Empezando a Olvidar
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: Durante dos años, Ran Mouri ha permanecido expectante, a la espera de cambios, a la espera de que Shinichi Kudo, el gran detective, volviera de una vez por todas para quedarse. Pero las cosas cambian, y Ran deberá ahora decidir por su futuro, tanto pro
1. ¿Empezar a Olvidar?

Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;

* * *

NA – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

* * *

**::**Simbología**::**

__

**_"…" _**_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_- - - - -_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_/ /···\ \_**_ Flash Back_

__

__

__

**Empezando a Olvidar**

****

**Cap. 1 – ¿Empezar a olvidar?**

****

_Un fic escrito por **CiNtUrO-cHaN** (CCF)_

En el enorme pabellón se respiraba un ambiente de griterío y euforia. Todo el mundo tenía los ojos clavados a la pista, donde se jugaba la semifinal. Un montón de adolescentes, los cuales vestían los uniformes de sus respectivos institutos, vitoreaban y animaban a su equipo. Era la mañana de un soleado sábado y, en lugar de asistir a clase (NA: Recordad, en Japón sábado también es un día de colegio), los estudiantes iban con el permiso del centro a esa competición conmemorativa del día del deporte que se celebraba a toda la ciudad. 

"¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración al ver la potente patada que esa persona había impactado al cuerpo de su adversario. Alguien como ellos, de su misma edad, impresionante. Todos callaron durante un instante, mientras el abatido intentaba salir del mareo que le proporcionaba esa patada y un séquito de puñetazos que acababa de recibir. Acto seguido, se desplomó abatido. Su contrincante se ajustó el obi negro. El árbitro se acercó y alzó la mano hacia arriba, y luego la bajó hasta la ganadora. 

"¡Gana por KO! ¡Teitan pasa a la final!" 

Todo el instituto Teitan –una mancha de uniformes azules y corbatas verdes- se puso de pies, saltando eufóricamente, con pancartas ondeando a la vista de todos. Todo eran gritos de aplauso y felicidades a la indiscutible capitana del club de kárate de Teitan, la imbatible Ran Mouri, que ya se estaba retirando de la pista con los puños más relajados, pero algo avergonzada por el griterío de todo su público. 

Ran oyó por los altavoces que la otra semifinal empezaba. Ella se dirigió hacia una sala dirigida a los karatekas y se 'tiró' literalmente al sofá, resoplando.

"Buuh… Estoy echa polvo…" 

Recostó su cabeza en el brazo del sofá, con la respiración agitada. Se limpió las gotas de sudor que corrían a través de su cara, ya con menos fuerza que antes. Realmente, la contrincante de Kokochi no lo hacía nada mal. Suerte que en un despiste suyo, pudo batirla. Pero realmente le había costado. Últimamente no estaba muy concentrada, ni en los estudios ni en los deportes. Por ejemplo, el otro día en lugar de poner sal a la comida puso azúcar. Kogoro y Conan se atragantaron y ella lo escupió rápidamente. Estaba claro que últimamente no se encontraba en sus casillas. Y, aunque intentase negarlo, Ran sabía por qué. 

"¡¡RAN!!"

La puerta se abrió con ruido y entraron un sinfín de compañeros de su clase, encabezados por Sonoko Suzuki. Ella se sentó con esfuerzo, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada ya los tenía a todos encima.

"¡Eres fantástica, Ran!"

"¡Lo has hecho de fábula, felicidades!"

"¡Eh, ¿cuándo me vas a enseñar a patear así?!" 

"¡Enhorabuena!" 

Ran los miró con cara de cansancio. Oyó voces de adultos detrás del griterío. Eran algunos profesores y su entrenador. Como pudieron, hicieron fuera la multitud, alegando que debía descansar. Luego, todos los profesores le dieron la enhorabuena, ya que ella había sido la única que se había clasificado en la final en todas las categorías del kárate. 

"Esto, chicos" dijo el entrenador, el señor Kijikata, a los demás profesores "¿Nos podrían dejar un momento a solas?" Todos asintieron y desaparecieron tras la puerta. Hubo un silencio incómodo, roto a veces por los gritos del público. El señor Kijikata se sentó al lado de su karateka con una expresión de gravedad.

"Ran, ¿qué te ha pasado hoy?"

La pregunta desarmó a la chica por completo "¿A mí? Nada…" dijo ella, con una sonrisa fingida. Él se incomodó.

"Entre el maestro y el discípulo ha de haber respeto, pero también confianza." El hombre que, pese a su edad se mantenía verdaderamente en buenísima forma, miró a la chica a los ojos "Tú eres mi mejor pieza, y lo sabes. Sé que mañana ganarás el torneo, pero me tienes preocupado. Últimamente te noto muy desconcentrada. Tú misma lo habrás notado hoy, en la pista."  
  


"Sí, maestro." Dijo ella con culpabilidad.

"No tienes por qué entristecerte, todo el mundo tiene días malos. Pero… escúchame, ahora no te estoy hablando de maestro a discípulo, sino de viejo a joven. Si tienes alguna preocupación, o ves que mañana no estarás en forma, no luches. Un pequeño descuido puede costarte un hueso roto, en el peor caso."

"Tranquilo, señor Kijikata, yo estoy bien. Es sólo que hoy… bueno, he perdido la concentración con todo el público y…" 

Ran lo miró tan bien como pudo, esperando que colara. El hombre suspiró y se alzó. Ella lo siguió con la mirada.

"Es que… bueno, últimamente no estoy muy animada…"

El señor Kijikata se volvió hacia la chica, la cual miraba hacia el suelo con preocupación. Él sonrió "Lo sé" Ran alzó la vista "Y por eso no quiero que compitas así. ¡Alégrate, mujer! Sea el problema que sea, déjalo aparcado al menos durante mañana por la mañana. Piensa que has llegado a la final, diablos, ¡ojalá yo también pudiera! Pero ya ves, esta vieja carraca ya apenas puede enseñar."

Ambos rieron con gusto "Está bien. Mañana me esforzaré al máximo." Dijo Ran con sinceridad. El viejo hombre asintió lentamente, abriendo la puerta.

"¡Esta es mi chica!"

Ran observó la puerta cerrarse y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue disipando. Realmente esperaba hacerse caso a ella misma, pero era tan difícil apartar la mente de 'su problema' que… ¡maldición! Ran meneó la cabeza *El señor Kijikata acaba de irse y yo ya me estoy deprimiendo. ¡Bien! ¡Mañana será un día nuevo! ¡Pienso estar concentrada al cien por cien!* 

Ran se alzó, cogió su bolsa y se dirigió a las duchas. 

- - - - -

Ya eran las ocho pasadas. El famoso detective Kogoro Mouri y el pequeño Conan Edogawa estaban tumbados en respectivos sofás, mirando la tele. Sus tripas empezaban a rugir desde hacía un rato, y los dos no paraban de echar furtivas miradas a la puerta, a la espera de que Ran llegase y preparase la cena.

"Ju…ya sé quién es el asesino…"

Kogoro y Conan seguían mirando la tele, una película que trataba sobre un complicado homicidio en una habitación cerrada con más de quince sospechosos. Kogoro sonrió.

"¡Ja! Está clarísimo. El asesino tiene que ser Sogunama, el padre de la víctima…" dijo él, rascándose la barbilla para hacerse el interesante.

Conan lo miró de reojo "Puees… yo creo que el asesino es la señorita Daidoku, la mayordoma."

Kogoro se lo quedó mirando "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso dudas de mis dotes detectivescos?" 

Conan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados *¿'Dotes detectivescos'? ¡Vaya morro, si él no ha resuelto un caso en su vida!* 

El protagonista de la película sonrió. Kogoro miró con atención la escena, mientras que Conan se alzaba con confianza a picar algo a la cocina.

"El asesino del señor Maremoto es…"

Kogoro tragó; Conan empezó a beber despreocupadamente.

"¡¡…Es usted, la señora Maremoto!!"

Toda la familia se giró hacia la mujer de la víctima, la señora Maremoto, la cual lucía un rostro pálido, parecido al de Kogoro.

"¡¿Era la tía esa?! ¡Pe-pero…!" Kogoro no paraba de mirar la televisión, como si fuese el protagonista fuese a decir algo como 'es broma, tranquilos, el asesino es Sogunama'. Pero no. La consternación siguió en la película. Kogoro frunció el ceño. Entonces vio que Conan estaba sentado a su lado, con los ojos clavados al televisor.

"Je, je. Conan, tú tampoco has dado en el clavo, ¿eh? Claro que yo ya sabía que la asesina era ella. Sólo quería hacer parecer esto más interesante…" dijo él, con aires de autosuficiencia.

Quien no estaba tan sereno era Conan. Al oír el nombre del asesino, se atragantó con la bebida y empezó a toser, al tiempo que se dirigía al televisor. Ambos aguardaron a que el protagonista dijera su hipótesis. Ambos escucharon con atención, todo tenía sentido, estaba clarísimo que el protagonista no se había equivocado. Se habían equivocado ellos. Se había equivocado él.

Eso traumatizó en cierta manera al pequeño detective, que no paró de darle vueltas al asunto en toda la noche. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Él? ¡¿Shinichi Kudo se había equivocado en decir quién era un asesino en una PELÍCULA?! *Ah… mierda, últimamente no doy ni una… y hasta el otro día le contesté a la señorita Kobayashi que siete por nueve eran setenta-y-dos… ¡maldita sea! Debo tener fiebre.* 

Al cabo de un rato de terminar la película, cuando Kogoro y Conan se estaban planteando encargar comida a domicilio, Ran llegó a casa con la bolsa de deporte y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. 

"¡Hooola! ¡Ya estoy aquí, siento haber llegado tan tarde!" 

Como la cosa más normal del mundo, Ran puso las flores en un jarrón y fue a dejar la bolsa en su habitación. Luego se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena. Conan se acercó a las flores con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Q-Quién te ha dado eso, Ran-neechan*?" Preguntó él, con la máxima inocencia que pudo aparentar. 

Ran sonrió desde la cocina. Eso aún hizo ponerle más nervioso.

"Hija, si pescas a alguien al menos que esté bien de pasta…"

Conan se giró hacia Kogoro horrorizado, pero Ran le gruñó "¡Papá! ¡Estas flores me las han regalado los de mi clase por quedar finalista en el torneo de kárate de mañana!" 

Conan pasó de una sorpresa a otra "¿Torneo de kárate? ¿Finalista?" 

Ella asintió "Como hoy era el día del deporte, se han celebrado varios encuentros y competiciones esportivas a lo largo del día en todos los institutos de Tokio. Mañana, que es domingo, se van a jugar las finales. No me digas que no lo sabías…"

"Pues no… esto, ¡pues entonces felicidades!" dijo él, sonriendo algo nervioso *Uff… por un momento pensé que…* 

"¿Así que mañana juegas una final?" preguntó Kogoro desde el comedor, leyendo el periódico. 

"Sí, contra Shikano Michi, la otra finalista del instituto de Uebara. Papá, ¿prefieres sushi o…?"

Kogoro la cortó "¡Hazme lo que quieras, pero esta vez ponle SAL!" Ran hizo un gruñido y a Conan se le escapó una pequeña risita. 

Conan se acercó hasta la cocina "Ran-neechan, ¿a qué hora es el torneo?" 

"Mm… bueno, empieza a las diez, pero yo no lucho hasta las once y media más o menos. ¿Vas a venir con tus amigos?" le preguntó ella sonriendo.

"Uhm… No sé si ellos podrán, pero yo sí que iré."

"¡Anímame fuerte, ¿eh?!" 

"Je, je. Claro."

"¡Ya verás como Ran tumba a todos sus oponentes, Conan!"

Él lo miró sonriente *Ja-ja… No, si moralizada sí que está…* 

Un grito que provenía del comedor les interrumpió "¡¡RAAN!! ¡Rápido, tengo hambreeeee!" 

Ambos lo miraron con cara de 'No cambiará nunca'. Ran se giró hacia Conan "¿Podrías ir parando la mesa?" 

"Ah, claro." 

- - - - -

Ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Conan no podía dormir, hacía demasiado calor y su cabeza no le dejaba tranquilo. El recuerdo del caso de la tele le rondaba por la cabeza. ¡Y lo peor es que, al oír luego al protagonista, le pareció la solución más lógica del mundo! ¿Cómo había podido fallar algo así? Empezó a pensar. ¿Y si alguna vez había resuelto algún caso mal y al que había culpado aceptaba las culpas, dejando al asesino libre? Era algo descabellado, pero una cosa así ya le ocurrió una vez, en el caso que resolvió justo cuando volvió a ser Shinichi por primera vez a causa de la bebida de Heiji. 

Irremediablemente, Conan se acordó de los recientes sucesos. Hacía apenas una semana que dormía en su auténtica casa con su auténtico aspecto. Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que creyó que las cosas mejorarían. Y todo parecía aparentemente normal: Ran vino a buscarle a su casa con 'Conan', aunque ella no sabía que su pequeño acompañante era ni más ni menos que Ai disfrazada. Ambos fueron a Teitan, y allí vio amigos a los que hacía meses y meses que no veía. Luego citó a Ran al restaurante. Lo tenía decidido: ahora que había recuperado su aspecto, ahora que volvía a ser Shinichi Kudo, se lo diría. Le diría qué sentía él, y hasta llevaba un anillo… 

Conan se puso algo rojo, pero aún así triste. Todo hubiese sido perfecto, pero no. Parecía que tuviese el destino en contra. Justo después de resolver ese dichoso caso en el restaurante, se transformó en Conan en los aseos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a la hora de la verdad siempre escogía los casos? No es que fueran más importantes los asesinatos que Ran, la pura y mera verdad es que tenía miedo. Miedo de enfrentarse a Ran, miedo de ser rechazado y no volverla a mirar más, y por eso se excusó y fue a resolver el caso. Ese fue el pensamiento que le torturó durante días y días, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Otra oportunidad a pique. A saber cuánto tardaría la próxima, a saber si Ran aún le estaría esperando… 

El pequeño detective se alzó, sudando. Se puso las enormes zapatillas y andó a tientas hasta el comedor. Un buen vaso de leche fría tal vez le ayudaría a tranquilizarse.

Miró a la cocina. Allí había luz; poca, pero había. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ran, la cual parecía sobresaltada al verle.

"Conan, me has asustado…" dijo ella, con la mano al corazón.

El chico se sirvió un poco de leche y se sentó enfrente suyo "Lo siento. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Ran-neechan?" preguntó inocentemente Conan. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Hace días que no puedo…" dijo al tiempo que bebía otro sorbo de leche. Conan se interesó por el tema.

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Estás nerviosa por la final de mañana?" 

Ella sonrió "En parte. Pero hay otras cosas." 

Conan la miró de reojo "¿Qué cosas?" Por alguna extraña sensación, sabía que él tendría algo que ver en esa conversación. Ahora que caía, aún no había llamado a Ran como Shinichi para pedirle disculpas por lo de la otra noche. Tal vez ella siguiera molesta… 

Ran giró la vista, cansada "Cosas… No lo entenderías, Conan." Dijo secamente "Venga, bébete la leche y vamos a dormir…si no duermo, el señor Kijikata me matará…" 

"O-Oye, Ran." 

Ran miró a Conan. Parecía algo contrariado "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?" 

"No, no, si yo estoy bien. Pero… ¿y tú?"

Ran arqueó los ojos "¿Yo? Yo también estoy bien, creo." 

Conan frunció el ceño "¿Es por Shinichi?" 

Ran se lo quedó mirando. Ese niño siempre daba en el clavo, siempre lo acertaba todo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Tanto se le notaba? En fin, en Conan siempre confió y siempre se lo contó todo, ¿por qué no ahora? 

"Honestamente, sí." Dijo ella, mirando a Conan "¿Es todo? ¿Quiere algo más, señor detective?" dijo Ran sonriendo.

"No, bueno. Es que… me preguntaba si… bueno, el otro día llamó Shinichi, ¿sabes? Y se me olvidó decírtelo. Creo que estabas con Sonoko. Me dijo que su móvil se había roto y que en unas semanas tal vez no podría llamar. Así que me dio un mensaje para ti."

"¿Así que en unas semanas no podría llamar?" Ran entrecerró los ojos "Conan, Shinichi se ha pasado MESES sin llamar." 

El chico se puso nervioso "Bue-bueno, la cuestión es que me dijo que te dijera que sentía mucho lo del otro día. Lo del restaurante, ya sabes."

Ella miró despreocupadamente hacia la ventana "¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más te dijo?" 

"Ehm… bueno, que te pedía disculpas y que ya quedaríais otro día…"

Ran se puso de pies, mirando a Conan "¿E-En serio? ¿Te dijo que quedaríamos otro día? ¿¡Cuándo!?" 

Conan supo en seguida que Ran le había malinterpretado. Mejor pensado, había sido él el que no había sido claro. ¿Y ahora qué? Ran creía que él vendría y que quedarían un día de estos… Miró a Ran, atemorizado. La chica esperaba su respuesta impaciente con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Esa imagen aún le dolió más.

"Bueno, no me malinterpretes, Ran-neechan. Él dijo que podríais quedar, pero no dijo 'un día de estos'. Cuando resuelva el caso ya vendrá y…"

El niño miró tímidamente a Ran. Su sonrisa se había borrado, y sus ojos empezaban a brillar. El corazón de Conan se aceleró.

"R-Ran-neechan, no te preocupes…" intentó decirle Conan "Seguro que tarde o temprano aparecerá…"

Ella le sonrió "Sí, eso es lo que llevo pensando desde hace año y medio… pero, ¿sabes? Desde que me dejó plantada la otra noche que he pensado mucho sobre eso…"

Conan abrió los ojos.

"Si él casi nunca llama, y no digamos venir a verme, ¿cómo voy a esperarle? ¿Y si él nunca se ha planteado de volver? ¿Quién me asegura que él va a volver, y que no se ha comprado una casa a vete tú a saber y se ha quedado allí? ¡Shinichi no puede tardar año y medio en resolver un caso, Conan! ¡No me lo creo!"

Conan la miraba culpable "Es verdad… Shinichi está en un caso y volverá…" 

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a brotar sin freno "¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿De veras lo crees así?! ¡¡Shinichi me ha tomado por idiota, no tiene ninguna intención de volver, Conan, lo se!! ¡¡El otro día, en el restaurante, quería decirme que se iría, o que yo ya le aburría, pero se acobardó y se fue a la francesa!!" Ran giró la cara y se puso de pies. Conan la siguió sin saber qué hacer.

"R-Ran-neechan, Shinichi nunca pensaría algo así…" dijo con la esperanza que se lo creyera. 

Ran se secó las lágrimas y entró en su habitación "Ya me da igual, ya todo me da igual…" y cerró la puerta, dejando a Conan con la frase al aire. Se quedó unos instantes delante de su puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que Ran explotaría. 

Miró enfadado hacia la puerta y comenzó a tirar hacia su habitación. *Idiota, yo no estaba nervioso por lo que has dicho.* Conan entró cansado y soñoliento a su habitación; se tiró a la cama y se puso ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando pensar. Había una cosa clara. *Je, je, será mejor que mañana llame a Ran, porque sino…* 

Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, y su sentido del oído oyó un pequeño ruido provenir de la habitación de al lado. Conan, picado por la curiosidad, apoyó su oreja en la fría pared. Sí, sin duda alguna oía algo. Pero era tan flojito, tan suave… Al instante lo reconoció. No era la primera vez que lo oía. Silenciosamente, volvió a tumbarse, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. *Otra vez llorando…* 

- - - - -

Un estruendoso, endiablado y ruidoso ruido despertó a medio edificio. El 'bibibibi, bibibibi' retumbaba por todas las mentes cercanas al pequeño aparato. Kogoro Mouri no fue una excepción. Con los nervios de punta, se alzó bruscamente hacia la habitación de Ran.

"¡¡RAN!!" Dijo mientras daba fuertes golpes a la puerta "¡¡PARA ESE BICHO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!!" 

Sin embargo, el despertador siguió sonando. Y Ran no decía nada. Kogoro frunció el ceño y entró. Ran estaba en su cama, ajena a todo el alboroto, tapada con la manta y durmiendo profundamente. El famoso detective hizo un chasquido de lengua y se dirigió hacia el pequeño aparato. Al instante, alguien abrió la puerta. Era, ni más ni menos, el pequeño detective con una cara de 'apaga esa cosa o la tiro por la ventana'. Kogoro paró el despertador y se dirigió hacia su hija.

"¿Por qué habrá puesto el despertador tan temprano?"

Conan bostezó "Hoy es el torneo de kárate, ¿recuerda?" 

"¡Ah! Pues entonces, será mejor que la despierte…eh, Ran…" Kogoro empezó a sacudirla ligeramente, pero ella seguía durmiendo. Kogoro miró con duda a Conan. Él se encogió de hombros, bostezando de nuevo.

"¡Ran, eh Ran!" 

La chica pareció recuperar la conciencia "Ññ… brr…" 

"¡Ran, si no te levantas harás tarde al torneo ese!" le gritó su padre. La reacción fue inmediata. Ran abrió los ojos como naranjas y se levantó de sopetón, y por poco que no choca con la cabeza de su padre. Sin embargo, lo hizo tan bruscamente que se mareó.

"¿Te encuentras bien, hija?"

Ella se incorporó "¿Ah? Sí… ¿el despertador no ha sonado?" 

Conan y Kogoro se la quedaron mirando. *Si tu supieras…* 

"Bueno, será mejor que salgáis de mi habitación y así tal vez pueda cambiarme…" dijo ella, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Kogoro salió a regañadientes *Encima que la despierto y mira como me lo agradece…debería haberla dejado durmiendo. Ya se parece a su madre…* 

Al cabo de diez minutos, Ran salió con el uniforme de deportes de Teitan y una bolsa de deportes donde llevaba el gi** y demás cosas para cambiarse y bañarse después. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y empezó a prepararse su almuerzo. 

"Conan, vístete rápido si quieres ir conmigo." Le dijo Ran desde la cocina. La chica oyó un sí de respuesta desde su habitación, y siguió preparando el almuerzo. 

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, como si fuese a perder el equilibrio. Rápidamente se apoyó con ambas manos en los muebles.

*Ah…se me nubla la vista…*

Poco a poco se sentó a la silla próxima. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano. Estaba sudando. Y estaba cansada. ¿Tenía fiebre? Si ayer se encontraba perfectamente… o no. Pensándolo mejor, ayer no se encontraba en uno de sus mejores días de estado de ánimo. ¿Eso quería decir que todo esto era por culpa de su preocupación? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Le había prometido a su maestro que lucharía y vaya si lo haría!

"¿Ran-neechan?"

Ran se volteó hacia Conan. La chica sonrió "¡Ah, buenos días! Tu desayuno ya está listo. Cómetelo deprisa, vamos." 

Él se sentó sin quitarle ojo de encima a Ran. Parecía que hoy no se encontraba muy bien. Desde la puerta había visto como si fuera a perder el equilibrio.

"Esto, ¿te encuentras bien, Ran-neechan?" 

Ella le sirvió su plato de tortitas y un vaso de leche, y con una sonrisa que le pareció a Conan bastante forzada, dijo "¡Perfectamente!" 

Conan, no muy aliviado, empezó a desayunar. Al terminar, ambos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el instituto de Ikushikuwa, donde se celebraban todas las finales del día de hoy. Conan seguía preocupado por Ran, y la miraba de reojo a la mínima de cambio. Tenía una expresión extraña. Una especie de felicidad fingida. Un brillo extraño en los ojos. Conan la miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido.

*Ran… ¿qué tramas?* 

Fin del cap. 1

_CONTINUARÁ_

* Conan llama a Ran 'Ran-neechan', que es algo así como hermana mayor Ran. He decidido que en este fic no pondría los prefijos de '-kun', '-chan', '-san/sama', etc. Pero este sí que lo conservé, porque en cierto modo me gusta. Se diferencia cuando Conan piensa en Ran inocentemente en cuando piensa en ella como Shinichi n_n

* El gi o do-gi es el traje que utilizan los karatekas y otros practicantes de judo, etc. Es ese kimono blanco atado con el cinturón (en el caso de Ran, negro ;).

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

n_n ¡¡Holaaa!! ¡¡CiNtUrO-cHaN a la carga de nuevo!! Jejejej os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Dejando a parte el otro fic de 'The case of the mystery APTX 4869', este fic no va a tratar sobre cómo Conan se vuelve mayor, y hasta dudo que aparezca la organización (sí, "dudo", no descarto nada para mayor énfasis jiji), y como sois muy observadores habréis notado que este fic va a tratar sobre Ran-Conan-Shinichi **^-^** ainssss :P 

Pero, claro, habrá partes del capítulo que no entenderéis si no os habéis leído el tomo 26… pero tranquilos, tranquilos, que ya lo estoy traduciendo n_n 

¡Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo fic! Si tenéis alguna duda, o creéis que no podréis esperar a que traduzca el núm. 26 y queréis preguntarme algún detalle… ¡¡escribidme!! Ni lo dudéis! 

Escribid a cinturo@3xl.net para cualquier duda que tengáis n_n

Y nada más. Salu2 a to2!!! 

_CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF) _

·17| Julio | 03·


	2. Un disputado torneo

**Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;**

* * *

**NA** – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

* * *

**::**Simbología**::**

__

**_"…" _**_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_- - - - -_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_/ /···\ \_**_ Flash Back_

__

__

__

**Empezando a Olvidar**

****

**Cap. 2 – _Un disputado torneo_**

****

_Un fic escrito por **CiNtUrO-cHaN** (CCF)_

Ran y Conan corrían hacia el instituto Ikushikuwa, jadeando. Después de perder el autobús, el único remedio que les quedó fue ir hacia allí corriendo, algo bastante destacable ya que no estaba precisamente cerca. Ran no paraba de mirar el reloj, inquieta, mientras Conan no paraba de mirar a Ran, inquieto. 

"¡Y-Ya está! ¡Ya hemos llegado!" Exclamó Ran llena de felicidad al encontrarse en frente de Ikushikuwa. Rápidamente tomó de nuevo la mano de Conan y se fueron corriendo hacia el pabellón. Allí les esperaban todo el equipo de kárate, algunos profesores y su particular club de fans, encabezado por Sonoko Suzuki la Grande. 

"¡¡RAAAAN!!" Exclamó Sonoko harto enfadada, señalándole el reloj "¡¡SÓLO FALTAN 5 MINUTOS!! ¡Anda, ve y cámbiate!"

"Lo siento, lo siento, es que hemos perdido el autobús y…" 

Todos hicieron cara de 'vale, vale, pero ve a cambiarte' y se marchó con el señor Kijikata. Conan la siguió con la vista y se fue con Sonoko y sus compañeros, más bien sus antiguos compañeros. 

"¿Hoy ya te encuentras bien?" le preguntó el señor Kijikata a Ran al vestuario "Si te encuentras mal, para el partido, ¿me oyes? ¡Páralo!" 

"Sí, sí" dijo ella, ajustándose el obi negro "¿Cuánto falta?" 

"En pocos segundos empezará ya la presentación de los finalistas. ¿Preparada?" 

Ran asintió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Él le palmoteó la espalda en señal de ánimos y ella aún se puso más nerviosa. Al cabo de un instante, los altavoces empezaron a sonar y el eco del público, situado arriba de los vestuarios, empezó a vibrar por las paredes. 

Todos los karatekas que había a la sala se pusieron de pies y en fila empezaron a desfilar hasta el campo. La representante femenina de la escuela Teitan era Ran, y era la única, ya que de masculino no se había conseguido clasificar nadie. Se giró hacia el bando del público donde tenía sus admiradores, unas veinte personas con pancartas de 'RAN THE BEST' y 'WE LOVE YOU'. A Ran se le cayó una gotita y siguió andando firmemente siguiendo la fila. 

"Hum, creo que está nerviosa" dijo Sonoko de repente. Nadie le hizo caso, puesto que todos estaban animándola y otros pocos encarando al público de al lado que animaba a otra escuela. Conan, sin embargo si lo oyó.

"Je, je. Ran-neechan no está hecha para el escenario." Dijo sonriendo.

Sonoko frunció el ceño "Ah, qué bien que vivís los pequeños… Se nota que no comprendéis los problemas de los chicos de hoy en día…" dijo ella en tono melancólico.

Conan se la miró de reojo *Ja-ja* 

"Pero… no se, hoy cuando habéis venido la he notado rara. No la había visto así en mi vida." 

El pequeño de las gafas se giró hacia Sonoko "¿Rara? ¿En qué sentido?"

"Pues…rara… Tenía una expresión diferente, no era la expresión de niña-buena-y-amable-Ran, sino de chica-madura-Ran-que-no-cree-en-hadas… ¿entiendes?"

A Conan se le cayó una gotita "No mucho, la verdad." 

Sonoko enrojeció, sabiendo que había echo el ridículo "¡Ah, olvídalo! Seguramente sólo habrá vuelto a pensar en ese maniático…" 

"¿Yo?"

Sonoko se quedó mirando a Conan. Él, que al principio no se había dado cuenta, enmudeció.

"¡Tú no, so tonto! ¡Shinichi!" 

"Ja-ja, claro, claro…" sonrió Conan, rascándose la cabeza "¿Y por qué lo dices?" 

Sonoko se puso un dedo a la cara "Bueno… siempre que está así es porque piensa en ese estúpido. Tal vez haya tomado una decisión o algo, y por eso estaba tan…tan…tan rara…" 

De repente, las luces se apagaron, y sólo funcionaban las centrales que iluminaban el campo de batalla. Los gritos y euforia se hicieron más intensos.

"¡AHO! ¡Ya empieza! ¡Qué emoción!" Sonoko olvidó por completo a Conan y se puso a chillar junto con sus otros compañeros de clases. Conan, sin embargo, se quedó de brazos cruzados, pensativo en lo que le acababa de decir Sonoko. Y, pensándolo bien, justo antes de venir hacia aquí Ran había dicho que… 

_'Da igual, ya todo me da igual…'_

A Conan se le quedaron clavadas estas palabras, y de repente entendió su verdadero significado. ¿Significaba eso que ya no le esperaría? ¿Que ya no le importaba para nada? Pensándolo bien, cuando ella le dijo a Conan que le gustaba Shinichi, fue justo después de desaparecer, y desde entonces las cosas habían podido cambiar mucho… 

El pequeño negó con la cabeza con energía. Ni hablar. No, imposible. Ran nunca… *Será mejor que hoy la llame sin falta.* 

"¡¡COOONAAAAAN!!" 

El crío de las gafas se giró. Detrás de él, corriendo hacia su puesto, había los Detective Boys, para servir a la justicia y disfrutar de los partidos de las amigas de su amigo. Ai venía detrás, con su infranqueable impasibilidad. Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se sentaron automáticamente al lado de Conan.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" preguntó él, aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo que había descubierto que era prácticamente imposible pasar un día sin que ellos le encontrasen y le obligasen a jugar con él.

"¡Hemos venido a animar a Ran!" dijo Ayumi, mirando al centro del pabellón "¿No ha empezado aún?"

Conan negó con la cabeza "Acaban de hacer la ceremonia de apertura, ahora no tardarán en salir los karatekas…"

"¿Cuándo luchará Ran?" preguntó Mitsuhiko.

Conan cogió un prospecto y releyó la lista "Pues… la final femenina de kárate será a las once y media, dentro de hora y media. Supongo que esto irá por categorías, primero tienen que luchar los más jóvenes." 

Los tres niños resoplaron "¿Aún falta una hora y media?" Conan asintió "Bueno, pues mientras vamos a jugar, ¿eh?" 

Conan sacudió la cabeza "No, no. Es que hoy estoy cansado y le prometí a Ran-neechan que estaría todo el campeonato aquí sin moverme. Id vosotros y luego volvéis, ¿vale?" 

Los tres chicos se miraron "Bueno, vale. Pero luego venimos. ¿Haibara, vienes?" preguntó Genta a la chica. 

"No, haced vosotros, yo me quedo aquí con Conan."

Los tres asintieron, Ayumi algo irritada, y se fueron a fuera del pabellón. Ai sonrió "Así que hoy no estás de humor para ir a jugar al fútbol, ¿eh, pequeño detective?"

"¡Pues no! Hoy no tengo ganas de nada que no sea estarme sin hacer nada."

Ai sonrió para si. Los primeros karatekas salieron al escenario. La final masculina infantil, de los institutos Muuban y Komunakashi. El público aplaudió sin cesar. El torneo empezaba.

- - - - -

Ajena a todo ese griterío, Ran se paseaba por el patio de Ikushikuwa, con el traje de karateka puesto. Tenía la mirada fija y no paraba de dar suspiros. Seguía pensando en su nuevo plan. ¿Era lo mejor que podía hacer? Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho con solo pensarlo. Y si se había pasado dos años esperándole… ¿por qué no un poco más?

Ran sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. *No. Shinichi piensa que voy a estar toda mi vida esperándole. ¡El año que viene ya iré a la universidad! Tengo la sensación de estar malgastando mi juventud por culpa suya. No, por culpa mía. Soy la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de esperar tanto tiempo por alguien que… que bueno, ¡que ya no me gusta! ¡Eso! ¡A partir de ahora, yo ODIO a Shinichi! ¡No quiero verlo ni en pintura, ni hablar con él ni nada! ¡Se acabó! ¡La paciencia tiene un límite!*

"¿Ran?"

Ran se giró asustada. Su entrenador la miraba con cara de preocupación.

"¡Ah! ¡Señor Kijikata!" Ran se acercó hacia él, algo avergonzada "Perdone que desapareciera así, pero…"

Él la miró con franca preocupación "Ahora en serio, Ran, qué te ocurre. Así no puedes luchar. Tienes la cabeza fuera del kárate. En este deporte, si uno no está 100% concentrado, pierde. Esa es la verdad del kárate. Si no te encuentras bien, no luches. Podemos aplazar tu final unos días, por eso no te preocupes."

Ran negó con fuerza "No, si estoy bien, sólo que estaba pensando en el sueño de anoche… ¡tranquilo, tranquilo, no voy a perder!"

El Sr. Kijikata se la miró con desconfianza. Ran sonrió "En seeeerio. Venga, vamos dentro, ¿vale?" 

Ran y su entrenador empezaron a andar hacia la puerta trasera del pabellón. Ambos oyeron un gran 'plof' y seguidamente la multitud gritando y aplaudiendo. Ya había terminado el primer combate. Ran miró nerviosa el reloj del Sr. Kijikata. ¿Las diez y media? ¡¿YA?! *Tranquila, tranquila, has pasado por esto miles de veces, aunque nunca ha habido tanto público como hoy… ¡Aaaay! ¡Estoy muy nervio… tranquila, sí, eso. Tengo que autoconvencerme.* 

"Entrenador, voy a fuera a correr un poco y eso. ¡Hasta ahora!" Ran se calzó de nuevo y se despidió con la mano. El Sr. Kijikata resopló.

"¡No te fuerces, a ver si ahora te vas a lesionar justo antes de tu debut!" 

Ran se paró en seco y se giró poco a poco hacia el Sr. Kijikata. Él, rápidamente, se tapó la boca y se giró. Ran retomó sus pasos y se acercó a él, dudosa.

"¿Cómo que 'debut'?" 

Al ver que su entrenador le continuaba dando la espalda, le cogió por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla cara a cara "¿Qué debut? Esto es sólo un campeonato más." Al ver que el Sr. Kijikata no respondía, Ran sonrió "Porque… esto es sólo un campeonato más, ¿verdad?" 

El Sr. Kijikata suspiró. Cogió a Ran por los hombros y ambos se fueron andando poco a poco hacia un banco próximo que había al lado del pabellón. Ran miró a su entrenador. ¿Le ocultaba algo? Seguramente. ¿Y qué había querido decir con eso de debut? La chica esperó paciente a que su interlocutor empezara.

"Er… verás, Ran…" empezó él "Tú ya eres toda una mujer… estás a punto de cumplir los dieciocho y ya has terminado el instituto. Ahora es hora de mirar adelante. Probablemente, todas las chicas de tu edad sueñan con entrar a la Tôdai y conocer un buen chico, pero hay otras muchas opciones para triunfar en la vida…"

Ran escuchaba silenciosa. ¿Eso era lo que ella se estaba pensando? No podía ser, no podía ser… No era posible.

"Y…verás, tú y yo sabemos que eres la mejor karateka de Teitan y que sobrepasas ese nivel 'escolar' al que juegan tus compañeras. Tú vales mucho más en el kárate. Te he visto luchar, tienes buenos reflejos y potencial. No quería decirte nada de esto hasta acabar el torneo para que no te sintieses presionada ni nada, pero…"

Hubo un momento de silencio. De repente, el Sr. Kijikata endureció el rostro, como si ahora estuviese harto decidido a decirle a su pequeño saltamontes lo que tenía que decirle.

"Mira, Ran, iré sin rodeos. Si ahora quieres seguir con el kárate, esta es tu oportunidad. En este torneo ha venido gente importante del mundo del kárate. Presidentes de los mejores clubes, expertos karatekas ya jubilados, para encontrar en estos campeonatos 'nuevas esperanzas', nuevos karatekas que puedan asistir con ellos a un nivel mucho más alto."

"U-Un momento. ¿Me está diciendo que entre el público hay gente que busca a nuevos karatekas para sus clubes, para 'ficharlos' y eso?" 

Él asintió. Miró a Ran. 

"Bueno, ¿y qué? En casi todos los campeonatos ha venido gente de este tipo para ver si había alguien que valiese la pena para sus institutos y tal."

Él negó rápidamente con la cabeza, desesperado "¡No, no! Ran, eso era al pasado. Ahora tienes diecisiete años, casi dieciocho. Los que han venido aquí son más que entrenadores de institutos. Son los subordinados de poderosos jefes de poderosos equipos, los que representan a ciudades, como Tokio, y no a institutos, como Teitan. Este no es un camino extraescolar, es un camino profesional. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que hoy luches lo mejor posible porque tú eres una de sus favoritas. No quiero ponerte presión ni nada, pero hazlo bien. Luego ya veremos, tú misma decidirás qué quieres hacer, pero ahora estamos en un campeonato, ¿entiendes?" 

Ran asintió pesarosa. "Entiendo…" Ambos se alzaron y empezaron a andar. Las once. Ran rápidamente se despidió de él y empezó a precalentar dando vueltas alrededor de la zona, mientras su entrenador volvía con el público.

- - - - -

Conan miró el reloj. ¡Las once y veinticuatro! Pronto lucharía su Ran-neechan. Sonrió para sus adentros. Las llaves que ella solía utilizar para intimidarle ahora estarían destinadas a otra persona que no fuese él… ¡un sueño! Pensando, pensando, se acordó de todas las veces en que Ran le salvó con una de sus patadas y puñetazos, sin ir más lejos el mismo día en que se convirtió en Conan Edogawa, en el caso del secuestro de la hija de un hombre importante. A partir de entonces, el doctor Agasa le proporcionó nuevos utensilios para valer por si mismo, pero en más de una ocasión ella le salvó. Y él a ella. 

"¡Hola! ¿Llegamos a tiempo?" exclamaron los pequeños detectives corriendo hacia Conan y Ai. Ellos asintieron.

"¡Mirad, el profesor Agasa también ha venido!" exclamó Ayumi. Conan y Ai se giraron para ver, evidentemente, al profesor, el cual tenía una expresión de 'Me obligaron a venir'. 

"Esto…Shinichi" le susurró el profesor a la oreja "¿Cuándo juega Ran?"

Él miró el reloj "Ahora mismo, a y media." 

Los altavoces empezaron a sonar de nuevo. Todos los de Teitan contuvieron la respiración. La voz grave del presentador empezó a sonar "¡Y una de las finales más esperadas, la final femenina entre la representante del instituto Uebara, Michi Shikano, y la representante del instituto Teitan, Mouri Ran!"

Todos los de Teitan empezaron a animar a Ran nada más oír su nombre. Conan vio como el árbitro les indicaba que subiesen a pista. Ambas, con su gi blanco y su obi negro, reflejando así que ambas tenían el máximo grado del kárate, se acercaron hasta quedar a un metro y se saludaron respetuosamente. Luego, ambas se separaron un poco y el árbitro alzó la mano. Todo el público calló, igual que en los anteriores combates, aguardando que el árbitro jefe bajara la mano para dar comienzo al combate.

Ran y Shikano miraron expectantes la mano del árbitro, ambas con emoción, miedo y nerviosismo acumulados. Y el árbitro bajó la mano de improvisto. Las dos empezaron su barrida al mismo tiempo. Primero atacó Shikano, aprovechando su velocidad con un intento de puñetazo en el vientre, que Ran rápidamente bloqueó con su brazo. Ran se quedó paralizada. Shikano no era solamente rápida, era fuerte. Cualidades muy importantes en el kárate. Ran se consideraba fuerte, pero rápida… 

"¡¡Y Michi intenta dar un golpe a Mouri, pero esta reacciona y lo bloquea!! ¡Ahora Michi se acerca a ella, seguramente querrá una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo aprovechando su velocidad! ¡Mouri, por su parte, esquiva todos los ataques que Michi le prepara!" 

Conan escuchó con atención el altavoz. Estaba en una de las partes más altas del estadio y no podía ver con claridad quién era quién y quién atacaba a quién. Como ambas tenían el pelo largo y en una cola de caballo, no las podía distinguir muy bien. Se giró hacia Sonoko y las demás y se le cayó una gotita. Todas, absolutamente todas, llevaban unos prismáticos, cual partido de fútbol. 

"Esto, Shinichi…" dijo el profesor Agasa a la oída de este "¿Cómo se supone que se gana en un partido así?"

Él se encogió de hombros y se puso las manos a la cabeza "Supongo que hasta que una inmovilice a la otra con un barrido, patada o cualquier cosa semejante."

"Ah…"

"¡¡VAMOS, RAAAAAAAAN!!"

Conan, Agasa, Ai y Sonoko se giraron hacia los pequeños detectives quien la animaban a pleno pulmón. Sonoko y sus amigas, para no ser menos, empezaron a gritar más alto que ellos, hasta que ambos grupos empezaron una disputa para ver quién animaba a Ran con más ímpetu y fuerza.

- - - - -

El Sr. Kijiakta estaba sentado al banquillo del entrenador, contemplando el partido a primera fila, junto al entrenador de Shikano. Estaba de brazos cruzados, observando el partido con atención y preocupación. Ran aún no había atacado ni una sola vez, la delantera la tenía Shikano desde buen principio. Observó a su aprendiz. No parecía muy segura de si misma, y en un momento dado le pareció que le temblaban las piernas. Tal vez había sido mala idea decirle aquello antes del campeonato. 

Shikano agarró fuertemente, de improvisto para todos, el gi de Ran con fuerza, haciendo que ambas estuviesen a menos de un metro. Shikano continuaba en sus trece, sin parar de intentar dar algún golpe al estómago de Ran con el puño, pero ella seguía parándolos, cada vez con más esfuerzo, con el brazo. 

El Sr. Kijikata observaba a Ran con preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaba? Eso no era sólo presión. Había algo más… ¿Y si no se encontraba bien? ¿Y si no estaba luchando en condiciones? Miró a la chica. Sudaba sin cesar. ¿Tan cansada estaba? Sólo habían transcurrido diez minutos…

Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Ran atacó. Sobretodo para sorpresa de Shikano, quien ya se daba el partido por suyo. Ran cogió la muñeca con la cual ella le sujetaba su gi y con su pie derecho le hizo perder el equilibrio. Luego ella misma se tiró de espaldas y aún sujetando a su rival con ambas manos y el pie, dio el golpe de gracia. Hizo servir su extremidad libre, el pie izquierdo, para hacer de 'palanca', y apoyarlo en el vientre de su rival, la cual estaba cayendo casi encima suyo. Le puso el pie y con fuerza la hizo caer de espaldas detrás suyo, haciendo que diese un salto enorme.

Todo eso duró menos de un segundo. Desde que agarró su muñeca hasta rematarla con el pie lejos, el público casi ni lo percibió. Sólo los que tenían cámara digital y lo habían grabado podían ver a cámara lenta la sucesión de movimientos largamente practicados. 

Y Teitan explotó en gritos de felicidad. Ahora Ran tenía la delantera. El Sr. Kijikata observaba a Ran con admiración. Hasta a él mismo le había engañado. ¿Eran suposiciones suyas o Ran había estado todo el rato a la defensiva para hacer confiar a su adversario y en el momento más importuno darle el golpe de gracia? ¡Maravilloso! ¡Pero si hasta a él, a su propio entrenador, le había engañado! ¡Perfecto! Eso aún le hizo sentir más orgulloso de esas horas extras que durante años él y ella practicaron a solas. 

Ahora las cosas cambiaban. Ran tenía más puntos. Ahora era Teitan quien chillaba más que Uebara. Shikano, quien no había tenido tiempo de saber lo que había pasado, ya se encontraba al suelo con los ojos abiertos. Rápidamente se alzó y empezó a embestir contra su adversaria quien, para su sorpresa, aún estaba tumbada en el suelo. 

Los gritos de alegría pasaron a comentarios de duda. ¿Qué hacía Ran Mouri tendida aún el suelo? La alegría pasó a preocupación. Ni siquiera Shikano se atrevió a atacarla. Estaba tendida al suelo, igual que justo después de propulsarla a ella. Estaba roja, sudaba, y tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. El Sr. Kijikata se alzó rápidamente hacia la pista. Los árbitros se alzaron. Shikano, con preocupación, intentó reanimarla, pero ella seguía inconsciente. Toda la felicidad de momentos antes de Teitan pasó a preocupación y angustia. Conan y demás bajaron hasta las primeras filas rápidamente para saber qué demonios pasaba.

Vino un equipo de socorristas y se llevaron a Ran en camilla. Todo el estadio se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué había pasado? Shikano era la que menos entendía las cosas. Pero si estaba a punto de perder…¿cómo era posible que ahora su adversaria se hubiese quedado así? 

Los altavoces volvieron a sonar. Informaron de la situación y dijeron que ahora jugaría el próximo equipo, tal y como venía en el panfleto, y que ahora la decisión de dar por perdido o aplazar el partido de Uebara y Teitan estaba en las manos de los árbitros.

- - - - -

Ran empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos con cansancio, un pesado y angustioso cansancio. Veía borrosamente y solo percibió unas siluetas alrededor suyo. ¿Qué hacía en una cama? ¿Y el torneo? De repente se acordó de todo. Ya desde que subió a pista, que no se encontraba bien. Tenía una sensación extraña en su vientre y la cabeza le dolía. De repente empezó a sudar incluso antes de que el árbitro bajara la mano. 

Como pudo, intentó bloquear los ataques de su adversaria. Cada vez veía más borroso y casi ya ni distinguía sus brazos de los suyos. La chica se quedó indignada de si misma. No quería acabar como una pánfila, así que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y como pudo realizó esa última embestida. Lo último que vio fue a Shikano volar por encima suyo y caer metros detrás de ella. Ran sonrió para sí y, repentinamente, se durmió. Y despertó aquí. 

"Eh, se ha despertado." Le oyó decir a uno.

"Comprueba su temperatura."

"Se va normalizando, pero aún está cansada."

"Bien, haced pasar a los demás, pero decidles que nada de interrogatorios exhaustivos. La chica tiene que descansar mental y físicamente."

Ran aún se quedó más confusa. ¿Estaba en la enfermería? Eso no era un hospital, claro estaba, porque la sala no tenía esos extraños aparatos que suelen tener las salas de los hospitales. Aunque viendo tan borroso como veía, tampoco era mucho de fiar su juicio.

La puerta se abrió, y esos dos hombres salieron. Luego entró gente, mucha gente, y todos empezaron a hablar. Ran frunció el ceño, su cabeza parecía que fuera a estallar. De repente, alguien dijo '¡¡SILENCIO!!' y todo el mundo calló como un muerto. 

Notó que alguien se sentaba a su cama, a su lado. Giró la cabeza como pudo. Era un chico, de eso no había duda. 

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Conan con preocupación.

Ella frunció el ceño. Veía que los labios de ese chico se movían, pero no lograba escuchar nada. ¿Quién era? ¿Shinichi? Se parecía bastante. Pero no podía ser, Shinichi estaba lejos, muy lejos, y de repente recordó sobre todo lo que había meditado.

"¿Ran-neechan?" 

Ran abrió un poco más los ojos. Así que se trataba de Conan. Quiso preguntarle dónde estaba, por qué y qué había pasado con el torneo. Sin embargo, sólo logró articular una palabra.

"¿C…Conan…?" 

Él asintió, contento que empezase a hablar. Se bajó de la cama y se puso a su lado, luego se abrió la puerta y el médico hizo señas para que todos saliesen, que la paciente debía descansar. En un último intento, Ran empezó a hablar.

"¿Dónde…estoy…?"

Conan se giró hacia ella "En la consulta del Dr. Araide. Por la tarde vendremos a recogerte, Ran-neechan. Descansa."

Ella sonrió y todos se fueron. Sin embargo, tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Qué había pasado con el partido? ¿Lo había perdido, ganado o lo habían cancelado o pospuesto? Y, lo más importante de todo, lo que de ninguna manera comprendía, algo que jamás le había sucedido antes… 

¿…Qué le había pasado…?

Fin del cap. 2

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Salu2 a to2 una vez más. ¿Os ha gustado este 2º capítulo? ¡Espero que sí! Tranquilos, tranquilos, que poco a poco las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes. Esto sería simplemente una pequeña introducción a… bueno, ¿en serio os creíais que os lo diría? Jejejeje, no, no. Suspense hasta el final, que por algo Dtve. Conan es una serie de misterio, ¿o no?

Bueno, quejas, reclamaciones y todo lo que queráis a cinturo@3xl.net (mejor no enviéis nada a shinichi_memories@detectiveconan.com porque creo que no va bien… T_T sorry)

Hasta la próxima!! 

_CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF)_

· 26 | Julio | 03 ·


	3. Sorprendente declaración

**Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;**

**NA** – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

**::**Simbología**::**

__

**_"…" _**_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_- - - - -_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_/ /···\ \_**_ Flash Back_

__

__

__

**Empezando a Olvidar**

****

**Cap. 3 – _'Sorprendente declaración'_**

****

_Un fic escrito por **CiNtUrO-cHaN** (CCF)_

Ran estaba tumbada a la cama de la habitación de la clínica del doctor Araide, mirando por la ventana las ramas del árbol. Ya era la tarde, pronto el cielo se tornaría rojo. Miró hacia el reloj. Conan le había dicho que pasarían a buscarla por la tarde. Quizás Araide les había dicho que pasaran mañana. Ella se encontraba mejor, mucho mejor que a la mañana. De hecho, aún no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido. Cómo había perdido las fuerzas tan rápidamente.

"Ran, ¿se puede?"

La chica giró su cabeza hacia la puerta. Sin duda era el doctor Araide, quien le venía a traer la cena "Claro, pase doctor" 

Él abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado de la cama, dejando cuidadosamente la bandeja en las piernas de la chica. "Creo que al señor Mouri le ha salido un caso y hoy no podrá venir a buscarte. Si quieres, puedo llevarte yo, pero te recomendaría que te quedases esta noche aquí, así no tendrás que hacerles la cena, ni la colada ni nada" dijo él, guiñándole el ojo. La chica suspiró, cansada.

"Sí, supongo que es mucho más tentativo quedarse aquí… ¡Ah, no!" exclamó ella de repente. Araide se alarmó.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Conan! No puede quedarse toda la noche solo, y sin cenar además. No, será mejor que vaya y…"

"Pero es que me parece que el chico también ha ido con el señor Mouri."

Ran se le quedó mirando. Eso le sentó mal. ¿Es que a nadie le importaba lo que le ocurriera? Tampoco era para recibir regalos y flores, pero al menos hubiesen podido decir algo… Pero lo que le sorprendía es que Conan también la hubiese dejado tirada. Ese pequeñín la había ayudado mucho en el pasado y lo seguía haciendo. Y ahora resultaba que pasaba de ella por un caso. 

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era el mismo caso que el de… ¡ese estúpido! ¿Significaba eso que Conan sería igual que Shinichi de mayor? No era de extrañar. Seguramente, dentro de poco, cuando fuese un pelín más mayor, se haría dependiente. Sólo le vería a las horas de comer. ¿Por qué nadie se preocupaba por ella? 

Un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza.

'_Ten cuidado con los chicos…y sobretodo con los detectives…'_

Esas palabras nacidas de la boca de su madre le produjeron un tremendo vacío. En su día, saliendo de la cafetería, no se había dado cuenta del 'significado oculto'. Otra vez con el dichoso significado. Pero lo cierto era que su madre había dado en el clavo. No, los detectives no eran de fiar. Por eso son detectives, porque les encantan los crímenes. Te dejan tirada por un crimen. Y, quién sabe, tal vez llega un día en que se les cruzan los cables y, a través de su experiencia en homicidios, se montan una coartada y te matan… 

De hecho, su madre tenía mucha experiencia en eso. Siempre les estaba pidiendo que se reuniesen, pero… ni una sola vez en esos diez años de separación se paró a pensar en que su madre estaba mejor sola que con su padre. Realmente, ¿valían la pena los detectives? Ahora sí que estaba decidido. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Mañana por la mañana iría a la mansión Suzuki y le pediría ayuda y consejo a su amiga Sonoko. ¡Vaya si lo haría! 

"Er… ¿Ran?"

De repente, Ran volvió a la tierra "¿Eing?" la chica miró al doctor "¡Aaaah, perdone doctor! ¡Es que estaba pensando en cosas y…!"

"Tranquila, tranquila. No pasa nada. Sólo que te has quedad con la vista perdida. Ponías unas caras muy divertidas."

Ran enrojeció "Ah…¿ah, sí?" 

"Venga, acábatelo todo y descansa. Mañana por la mañana yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa. Ahora duerme."

El doctor cogió la bandeja y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes que la cerrase, Ran se apresuró a preguntarle algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía un buen rato "¡Doctor!" Él se giró y la miró "Quisiera saber… qué me ha pasado…" 

Él sonrió "Creo que era un simple caso de tensión acumulada. El público, el griterío, el kárate, y otros problemas que deben tener chicas como tú, todo junto ha hecho que te sintieras cansada. Tranquila, con unas cuantas horas de reposo, volverás a ser nuestra activa karateka."

"¿Se sabe algo del partido?"

"¡Ah, el partido de kárate! Es cierto, se me había olvidado felicitarte por tu actuación. Pero lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de qué han decidido los árbitros, ni siquiera si han decidido… buenas noches." El doctor sonrío y cerró la luz y la puerta. Ran se acomodó en su cama con preocupación. 

Tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza, y eso aún le impedía más pensar en su 'plan'. Bueno, pensó, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello mañana por la mañana cuando fuese a casa de Sonoko. Estaba segura que su amiga la apoyaría. Y esta vez no se lo contaría a nadie más que en ella. Ni a Conan. El hecho de que la hubiese dejado tirada por un crimen le había dolido mucho. Se había sentido igual de sola y desamparada que la misma noche en que Shinichi se fue.

De repente, su vista se posó en el calendario que había unos metros más adelante. Se incorporó y acercó su cabeza para ver si no se equivocaba. Miró el día que era hoy. Lentamente se tumbó de nuevo, con los puños fuertemente apretados. Una solitaria lágrima de rabia cayó por sus sonrosadas mejillas…

- - - - -

"U…¡UAAAH…!" Sonooko Suzuki se levantó y estiró ambos brazos, mirándose con cara de cansancio al espejo. Eran las nueve y media, domingo. Pese a no ser muy temprano, la chica se moría de sueño. Ayer por la noche se fue de fiesta y ahora el cansancio la acompañaba hacia donde iba. 

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, se peinó y bajó a la planta baja. Allí saludó a su madre, Tomoko Suzuki, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón, leyendo un libro bastante grueso. Sonoko se fue a la mesa, donde la mayordoma ya le había servido el desayuno. Se lo comió y le dijo a su madre que se iba. Más que para quedar con una amiga, Sonoko parecía que fuese a una cita con su novio, pensó su madre. La verdad es que Sonoko siempre iba lo más elegante posible, por si algún chico guapo se les cruzaba… 

*Ahhh… ¿por qué demonios tenía que quedar tan temprano? ¡Ya que estaba enferma, podría haber disfrutado más de la cama, caramba!* pensó la chica malhumorada, mirando de nuevo el reloj. Las once. Llegaría a tiempo, sólo estaba a dos paradas de la cafetería donde se había citado con Ran. Aunque era extraño en ella que quedasen así como así para hablar. Lo que más le sorprendió a Sonoko cuando ayer por la noche Ran la llamó fue que le dijera: 'Pues para hablar…'. No, definitivamente ese no era el estilo de Ran. Ella, siempre tan activa y audaz, ¿quedando en una cafetería para hablar? *Ju…esto no puede ser bueno…* 

El autobús llegó hasta la parada que había justo enfrente de la cafetería. Sonoko, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, bajó a duras penas. Y es que en Shibuya, un domingo a las once, está todo, absolutamente todo abarrotado. Sin más preámbulo, Sonoko entró en la cafetería. Miró a lado y lado. Ran estaba sentada apartada de la multitud de espaldas a ella. Tenía la cabeza recostada a su mano y miraba por el cristal a las multitudes que pasaban por su lado con tristeza. 

"¡Ran!" gritó Sonoko, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¡Ah, Sonoko! ¡Buenos días, gracias por venir!" dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa. Una sonrisa extraña, a juzgar por Sonoko.

"Menudo morro tienes, guapa. ¡Hacerme despertar a las tantas! ¿Es que no sabes que las chicas de nuestra edad se levantan a las once, porque a la noche anterior han salido de marcha?" exclamó fastidiada la chica. Ran sonrió.

"No, no lo sabía, pero quiero saberlo."

Sonoko, que no se esperaba un comentario así en absoluto, se giró hacia ella con una expresión sospechosa "Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Creo que aún no estás recuperada de tu mareo…" 

La chica negó con la cabeza con firmeza "¡Estoy perfectamente!" 

"Y…er… ¿en serio quieres saberlo? Es decir… a ti esas cosas no te interesaban en absoluto hasta ahora…" dijo ella, rascándose la cabeza.

"Hasta ahora" dijo Ran tranquilamente. Eso aún desconcertó más a la chica. 

"O-Oye Ran, ahora en serio. ¿Qué te ocurre?" 

Su expresión pareció intensificarse más "He decidido que voy a cambiar. De ahora en adelante, quiero ser como tú. Quiero ser moderna, despreocupada, y ligar mucho, mucho."

Sonoko se la quedó mirando con ojos como naranja. Al principio parecía algo molesta, dándose cuenta de lo que su amiga pensaba de ella, pero cuando leyó el significado completo, se quedó sin hablar. ¿Ella, su inocente y tierna amiga, Ran, queriendo ser como ella? ¿Por qué? Sonoko esbozó rápidamente una sonrisa.

"Oye, entiendo que te sientas abandonada por Shinichi y tal, pero ese no es motivo para querer ser alguien que no eres para gustarle más, mujer…" dijo Sonoko con tono maternal, como queriendo enseñar a su discípulo un importante consejo sobre la vida. 

Ahora era el turno de Ran para quedarse boquiabierta. Al cabo de unos segundos parpadeó y reaccionó "¡N-No es eso! ¡¡Todo lo contrario!!" 

"¿Eh?" 

Ran bajó la vista, lentamente, y respiró profundamente, como queriendo prepararse para decirle a su amiga algo importante de veras, el verdadero motivo por el cual la había citado hoy.

"Mira, Sonoko…" empezó Ran "He estado pensando mucho sobre esto, y quería pedirte ayuda…"

"¿Ayuda? ¿Para qu…?"

"¡Shh! Primero déjame explicártelo, y luego objetas, ¿eh?" Ran esperó el consentimiento de Sonoko y prosiguió con semblante frío "Es sobre…Kudo." 

Sonoko se la quedó mirando "¿Kudo? ¿Shinichi?" Ran asintió. Sonoko frunció el ceño. *¿Qué significa esto? ¿Desde cuándo Ran llama a Shinichi 'Kudo'? Ay, la madre, creo que ya se por dónde va… no me digas que vas a hacer esto, Ran…* Sonoko se la quedó mirando, confusa. Ran le devolvió la mirada con total seguridad y continuó.

"Ya hace dos años que desapareció. Bueno, vuelve de vez en cando. Mejor dicho, vuelve MUY de vez en cuando. Y yo últimamente me he estado cuestionando si estoy haciendo bien en esperarle… ¡no, no digas nada! Ya sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte, pero… ¿acaso él no es el doble de egoísta cada día que pasa por no llamar ni venir ni nada? Bien, he decidido que voy a OLVIDAR a Kudo. No quiero verle ni en pintura. Todo lo referente a él es agua pasada. Y por eso te he hecho venir aquí, para que me ayudes."

Sonoko, a cada palabra, parecía más aturdida. ¿Kudo? ¿Olvidar a Shinichi? *A ver qué me pedirá ahora…* pensó la chica suspirando, con algo de nerviosismo. 

Ran se quedó un instante en silencio, como si lo que fuese a decir significase más para ella, como si al decirlo todo eso pasarían de ser meros y simples conjeturas a una realidad ardiente.

"Yo… er… me gustaría que…" Ran cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos juntas delante de su cara en señal de súplica "¡¡Búscame un chico, Sonoko!!" 

Toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio, mirando sobresaltados a Ran. Sin darse cuenta, había exclamado la frase mucho más alto y perceptible de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Su tez se tornó pálida en 0'001 segundos y se sentó de nuevo con la vista baja. La que no estaba ni mucho menos tan tranquila era su amiga Sonoko. ¿Buscarle un chico? ¡¿Un novio?! ¿Quién demonios era esta usurera que se hacía pasar por su dócil amiga Ran? ¡El demonio en persona! 

No, tenía que haber un motivo por le cual Ran pensara así ahora. Es decir… no podía haber pasado de un día al otro de querer y echar de menos a ese detective a detestarlo y no querer que volviese nunca. 

"O-Oye Ran…"

"¿Me ayudarás?" exclamó ella al instante.

A Sonoko se le cayó una gotita "Eso ya lo veremos. Pero quiero preguntarte qué ha pasado entre vosotros para que pienses así… Es decir, a mi Shinichi siempre me ha caído mal y eso, pero es que lo tuyo es exageradísimo…" 

Ran sonrió débilmente. Se sacó un pequeño cartón de su bolsa y lo tendió en la mesa, para que Sonoko lo viera. La chica lo cogió y lo examinó. 

"¿Un calendario?" preguntó Sonoko sin entender "¿Qué tiene que ver un calendario con que odies a Shinichi?"

"¿Qué día es hoy, Sonoko?" dijo Ran con un hilillo de voz. Sonoko frunció el ceño.

"Pues… el 15 de marzo, digo yo vamos…" dijo Sonoko, rascándose la cabeza. Y de repente lo entendió. Volvió a mirar súbitamente el calendario, como si quisiera asegurarse de su hallazgo. No había duda. Miró luego a la triste cara de Ran, que aún así seguía sonriendo débilmente. "R-Ran… no me digas que no…" Ran negó lentamente con la cabeza, sonriendo para sí y con la vista perdida en algún recuerdo. Sonoko volvió a mirar el calendario con rabia. *¿Cómo puede ser…¡cómo puede ser que ese inútil se haya olvidado del día de ayer!?* 

- - - - -

Ya eran las siete pasadas. Los estómagos de Kogoro y Conan respectivamente empezaron a gemir. Cada uno, sentados al sofá y mirando el reloj de reojo, parecían inquietos. Kogoro porque, a pesar de haber resuelto un simple caso de intento de suicidio, tenía hambre y su hija no volvía. Conan estaba inquieto porque a parte de tener hambre, tenía un mal presentimiento. Ese extraño sexto sentido que tienen los detectives para dar por supuesto que algo malo va a pasar. ¿Pero qué? 

*¡Ahg! ¡Ayer me olvidé de llamar a Ran, ahora que caigo! Será mejor que la llame esta noche al móvil, cuando Kogoro duerma la mona…* pensó para si el pequeño detective, mientras miraba la serie. Ahora, por norma, prestaba más atención a los capítulos y a todas las escenas, para que no se repitiese el fallo del otro día.

El pomo de la puerta giró y Ran entró en el piso, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Ya estoy en casa." Se limitó a decir.

"¡Ya era hora, hija! ¡Vas a matar a tu padre de hambre!" dijo Kogoro Mouri sin inmutarse de su llegada, con la vista fija al televisor. 

"¿Qué hay para cenar, Ran-neechan?" preguntó inocentemente el niño. 

Ran, para sorpresa de Kogoro y Conan, se limitó a sonreír fríamente. Se dirigió a su habitación y al cabo de media hora volvió a salir, completamente nueva. Conan se la quedó mirando, asombrado y a la vez asustado, y Kogoro despegó sus ojos del televisor por fuerza. Ran lucía el típico modelo moderno que las adolescentes llevaban ahora. Ella y Sonoko habían ido de compras durante toda la tarde y ahora era tiempo de estrenar. Minifalda arrapada de un color negro que parecía cuero; un enorme y grueso cinturón plateado, remarcando el límite de sus caderas; y un arrapadísimo top sin mangas ni tiras de color rojo pasión con algunos trazos negros a conjunto con la falda. Toda la espalda estaba al aire, salvo por unas sencillas tiras para mantener el top bien agarrado. Tenía unas botas que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla y lucía un pendiente en la oreja izquierda, a juego con el cinturón.

Las gafas de Conan resbalaron. El chico se la quedó mirando por las partes más 'pronunciadas'. ¿Qué hacía Ran vestida así? Y lo más importante… ¿¡Dónde demonios iba!?

"¡R-Ran!" balbuceó como pudo Kogoro "¿S-Se puede saber qué dem…?"

La chica cogió un bolso negro a juego con la minifalda, se lo colgó a los hombros y abrió la puerta "Esta noche voy a salir. No me esperéis." Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo.

La consternación duró décimas de segundo. Conan y Kogoro tuvieron el mismo pensamiento "¡Pe-pero…¿y la cena?!" dijeron al unísono.

Ella esbozó una fría sonrisa "Existe la comida a domicilio." Y cerró la puerta.

Kogoro estuvo varios segundos sin moverse, como intentando digerir todo lo que había pasado en esos escasos segundos. Conan tampoco se lo creía. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Ran? Vale, había de reconocerlo, estaba GUAPÍSIMA, pero… esa no era la Ran que él conocía. Parecía una tigresa… 

"E-Esto… tío Kogoro, voy a la tienda de enfrente para comprar algo, ¿vale? ¡Enseguida vuelvo!" 

Sin dar tiempo a responder, Conan desapareció tras la puerta. Kogoro hizo un 'grrr' y continuó mirando la serie, bastante ofendido por haberse quedado más sólo que la una.

Mientras, Conan bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. Lo último que le interesaba ahora era ir al restaurante de ramen a encargar dos platos de fideos chinos. Con toda la seguridad del mundo cruzó la calle y tiró hacia abajo. Y allí entró en la cabina donde tantas veces antes había echo uso de sus servicios. 

A prisa, Conan introdujo los yenes necesarios y marcó el número del móvil de Ran. A continuación, con la mano libre, cogió la pajarita y se la ajustó a su voz natural. El teléfono estuvo un rato haciendo señal de llamada, pero finalmente Ran lo cogió.

"¿Sí, dígame?" dijo ella. *Claro.* pensó Conan *Ella no tiene registrado el número de la cabina en su memoria. No sabe quien soy. Lo mejor será actuar con indiferencia, como quien no quiere la cosa.*

"¡Hola, Ran! ¡Soy Shinichi!" dijo él, risueño. Sin embargo, algo no cuadró. El típico '¿Sh-Shinichi? ¿¡Dónde demonios estás!?' no apareció. La voz del otro lado pareció quebrarse y se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. "¿Ran, me oyes?" 

Para su sorpresa, Ran habló. Con un tono de voz que nunca jamás le había oído "Ah, hola Kudo. ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada." 

Conan se quedó helado. Se pegó el teléfono al oído, como si lo hubiera entendido mal a causa del ruido de la activa calle nocturna.

"¿Có-cómo?" fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ran hizo un suspiro "Mira, he quedado con unos amigos y no puedo correr con el móvil a la mano. Si no quieres nada cuelgo."

"¡E-Espera!" dijo Conan rápidamente "R-Ran, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me has llamado por mi apellido?" preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido. 

"¿Y por qué debería llamarte por tu nombre cuando no eres más que un conocido?" dijo ella fríamente. 

Eso fue como un cubo de agua fría para Conan. Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Él, un conocido? ¿Él era SÓLO un conocido para Ran? Definitivamente, algo no iba bien. ¡Vaya si no! Su instinto masculino le dijo que, de nuevo, la había pifiado. A saber qué es lo que habría hecho él sin darse cuenta. Pero por mucho que pensase y pensase, no se le ocurría nada. Hacía tiempo que no hablaban y, por consiguiente, no podía haberla herido. Quizás era por eso, precisamente. Quizás estaba molesta porque no la llamaba…

"Lo siento, Ran" dijo él. 

Por un instante, Ran no supo qué decir. Tal vez se lo estaba pensando mejor y ahora lo perdonaría…

"¿Te…te has dado cuenta…?" fue lo que dijo Ran entre susurros, con la voz rota.

Conan frunció el ceño, confundido "Lo siento, a partir de ahora te llamaré como mínimo una vez por semana, ¿va bien?" 

Conan, quien había dicho eso de puro corazón, esperaba la respuesta impaciente. Sin darse cuenta que la había pifiado hasta el fondo. Los instantes de silencio no fueron inducidos por la ilusión de Ran, sino por la furia contenida. 

"E-Eres un estúpido, Shinichi…" susurró ella débilmente "Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que haces… sólo te interesan tus casos, tus estúpidos casos… ¡Soy una chica, ¿sabes?! ¡Estoy apunto de cumplir los dieciocho y me he tirado dos años esperándote! ¡Y te juro que no voy a seguir con ello! ¡Se acabó! ¡No quiero que me llames, nunca más, ¿entendido?!"

Conan se quedó helado "¡¿P-Pero se puede saber qué dem…?!"

Ran lo cortó con furia "¡¡Ahora te diré lo que me pasa!! ¡¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Shinichi?! ¡¿LO SABES?!" Ran no dio tiempo a contestar y siguió "¡¡Exacto, 15 de marzo, y eso no te dice absolutamente nada, ¿eh?! ¡¡Ayer fue el 14 de marzo, Shinichi, pero supongo que tampoco sabrás qué es eso, ¿verdad?!! ¡¡Ayer, Shinichi Kudo, fue el Día Blanco*!!" 

Conan sintió como eso le punzaba el corazón. Era cierto… ayer fue el Día Blanco… el día del torneo fue el Día Blanco… 

La voz del teléfono volvió sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse.

"¡Y yo, Shinichi, YO te tejí una bufanda con todo mi corazón! ¡Y tú ni siquiera te acuerdas! ¡Claro que no, cómo ibas a acordarte! ¡¡Pues escúchame bien, ESTOY HARTA!! ¡¡Harta de ti, de tus casos y de tus mentiras!! ¡¡Desde siempre has sabido que no volverías a Tokio!! ¡¡No sería de extrañar que me estuvieses llamando desde Los Ángeles!! ¡Quizás allí tus padres te han prometido con una famosa personalidad, una chica rubia y ojos azules, ¿no?! ¡¡PUES ME DA IGUAL!! ¡¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI, SHINICHI KUDO, NUNCA MÁS!!"

__

_Tut-tut, tut-tut… _

El pequeño detective se quedó fuertemente amarrado al teléfono. Las palabras de Ran aún resonaban por su cabeza. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Como siempre. Ran tenía razón. ¡Era su culpa! Era él el que se había olvidado de comprarle un regalo. Ella le había tejido una bufanda preciosa, con sus iniciales y todo, y él ni siquiera se acordaba del Día Blanco… 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan audaz en los casos, pero en la vida real y sentimental no era más que un patoso como todos o peor aún? Si no ponía punto y final al asunto, éste amenazaba con arrebatarle de las manos algo que era suyo y que a la vez no lo era; algo que para él era lo más importante en este mundo. Si no se daba prisa, perdería a Ran. Y esta vez la perdería para siempre. 

Mientras, Kogoro seguía malhumorado, mirando la televisión.

*Si que tarda el crío ese para ir a comprar ramen…* gruñó.

Fin del cap. 3

_CONTINUARÁ_

*_Día Blanco_: El Día Blanco (en Japón es conocido como White's Day), 14 de marzo, es el día en que los chicos devuelven el regalo a las chicas que éstas les dieron en San Valentín (el 14 de febrero). Me explico: una chica le da chocolate –aunque Ran no le hiciese chocolate para que la declaración no fuese tan evidente ;) - al chico que le gusta, lo cual significa una declaración abierta para el chico. Éste, a cambio, le hace un regalo un mes más tarde en el Día Blanco, si corresponde a su amor, claro. ¿Romántico, _neh_?

**~Notas de la Autora~**

¡Hoooola! ¿Cómo estáis todos? Ya veis, aunque ha habido muuuuuuchos problemas con todos los ordenadores de mi family, ¡sigo escribiendo! Y reconozco que la semana que pasé sin ordenador por causa de una avería de este, me pasó larguísima… ¡qué ganas tenía de ponerme al teclado de nuevo! Y es que durante la ausencia del ordenador, mi cerebrín ha ido pensando nuevas escenas romanticotas para que disfrutes, jejeje 

Bueno, nada más. Cualquier duda, sugerencia y/o reclamación a **cinturo@3xl.net**

Salu2 a to2

_CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF)_

·30 | Julio | 03·


	4. El segundo amor

**Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;**

**NA** – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

**::**Simbología**::**

__

**_"…" _**_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_- - - - -_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_/ /···\ \_**_ Flash Back_

__

__

__

**Empezando a Olvidar**

****

**Cap. 4 – _'El segundo amor…'_**

****

_Un fic escrito por **CiNtUrO-cHaN** (CCF)_

El dieciséis de marzo amaneció nublado, con un cielo gris y un viento helado. Las temperaturas habían bajado mucho, y aunque hacía apenas unos pocos días que el Sol lucía con su total esplendor, el clima había cambiado radicalmente. 

Era lunes, día de vuelta al trabajo y a la escuela. Aunque era temprano, las seis de la mañana, afuera ya había mucha actividad y los ruidos interminables de los coches. Los hombres de negocios, que solían tomar los trenes de seis y media a ocho, empezaban ya su actividad laboral. También había algunos pequeños en las calles, corriendo hacia su parada de autobús, ya que seguramente su escuela estaría lo suficiente lejos como para tener que coger el transporte tan temprano. Pero todo eso no le decía nada. Toda esa gente le era indiferente. La había visto todos los días, durante toda su vida. Era aburrido. Sí, esa era la palabra: aburrimiento. Ran estaba cansada de su aburrida vida, de no divertirse nunca. Pensó en la noche de ayer. Fue la primera experiencia; era la primera vez que salía tan de noche sola, sin su padre. Aunque en ningún momento pensó en pasarse de la ralla, lo cierto es que no lo disfrutó mucho. Todos los chicos que le presentaron, y hasta Sonoko y otras amigas, parecían pasárselo en fábula. Pero ella no. Intentaba sonreír, hacer ver que ella se lo pasaba bien, pero no. ¿Por qué diantre no podía ser como las demás? 

*Tal vez sí que soy, al fin y al cabo, un poco extraña. Las chicas a mi edad salen cada día de noche, están con chicos, beben… tal vez soy yo aquí la rara. Y yo que creí todos estos años que era Sonoko la que no encajaba conmigo… seguro que ella pensó miles de veces eso mismo conmigo. Aún no sé como alguien tan moderna como ella ha podido estar tanto tiempo conmigo.*

El despertador empezó a sonar, y Ran lo paró con un gesto rápido. Se miró la mano con intranquilidad. *Puede que el kárate haya influenciado en mí… tal vez el kárate me haya hecho fuerte y rápida, pero la fuerza y la rapidez no son cosas muy comunes en las chicas de hoy. Eso es, soy una marimacho. ¡Pues eso va a cambiar!* 

Poco a poco, Ran se fue alzando de la cama. Empezaba un día más. Se dirigió al armario y se puso el uniforme. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, se miró al espejo. Cayó en la cuenta que la mayoría de las chicas de los institutos, para parecer más 'sexys', solían subirse las faldas ya que, en determinados institutos, las hacían demasiado largas.

Así que Ran, ni corta ni perezosa, se dobló la falda tres dedos y se puso esos calcetines tan grandes que solían llevar las chicas, los cuales llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. 

Se miró al espejo, algo avergonzada. *Da igual, tengo que superarlo. A partir de ahora, va a ser siempre así. Y aunque me miren o se burlen, continuaré así. Lo he jurado.* 

Ran salió de su cuarto con la maleta y se fue a la cocina. Para su sorpresa, Conan y Kogoro ya estaban allí. A las siete de la mañana, en la cocina. *¿Qué demonios…?*

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?" preguntó Ran de brazos cruzados. 

Kogoro y Conan se sobresaltaron al oír de Ran, e inmediatamente se giraron y se pusieron el uno junto al otro, sonriendo, cosa que le resultó extraña a la chica.

"¡R-Ran, hija! ¡Muy buenos días!" 

"¿Has dormido bien, Ran-neechan?"

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Estaba claro que algo raro ocurría ahí. Ran miró con desconfianza hacia los fogones que Conan y Kogoro estaban tapando.

"¿Podéis apartaros, por favor?" preguntó Ran con cara de 'Salid de aquí inmediatamente si no queréis probar mi kárate'

Conan y Kogoro se miraron atemorizados, y ambos conscientes de que seguir escondiéndolo no serviría de nada, se apartaron. Lo que Ran vio allí la dejó en blanco. Ollas, huevos, leche, azúcar, sal, y un sinfín de productos más, todo mezclado y ensuciado. Sin mencionar una olla que ahora parecía oxidada, vete tú a saber el por qué. 

"¡Pe-pe…!" Ran miró la cocina en shock, como si ahora mismo estuviese oyendo su espíritu, llamándola para que la protegiera de los hombres que siempre la ponían perdida.

"Hi-hija, lo sentimos…" dijo Kogoro "Co-Conan y yo queríamos darte una sorpresa preparándote el desayuno… pero no nos ha salido muy bien…"

Conan asintió con pesadez y ambos miraron a Ran suplicantes. 

"No, si ya veo que no os ha salido muy bien…" replicó ella, que seguía mirando toda la cocina "Creo que… creo que me voy ya, papá… Conan, hoy ve sin mi a la escuela…" 

Ran cogió la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, con la imagen de la cocina destrozada en su mente. Kogoro y Conan la siguieron rápidamente.

"Pero Ran, si sólo son las siete. Empiezas a las nueve, ¿no? ¿Dónde irás hasta entonces?" preguntó Kogoro con preocupación.

Ran abrió la puerta lentamente "Yo…er… por ahí…" y marchó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la puerta. 

"¡Ha sido culpa tuya, niño! ¿A quién se le ocurre intentar hacer el desayuno para animarla?" exclamó el hombre exaltado.

"¡Yo ya te dije que no pusieras los huevos al microondas!" contrarrestó él con indignación.

- - - - -

El señor Kijikata cogió el juego de llaves del pabellón y escogió la que deseaba. Acto seguido, la introdujo al pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió. El gran pabellón se alzó en sus ojos. Aunque era relativamente pequeño respecto al del torneo, el pabellón de Teitan le traía muchos recuerdos de sus entrenamientos y de sus alumnos. Y al pensar en sus alumnos, pensó en Ran. Debía comunicarle el resultado del jurado del torneo de anteayer. 

Empezó a preparar todo el material para las clases de gimnasia, pues él también era profesor de educación física. Entonces oyó un ruido de pasos y se giró hacia allí.

"¿Se puede?" 

El señor Kijikata se quedó sorprendido "¿Ran? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?" 

Ella sonrió y entró en el pabellón "Es que me he levantado muy temprano hoy y…"

Ran se dirigió hacia su sensei "¿Está preparando todo el material para después? Debe ser muy duro esto de prepararlo cada día y tan temprano…"

Él se encogió de hombros "Ya hace más de quince años que lo hago y no me he quejado ni una sola vez."

Ran abrió los ojos "¿¡Q-Quince años!? ¿Y dice que desde hace quince años que lo hace? ¡Qué paciencia la suya! Francamente, no creo que yo pudiera soportarlo…" 

"Jajaja, no te creas, que al principio me pareció muy duro esto de sacar todo el material y dejarlo al alcance, sin mencionar que al terminar las clases tengo que ordenarlo todo a su sitio. Pero me he acostumbrado, además me gusta este trabajo. Si no me gustara lo que hago, ¿no crees que ya lo habría dejado? Es igual que el kárate. Si hay algo que te gusta, debes seguirlo hasta el final, ¿no crees?" 

Ran lo miró fijamente. Esa frase le venía de perlas. *Si hay algUIEN que me gusta, debo seguirlo hasta el final… ¿debo seguirlo? Tal vez sería mejor hacerlo…* Ran se quedó pensativa un momento *¡No, alto! ¡Esto ya lo discutí! ¡Ya está todo decidido!, además Sonoko ya debe haber…*

"Ah, oye Ran"

Ran salió de sus pensamientos "¿Sí?"

"Sobre…el torneo y eso… quería decirte que…" 

Ran lo miró con atención. Es cierto, se había olvidado completamente del torneo… ¿Qué habrían decidido los jueces? Pero, de repente, un pensamiento la invadió. Tal vez uno de los motivos por los cuales no era muy femenina era su fuerza, su kárate. Tal vez era eso… Ahora que lo planteaba, cuando esa misma noche Sonoko le presentó aun chico y ella le dijo que hacía kárate, el tío se intimidó y se alejó. 

*Pero… no podría… nunca podría dejar el kárate… es mi vida… hace demasiado tiempo que lo practico como para ahora dejarlo por el estúpido de Shinich… ¡¡EH, UN MOMENTO!! ¡Se supone que esto lo hago por mí, y no por Shinichi! ¡Humph!*

"Pues…que…"

Ran lo miró atentamente. Ganar ese torneo significaría un estupendo reconocimiento por parte de grandes jefes de los mejores clubes de kárate del Japón, los cuales buscan futuras estrellas, gente joven, para llenar la 'plantilla'. Y eso, sin duda, también le proporcionaría una beca hacia algún instituto con un club de kárate. Realmente no se lo había planteado nunca así, que el kárate, a parte de satisfacción propia y defensa, pudiese servirle para su futuro.

"Que…¿Que qué?" dijo Ran nerviosa, mirando con duda la impasible cara de su maestro.

De repente, sus facciones se endulzaron y sonrió "¡¡Lo han pospuesto!!"

"¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡¿En serio?!" Ran empezó a saltar de alegría "¡¿Cómo es eso?!"

"Los jueces decidieron que vuestras fuerzas estaban muy igualadas, y que tu derrumbamiento fue mala suerte. Y tu contrincante tampoco se opuso a la revancha. Personalmente, creo que los propios jueces tenían ganas de verte en acción, seguro que habían oído hablar de ti y no se querían quedar sin su ración de lucha." 

"Pe-pe-pe… ¿Y qué ha pasado con los patrocinadores? Eso que me dijo que buscaban gente y tal…"

"¡Ah! Ellos buscaban de cada categoría los mejores, ¡y piénsalo! Tú vas a jugar ahora la final dentro de un tiempo, cuando se establezca la fecha, así que eres automáticamente campeona o subcampeona, así que seguro que más de uno tiene la vista fijada en ti. ¡La enhorabuena! Mis más sinceras felicidades."

Ran se puso algo roja "A-Aún no me lo puedo creer…" 

"Ran, oye, ¿no te has planteado nunca de dedicarte al kárate? No me refiero a deporte a parte, sino a profesión. Jugar en competiciones mucho mayores. Cobrar mucho dinero por hacer algo que te gusta, eso es lo que quiere todo el mundo, y ahora está a punto de aparecerte en bandeja de plata una oportunidad única, así que te recomiendo que dejes de banda esos problemillas personales que sé que hace tiempo te tienen preocupada y mires más por ti misma, porque en serio que tienes mucho potencial." 

Ran se quedó boquiabierta. El señor Kijikata le guiñó un ojo y sonrió "Y ahora vete, que tengo que terminar de arreglar esto y falta poco para que empiece a llegar la gente." El señor Kijikata condujo a Ran hacia la puerta y allí se despidieron.

Ran continuó andando por todo el patio y se dirigió hacia el instituto. Era cierto, pronto vendría gente y empezarían las clases. Ahora las clases le sonaba algo extraño, ajeno totalmente a ella. Tenía la mente en la presente conversación con su maestro. El otro día también pensó en eso, aunque no muy seriamente porque no tuvo tiempo, pero ahora sí. Lo que el señor Kijikata le había querido decir, resumido, era que tenía un buen futuro como karateka profesional. Karateka… La idea sonaba bastante extraña, si bien nunca se la había planteado. ¿Ella, una karateka profesional? Si fuera así, podría incluso viajar por todo el mundo, hacia competiciones, y clarísimamente mejorar el triple. Ahora la idea empezaba a hacerse bastante atractiva.

"¡Ran! ¡Eh, Ran!"

Ran se giró sobre si misma para ver a su compañera Sonoko correr hacia ella con la mano alzada. Venía bastante animada.

"Bue-buenos días, si que tienes actividad tan temprano, Sonoko…" dijo ella mirándola sonriendo.

Sonoko negó furtivamente con la cabeza y sonrió "¡¡Ran, ya está!! ¡¡He hecho lo que me pediste!!" 

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella, confusa.

Sonoko frunció el ceño, pero no le hizo caso "¿Pues a qué va a ser? ¡A encontrarte un chico! Mira, mira, aquí tengo su foto" Sonoko le tendió una foto tamaño carnet de un chico de aproximadamente su edad; tenía el pelo castaño, ojos azules y una carita encantadora, a parte que tenía los hombros muy anchos, cosa indiscutible de que estaría, según Sonoko, 'macizo'. 

"Ah…er…" fue lo único que dijo Ran. Sinceramente, ya se había olvidado por completo de que el otro día le pidió a Sonoko que le buscara novio. Ahora la idea le daba algo de pánico. 

"Se llama Kaji Okata, acaba de terminar sus estudios y va a empezar primer curso a la universidad de Waseda. Es el capitán del club de kendo y hace dos años dio clases de kárate. Ha ganado un montón de campeonatos de ambos deportes y ahora va a empezar en la facultad de letras, ¿a que te he pillado uno bueno?" 

Ran se la quedó mirando "¿Es que a ti sólo te interesan los hombres 10?" 

Sonoko hizo cara de ofendida "¡Ya sabes que para mí sólo existe Makoto!" 

"Sí, sí. ¿Y ayer por la noche también pensaste en Makoto cuando se te acercó aquel chico melenudo?" 

Sonoko se puso colorada "¡Oye! ¡Se suponía que tu estabas concentrada en _tu_ chico!"

"¡¡No era _mi_ chico!!" 

"Bueno, bueno, lo que sea, ¿pero te gusta? Es un amigo de mi hermana, y ya le he hablado de ti. Dice que para él no hay ningún inconveniente. Además, dice que te pareces mucho a una cantante de j-pop que a él le gusta mucho."

A Ran se le cayó una gotita "Ah…pues vale…" 

- - - - -

El timbre de la escuela sonó, y todos los alumnos entraron en el centro, charlando animadamente sobre el fin de semana pasado. Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko corrieron hacia Conan con entusiasmo, como tantas otras veces antes.

"¡Buenos días, Conan!" dijo Ayumi risueña.

Mitsuhiko miró el reloj "Si no nos damos prisa, para cuando entremos en clase la señorita Kobayashi ya habrá empezado la lección. ¡Apresurémonos!"

"Tsk, por mi mejor, chico. Así no mandarán deberes." Dijo Genta resoplando.

Mientras todos se dirigían a las clases, Ai se acercó disimuladamente hacia Conan, lo mismo que siempre hacía cuando quería hablarle sin que los Detective Boys estuvieran en medio.

"Parece que hoy, el gran detective no ha dormido bien…" dijo ella sonriendo "¿Problemas domésticos?"

Conan se puso ambas manos en al cabeza y suspiró "Es que Ran-neechan…"

Ai soltó una carcajada y Conan enrojeció "¡Sabes perfectamente como yo que es difícil fingir dos personalidades! ¡Es lógico que de vez en cuando me confunda, ¿no?" 

La chica asintió, sonriendo "Claro, claro. Es normal" dijo sin poder evitar que le saliera una risita. 

"Oye, Haibara, quiero preguntarte una cosa." 

La chica sonrió "¿Acerca de la opinión de las mujeres?" Al ver que Conan no decía nada, lo tomó por un sí. Volvió a sonreír. Esa situación era de lo más divertida. Ver en un apuro de este tipo al famoso Shinichi Kudo era muy grato. Ojalá tuviera una cámara en ese preciso instante. "Tú dirás." 

"Er…esto… imagínate que a ti te gusta un chico, y que por San Valentín le das un regalo. Luego llega el Día Blanco y ese chico se olvida… ¡pero no es culpa del chico! Porque el chico tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar, muy importantes, y eso no significa que al chico no le guste la chica. ¿No crees que la chica no tiene ningún motivo por enfadarse?" 

Conan miró a Ai recién acabó el relato. Ahora la chica ya no reía en absoluto, se lo había quedado mirando con una expresión de sorpresa. Finalmente dijo "¿No me digas que le hiciste eso a Ran?" 

*¿Tanto se notaba que hablaba de mí?* pensó contrariado.

Conan asintió. La chica aún abrió más los ojos "Entonces te lo tienes bien merecido, Kudo. ¿Cómo has podido olvidar algo así? El día de San Valentín, y por consiguiente el Día Blanco, son unos días muy importantes para las chicas. Claro que tiene motivos por enfurecerse. Francamente, creo que tú sólo eres bueno en los casos. ¿Cómo se te ha podido pasar algo así? Kudo, eres un completo desastre. Siendo así, no me extrañaría que la chica te diera la espalda y se buscara a otro. Eso, al menos, es lo que haría yo." 

El pequeño detective se la quedó mirando, con los ojos abiertos, sin saber qué decir. En las últimas horas había tratado de auto-convencerse que él no tenía la culpa. Es decir, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, ¿o no? Pero era bien cierto que era un fallo bastante grande… Quería seguir hablando sobre eso, pero la señorita Kobayashi entró en el aula y empezó un nuevo día. 

"¡Yupi! ¡No hay deberes!" exclamó Genta al finalizar las clases "¡Qué suerte!"

Ayumi asintió, contenta "Sí, hoy podremos pasar más tiempo jugando al parque. Vamos, rápido, antes que nos quiten el sitio de la hierba." 

Los cinco chicos se dirigieron hacia el parque, pero en el camino se encontraron, ni más ni menos, que con Ran y Sonoko, las cuales parecían bastante nerviosas y sorprendidas al verlos.

"¡Hola, Ran-neechan!" exclamaron Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko a la vez.

Ran los miró "Hola, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿Vais al parque?" preguntó ella. Los chicos asintieron.

"¿Y tú donde vas tan guapa, Ran-neechan?" preguntó Ayumi inocentemente. Conan empezó a interesarse en la conversación, mientras Ai lo miraba de reojo indignada ante lo que le había dicho antes.

Ran se puso algo roja y nerviosa ante el comentario, y fue entonces cuando Sonoko se adelantó y les guiñó el ojos "¡Ah, queridos niños! ¡Vuestra Ran ha quedado con un chico guapísimo! ¡Y ahora nos vamos, que sino llegará tarde a la cita!" 

"¡¡So-So-Sonoko!!" titubeó la chica. Sonoko la cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarla, diciéndoles adiós a los niños con la mano. Todos se las quedaron mirando. No era una escenita muy habitual; además, siempre solía ser Sonoko quien salía con los chicos.

"¡Huau! ¡Yo de mayor quiero ser como Ran-neechan!" exclamó Ayumi, impresionada. Conan gruñó. 

"Vaya, vaya. Parece que Ran ya no está con ese detective…" dijo Mitsuhiko.

"¿Qué detective?" preguntó Genta.

"¡Sí, hombre! El que vive en la casa encantada." 

"Ahh, ya se lo que dices."

Conan hubiese pensado, en circunstancias normales, *¿Cómo que casa encantada?*. Pero como esa no era una circunstancia normal, sólo pensaba en lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ran había quedado con un chico? ¡No es posible! ¡Ran nunca le haría algo así! O sí… bien pensado, lo que le dijo anoche por teléfono… 

"¡Chicos!"

Ai, Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi se giraron ante el firme grito de Conan. Poco a poco, el niño fue alzando la cabeza con fuego en los ojos.

"Tenemos que investigar a Ran-neechan. ¡Hay que descubrir con quién sale, dónde van y qué harán! ¡No podemos permitir que Ran-neechan se vaya así, como así!" 

Genta le miró con el ceño fruncido "¿Y por qué no?" 

Conan lo fusiló con la mirada "¡¡PUES PORQUE NO!! ¡¿No has oído nunca que las chicas enamoradas se vuelven más bordes?! ¡¿Quieres que Ran se porte mal contigo?! ¿No, verdad? ¡Pues vamos, hay que evitar que ocurra algo!" 

Conan se puso a correr en dirección hacia dónde habían desaparecido ambas chicas. Los otros lo siguieron de cerca, algo contrariados. Entonces, Mitsuhiko dijo "¿Pero eso de que las chicas enamoradas están más bordes, no era al revés?" 

- - - - -

Ran andaba a tientas, mirando nerviosamente el papel que le acababa de dar Sonoko. Allí ponía el nombre de la calle dónde habían quedado. Según el papel, estaba al lado de una gran fuente en forma de delfín. Sonoko acababa de irse, para según ella dejarla en la intimidad. Ran miró alrededor. Allí estaba, una fuente en forma de delfín que escupía agua por la boca. Estaba en medio de una pequeña plazoleta con muchos árboles y tiendas de helados y similares alrededor. 

_Bibibi-bibibi-bibibi_

Ran cogió el móvil del bolso y pulsó el botón para descolgar "¿Sí?" 

"¡Ran, soy yo, Sonoko! ¿Qué, le has visto ya?"

"¿Sonoko? ¿Pero tú no te habías ido?"

"Jo-jo, las grandes amigas no se abandonan a la intemperie en su primera experiencia. Si necesitas algún consejo, ¡llámame!"

Ran enrojeció "¡¿Cómo que 'primera experiencia'?! ¡¿Hasta dónde diablos te crees que llegaremos, Sonoko?! ¡Cuelgo!" 

"¡No esp…!" 

Ran colgó el portátil y se lo volvió a colocar en el bolso. *Esta Sonoko, va muy equivocada si piensa que voy a dejarme seducir tan fácilmente. Si intenta algo conmigo, le haré una llave y… ¡no! E-Espera, esta es mi habitual conducta… ¿Qué ha pasado con 'la nueva Ran'? Las chicas de mi edad se dejan hacer de todo. Pe-pero si intenta besarme…n-no sé si yo… nunca me habría imaginado que mi primer beso sería así…* 

Ran se sentó al borde de la fuente. Según Sonoko, allí era exactamente el punto de encuentro. Pero allí aún no había nadie. Tendría que esperar. 

Entonces notó una sombra y alzó la cabeza. La primera sensación que tuvo fue que el hombre estaba a contraluz. Él también pareció notarlo y se apartó. Ran lo miró. Sí, sin duda alguna, ése era Kaji Okata. Encajaba perfectamente en la descripción, y sin duda alguna era el hombre de la foto. Las mejillas de Ran se coloraron. Era cierto que era bastante más guapo a lo real. Lo que le llamó la atención es que parecía tan o más nervioso que ella con todo el asunto.

"Hola, soy Kaji Okata. ¿Eres Ran Mouri?" preguntó algo rojo, con la mano en la cabeza, aparentando indiferencia.

"Er, um, sí…" dijo ella finalmente. "Puedes llamarme Ran."

El comentario pareció darle fuerzas al chico, que no se esperaba algo así tan pronto. Sonrió tiernamente "¡Bien! Llámame Kaji." 

- - - - -

A pocos metros de distancia, escondidos entre los arbustos y observando la escenita con prismáticos, se encontraban los Detective Boys. No oían nada, pero por lo que habían visto, ése era la cita de Ran. 

"Uah…qué envidia… ese chico es guapísimo…" susurró Ayumi.

Genta y Mitsuhiko se giraron hacia ella, escandalizados "¡¡P-P-Pero Ayumi!! ¡Debe tener unos veinte años!" 

Ayumi continuó en su sueño "Ah…sería formidable que fuese algo más mayor… quiero crecer…ah…" La niña se mantuvo en un estado de semi-ensoñación durante el tiempo en que contempló a Kaji y Ran. Ambos parecían bastante nerviosos. Sin previo aviso, se levantaron y empezaron a andar hacia ellos.

"Grrr… ¿qué tiene esa en la cabeza?" dijo Conan, fusilándolos con la mirada a través del prismático. 

Ai frunció el ceño "Si yo fuera Ran, me olvidaría de ti y haría lo que está haciendo ahora, buscar a otro." 

"¡Ya vale, Haibara!" dijo él, al borde del colapso "¡Estoy seguro que no va en serio! ¡Ran nunca haría algo así!" 

"Esto…" ése era Genta, que hablaba algo atemorizado al intervenir en una discusión algo extraña por parte de Conan y Ai. Ellos lo miraron cansados y habló "Es que creo que sería mejor que nos metiésemos más adentro, Ran-neechan se acerca por aquí con ese tío."

Eso sonó como un grito de batalla "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ahora verá ése! ¡Pobre de él que…!"

Ai le cogió rápidamente de la chaqueta y el chico se giró furioso "Conan, eres PEQUEÑO para entrometerte en estas cosas de MAYORES. Déjales hacer. Si quieres, luego le hablarás DE OTRO MODO, pero ahora estamos todos aquí, ¿eh?" dijo señalando a los niños que les escuchaban sin entender. 

Conan había entendido el mensaje de Ai. Ésta le decía que lo mejor que debía hacer, con los niños delante, era no hacer nada. Y luego ya la llamaría siendo Shinichi. Porque, ahora mismo, Shinichi era el único que la podía calmar o todo lo contrario, hacerla enfadar. 

"Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no dejamos que Ran-neechan haga sola? Nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí. Si nos descubre, se enfadará" dijo Mitsuhiko.

Ayumi asintió preocupada "Yo no quiero que Ran-neechan se enfade con nosotros. Venga, vamos Conan." Dijo la niña tirando de su manga. Conan dirigió una última mirada hacia la pareja y les siguió, con la mirada perdida. 

"Pues yo creo que Ran-neechan va en serio." Dijo Ayumi, de repente, cuando estaban ya bastante lejos del parque.

Todos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, en especial Conan "¿Por qué?" preguntó éste.

Ayumi se sintió complacida ante la atención y se sonrojó "Tú eres un hombre, Conan, y no comprenderás nunca a las mujeres, ¿eh Haibara?" Ai sonrió maliciosamente, recordando la conversación de antes con Conan. Él también lo recordó y no dijo nada. Ayumi siguió "Ran-neechan está ya en el último curso, ¿no? Ya es hora de empezar a pensar en su futuro. Y no me refiero únicamente a los estudios. Para todo el mundo, ingresar a una universidad, trabajar o lo que sea implica estar todo el día ocupado. He oído decir muchas veces a mi madre que quien no escoge pareja antes de esto, no la escoge hasta los cuarenta, o simplemente se queda soltero toda su vida. Éste es, sin duda, el período de aparejamiento de los estudiantes, justo antes de entrar al mundo profesional."

Todos se la quedaron mirando, sorprendidos. Ayumi se puso nerviosa "Bue-Bueno, eso es lo que dice mi mamá…" 

Conan se quedó en trance. ¿Significaba eso que Ran iba en serio? ¿Que esa relación con ese tío iba EN SERIO? Un sinfín de escenas le pasaron por la mente. Horrorizado, miró a Ai para ver si ésta estaba de acuerdo con la niña. Ella, al verle que le interrogaba con la mirada, asintió. Eso fue un golpe duro. Rápidamente, dejó el balón a los otros y se marchó corriendo. Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se lo quedaron mirando sorprendido.

"¡Conan! ¡Eh, vuelve!" le gritaron los tres a la vez. Empezaron a correr tras él, pero la voz de Ai les retuvo.

"No. Dejadle." 

Los tres la miraron sin comprender "Pero…"

Ai se giró y continuó andando. Los tres chicos la siguieron, confusos ante la escena. Si su intuición de detectives no fallaba, allí se habían discutido más temas de los que ellos creían…

- - - - -

Mientras, Ran y Kaji paseaban por el parque. Éste había perdido toda la vergüenza de un principio, y Ran empezaba a sentirse también más cómoda. 

"¿Así que vas a estudiar en Waseda? ¡Eso está muy bien!" le dijo ella.

Kaji se quedó algo sorprendido "¿Cómo lo has sabido?" 

Ran sonrió "¡Sonoko! Tú eres amigo de su hermana, ¿no?"

"Ah, entiendo. Bueno, ir a Waseda tampoco es algo tan extraordinario. Además, aún me falta un examen final que lo decidirá todo. Piensa que estamos a mediados de marzo y aún es pronto para decir eso."

"Ah, yo tenía entendido que ya estabas en Waseda." Dijo ella, algo decepcionada.

"No, no. Seguramente el año que viene sí, pero de momento aún estoy terminando la escuela superior, como tú."

Eso sorprendió a la chica "¿Tienes mi misma edad?" preguntó Ran sin darle crédito. Él asintió. Ran lo miró de arriba a abajo. Kaji se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Entonces habló Ran "Pues no pareces en absoluto de mi edad. Eres muy alto y pareces tan maduro que…" Ran calló al instante y se puso la mano en la boca, avergonzada. *¿Yo he dicho eso? ¡Madre mía, qué vergüenza! ¡Que la tierra se me tragueeee*

"Bueno, tú eres muy guapa, Ran. Para serte sincero, cuando te he visto, lo primero que he pensado es: ¿cómo una preciosa chica como ella aún no tenía a nadie?" 

Ran lo miró, sonrojada. Él también la miró, aguardando la respuesta.

"Bueno… de hecho…tenía a alguien…" dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso al halago que le acababan de hacer.

Keji la miró, preocupado "¿Algo fue mal?"

Ran sonrió y miró hacia abajo "Como te he dicho, 'tenía' a alguien. Pero ahora no. Y no quiero hablar de eso, Kaji, por favor." Ran empezó a andar mirando al suelo. Kaji la siguió rápidamente.

"Perdona, no era mi intención entristecerte. Lo siento. No hablaré más de ello."

Ran negó con la cabeza "Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Es que ando muy susceptible estos días. Cada vez que hablo de él me pongo furiosa, y siempre lo acaba pagando alguien." 

Kaji se puso delante de ella y se acercó un poco para verle la cara "Vamos, vamos, no llores. Quiero que vuelvas a sonreírme, ¿eh? Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa, Ran."

*¿Eh…?*

Antes que se diera cuenta, Kaji apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Ran. Ésta miró a Kaji; él también la miraba fijamente. Ran supo lo que vendría a continuación, pero… ¿estaría preparada? No tuvo tiempo de planteárselo, Kaji se acercaba a ella cada vez más y más y más. Ran vio que Kaji cerraba los ojos, pero ella lo seguía mirando. ¿Estaba bien lo que iban a hacer? ¿Y…? 

Tenían los labios a medio centímetro. Ran se quedó paralizada.

*¿Y Shinichi?* 

De repente, un objeto golpeó la pierna de Kaji, haciéndole tambalear y soltarse de Ran. Ella miró el objeto que había golpeado a Kaji con determinación. ¿Dándole las gracias, quizás? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero lo cierto es que estaba agradecida a esa pelota de fútbol que la había salvado. Kaji miró la pelota furioso, y luego ambos miraron a su lanzador. 

*¿Conan?*

Fin del cap. 4

_To be continued_

**~ Notas de la Autora ~**

¡_Konbanwa_! Buenas a to2. Aquí un capítulo más de Empezar a Olvidar, ue ue ue! Sin duda, este veranito está siendo movido, ¿_neh_? Sí, sí. Mi inspiration se motiva más con el ventilador al máximo, si no sería IMPOSIBLE escribir. Demos gracias de tener algo como esto. ¡_Arigatô gozeimashita_! n_n Por cierto, ¿se nota que me estoy leyendo el _Shôgun_? 

Y sip, el título lo he escogido basándome en la historia de 'El primer amor…' del manga (y anime) de Detective Conan. Para los que no lo sepan (este capítulo corresponde al volumen 9 de la saga 2 en España) en esta historia se descubre quién fue el primer amor de Shinichi. Durante la historia parece ser que fue Asami Uchida, una chica 10, un par de cursos mayor que Shinichi. Pero resulta que al final fue Asami la que se enamoró en el pasado de Shinichi, pero éste la rechazó amablemente, diciéndole 'Es que hay una chica a la que conozco desde pequeño. Es muy fuerte, terca como una mula y bastante llorona…pero me gusta mucho…' Adivinad de quién hablaba n_~ .

Espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabéis, para cualquier cosa escribid a cinturo@3xl.net, ¿_neh_? 

Salu2 a to2! 

_CiNturO-cHaN, siempre a su servicio_

**·** 12 **~** August **~** 2OO3 ·


	5. Remordimientos del Corazón

**Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;**

**NA** – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

**::**Simbología**::**

__

**_"…" _**_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_- - - - -_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_~ ~ ~_**_ Flash Back_

__

__

__

**Empezando a Olvidar**

****

**Cap. 5 – _'Remordimientos del Corazón'_**

****

_Un fic escrito por **CiNtUrO-cHaN** (CCF)_

Ran y Kaji se quedaron boquiabiertos observando el pequeño niño de las gafas a unos quince metros de distancia, aún con la pierna al aire, señal indiscutible que había sido él el lanzador de la pelota. De improvisto, Conan empezó a correr hacia ellos con los brazos al aire.

"¡Lo siento, señor! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Estaba apuntando al árbol!" dijo él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

*¡Uno a cero, listo!* pensó.

Kaji se lo quedó mirando, confundido. ¿Había sido sólo mala puntería o le había apuntado a él desde un principio? *Tranquilo, sólo es un crío, es imposible que lo haya hecho. Y con Ran tendrás otras oportunidades.* 

"Pero Conan, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a jugar al fútbol con tus amigos?" preguntó Ran, arrodillándose para estar cara a cara.

Conan sonrió "Sí, pero tuve que volver porque se me había olvidado el balón, y como no les encontré pues creí que me perdería de camino a casa, así que decidí buscarte para volver juntos." Dijo él, risueño. Ran lo miró preocupada.

"Ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para no perderte, Conan…" le dijo en tono maternal. Luego se puso de pies y se encaró a Kaji, aún nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido y, más importante, por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar "Bueno, Kaji, está anocheciendo. No puedo dejar a Conan irse solo. Lo dejamos para otro día, ¿te parece bien?" 

Conan lo miró por encima del hombro *¡Ja! ¡Dos a cero!*

Kaji sonrió, una sonrisa bastante perturbada. Era obvio que no le parecía bien, pero no dijo nada "Está bien. Este niño… ¿le conoces?" preguntó él, mirándolo con fuego en los ojos. Conan correspondió a la mirada con mayor intensidad. Por un momento, a Ran le pareció que saltaban chispas. Contestó rápidamente.

"Sí. Es pariente de un amigo mío y sus padres están al extranjero, así que vive en mi casa." Dijo ella, mirando a Conan y sonriendo "¿Verdad, Conan?" el niño asintió sonriendo.

"Bueno, Ran, si quieres podemos quedar este domingo. Han abierto un nuevo parque de atracciones en Izu, podríamos ir juntos…" dijo Kaiji, al mismo tiempo que volvía a cercarse peligrosamente a Ran, según Conan.

La chica se puso algo roja ante la proximidad "Cla-claro." 

Por un instante, a Ran le pareció que Kaiji intentaba besarla de nuevo, pero de repente Ran notó como algo la estiraba hacia el sentido contrario del chico.

"¡¡Tengo hambre, Ran-neechan!!¡Vamos a casa! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" dijo Conan, tirando de ella. 

"Vale, vale, pero no tires de la manga. Adiós, Kaji." Dijo alejándose a causa de los tirones de Conan.

Él la despidió con la mano "Adiós, Ran. Ya te llamaré." 

Desde la lejanía, Kaji oyó un lejano 'vale'. Cuando hubieron desaparecido, frunció el ceño. Todo iba bien, todo le salía a pedir de boca, hasta que apareció él. Pero era demasiado pequeño para considerarle rival, aunque tenía que encargarse de él, ya que por lo que había visto, Ran sentía una especie de cariño especial en versus el niño. Primer paso: hacerse más importante para ella que él. Segundo paso: hacerse más importante para ella que ese chico del que le habló antes, ya que por lo visto Ran aún seguía pensando en él. Y en el tercer paso, Ran ya sería suya. Como tantas otras antes. 

- - - - -

"¡De verdad, no te entiendo!" dijo Ran, algo irritada, mirando de soslayo a Conan con el ceño fruncido. Ambos caminaban dados de la mano. Con la cita y todo, ya se había hecho de noche. Ran iba enseñando a Conan algunos indicios que había en su habitual camino, para que el niño no se perdiese más. "Con lo listo que eres y me sales con que te ibas a perder… no te entiendo, Conan." Dijo ella, finalmente.

Conan se puso la mano en la cabeza "Je-je, es que aún soy muy pequeño, Ran-neechan. Por cierto, ¿quién era ese tío?" preguntó él rápidamente, yendo al punto que le interesaba.

Ran lo miró "¿Tío?"

"¡¡Ah-er!! Quiero decir chico." 

Ran lo miró dudando. ¿Debía contárselo? Al fin y al cabo, siempre había podido confiar en Conan, ¿no? Siempre la había ayudado a sentirse mejor desahogándose, pero… ¿ahora también? Según la 'nueva Ran', una chica de casi dieciocho años no le va contando sus peripecias amorosas a un crío de siete. Pero Ran tenía dudas al respecto de 'la nueva Ran'. Por más que se esforzaba, no podía. No le salía del corazón. Parecía una especie de caparazón tratando de ocultar la verdadera alma. Un ejemplo muy claro de ello había sido Kaji. No se sentía muy cómoda con él. Los primeros minutos habían sido buenos, él se mostraba amable y Ran se lo pasaba bien, lo consideraba como un amigo. Pero al cabo de poco empezó a coger confianza en sí mismo, y cada vez había más contacto; que si darse la mano, que si le tocaba el hombro porque había tropezado… 

*Y luego, lo del beso. ¡Agh! Ojalá le hubiese tumbado de un golpe. Pero no, no debo hacerlo. Tengo que aguantar. Sí, tengo que aguantar por mí misma y por mi futuro. No puedo pasarme toda la vida huyendo de los hombres. Si sigo así, me terminaré por meterme en un convento… Pero no me gustó. Es algo que no puedo cambiar. Y sé que si lo intenta de nuevo no me gustará. Llevo demasiados años siendo así como para cambiar ahora. Claro que el problema también podría estar en que no me gusta que me lo haga _él_. Tal vez es ése el problema. Tal vez Kaji no sea el hombre apropiado para mí; además, Sonoko me dijo que tenía una larga lista de pretendientes. Tal vez debería dejarlo…*

"¿Ran?" 

Ran salió de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia Conan. Él rápidamente terminó la frase "…-neechan?" Involuntariamente, desde que Ran se había quedado pensativa, Conan se la había quedado observando como Shinichi, y no como Conan. El 'Ran' a secas le había salido del corazón. Pero advirtió rápidamente su fallo y lo corrigió al instante. Ran no se enteró de nada.

"Perdona, ¿qué decías, Conan?" dijo ella. 

"Sobre el chico…" dijo él, algo atormentado "Ese tal Kaji o como-se-llame… ¿es tu novio?" dijo él, finalmente. 

Ran miró a lo lejos. Conan aguardaba la respuesta, expectante. Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, volvió a mirarle y le contestó.

"No." 

Eso valió como mil millones de yenes para cualquier rico, como tres mil kokû a la época feudal para un campesino. Conan sonrió y sus ojos brillaron "¿En serio? ¡Genial!" 

"¿Genial? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Ran, algo sorprendida.

Conan rápidamente enrojeció "¡Ah-no! ¡Nada! Es que…er… me refería a que… bueno, creí que tu extraño comportamiento de la otra noche era debido a que tenías a alguien…" dijo él, algo excitado. 

Ran lo miró algo triste, y giró la vista "Yo no he dicho que no tenga a 'alguien'…" dijo en tono de suspense. 

Conan la miró, sin entender "¿Eh?" 

"Yo te he dicho que no tengo novio, y es cierto. Sin embargo, sí tengo a alguien especial." Dijo ella, mirando al oscuro firmamento. 

Conan la miró sin entender. ¿A quién se refería? ¿A él? Bueno, a su otro yo… a él en realidad. ¿A Shinichi? ¿Significaba eso que ya no estaba enfadada? No. Ran seguía enfadada, de no ser así no hubiese hecho lo de hoy. Y tenía la sensación de que aún había más…

"¿Pu-Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Ran-neechan?" preguntó Conan, mirando al suelo. Ran asintió con una sonrisa. Él prosiguió "¿Odias a Shinichi-niichan?" 

Ran paró de andar al instante y Conan la imitó. Ella le miró, sorprendida e impactada. Él le aguantó la mirada, expectante. Ran giró poco a poco la cabeza hacia delante. Empezó a abrir los labios. El corazón de ambos se aceleró. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Realmente ella lo odiaba? 

Hubo unos infinitos momentos de silencio.

"Lo cierto es que…" empezó a decir ella. Conan escuchaba con el corazón en puño.

Y, de repente, Ran empezó a andar de nuevo, ahora sin darle la mano a Conan. El niño se quedó sorprendido ante la acción y siguió andando detrás de ella. Mejor dicho, empezó a correr detrás de ella, ya que Ran iba muy deprisa. Cosa que hacía cuando estaba enfadada, confusa o varias cosas de éstas a la vez.

"¿R-Ran-neechan?" dijo él, jadeando "¿Por qué no me has contestado?" 

Ran no le miró "Porque no, Conan. Tú eres un niño y no debes saber estas cosas. Esto sólo me concierne a mí y a… bueno, y a Shinichi, pero ya casi no. Esto es sólo cosa mía, ¿comprendes? No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, ni tú ni nadie. Sé apañármelas yo sola, soy mayor, aunque no lo parezca. Aunque siempre llore y vista como una cría y me comporte como una cría, estoy en edad de tomar mis propias decisiones. Y de tener intimidad, ¿o tú no la tienes? Yo sí y tú también. Y esto es algo privado, ¿lo entiendes, Conan? Siento si he sido brusca, pero es la verdad."

Ran se plantó delante de su casa y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada. Conan paró de correr. Empezó a andar mirando al suelo, pensativo. ¿Y ahora, qué? Ahora ya ni en Conan confiaba. Esta vez la cosa sí iba en serio. Y cuanto antes la arreglase, mejor.

- - - - -

"Bueno… si ponemos 10 ml de la sustancia X y le añadimos 40 ml a N, y luego juntamos X y N…" 

_BOOOOM_. 

"¿No ha habido suerte, profesor?" dijo Ai bajando las escaleras. 

El doctor, lleno de polvo, con los bigotes y el pelo de punta, con los cristales de las gafas rotos y dos frascos de vidrio en ambas manos, se volvió hacia la inquilina, haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie. Sonriente, le dijo lo de siempre "Cada día falta menos, Ai, tú tranquila."

Y Ai, como cada día, volvía a sentarse al ordenador de la mansión, intentando descodificar algunos archivos que ella conservaba, para quizás poder hacer de nuevo otra anti-APTX 4869, como la otra vez en que el antídoto que le dio a Shinichi le permitió a éste conservar su cuerpo durante 24 horas exactamente.

"Ah… todo esto me tiene harto… ¡harto! ¿Por qué demonios no podemos consultar con verdaderos científicos acerca de la droga?" exclamó el doctor Agasa, tirándose al sofá, cansado. 

Ai le miró por encima de la revista que ahora leía "Ya lo sabe usted mismo, profesor. ¿Cree que guardarían el secreto? Todo lo contrario. Además, usted es un gran científico, aunque reconozco que Kudo acierta en decir que está algo loco…" dijo riendo. 

El doctor la miró con el ceño fruncido "¡Oh, no, por favor! ¡Más elogios no!" Ai volvió a soltar una risita, y él se dirigió a la cocina "¿Qué te apetece hoy, Ai?" 

La chica siguió leyendo la revista "Hmm…lo que haya… ya sabe que yo me lo como todo, profesor, salvo sus experimentos…" y volvió a reír con ganas.

Oyó al doctor lanzar una maldición desde la cocina y empezar a preparar la cena. Al cabo de un momento, sonó el timbre. "Ya voy yo." Dijo la niña. Sin embargo, el doctor apagó el fuego y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, mirándola con firmeza. 

"Tú escóndete, rápido." Dijo él.

Ai frunció el ceño "No van a ser ellos…" dijo, aburrida.

"¡La seguridad ante todo! Rápido, sube al segundo piso."

Ai, a regañadientes, empezó a subir ágilmente las escaleras. Cuando supo del cierto que ya no estaba al alcance, abrió la puerta. Agasa no vio a nadie. E, instintivamente, bajó la cabeza. Vio al pequeño niño de las gafas, que le miraba con su habitual semblante.

"¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¡Hace frío, ¿sabes?!" exclamó Conan.

El doctor le dejó pasar, suspirando "Ai, baja, es Conan." Al cabo de un momento, Ai bajó las escaleras con cara de fastidio. 

"¿Lo ve? ¿Cree en serio que, tratándose de la organización, llamarían al timbre?" dijo ella, con los brazos cruzados.

"¡La seguridad ante todo!" Los tres se sentaron en el sofá del recibidor. Agasa sirvió un poco de bebida "¿Por qué has venido, Conan? ¿Hay problemas?" 

Conan se apoyó con el sofá, con ambas manos a la cabeza, y miró al techo con aburrimiento. "Ran." 

Agasa le miró con cara de 'oh, ya veo'. 

"¿Qué ocurre exactamente?" preguntó el profesor.

"Pues que…"

"…el detective más famoso de todo Japón resulta ser un NULO DESASTRE para el amor. Recibió un regalo el mes pasado en el día de San Valentín de parte de Ran, y el otro día, que fue el Día Blanco, el famoso detective se olvidó por completo de su obligación…" 

Conan miró irritadísimo a Ai. Ésta simplemente siguió con la revista, sin hacerle caso alguno. Luego, el doctor Agasa miró a Conan buscando su confirmación y éste, algo enfadado, dijo "Bueno, fue algo así…"

Agasa frunció el ceño "Ya veo, así que es por _esto_ por lo que Ran estaba tan rara estos últimos días… no es de extrañar. ¡Pobre chica! Se preocupa tanto por ti, Shinichi… ha venido cada semana, sin falta, desde que desapareciste, preguntándome por ti y para cuándo ibas a regresar. ¡Cada semana desde hace dos años! Y tú vas y te olvidas del Día Blanco… pobre, pobre Ran… no me extraña que pase de ti y…"

"¡Con permiso, pero no he venido aquí a hablar del porqué, sino para buscar una solución!" dijo Conan, explotando. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo le dijese lo mismo. Ya sabía que lo que había hecho (o más bien, lo que no había hecho) era algo fuerte, pero es que se lo repetían a diario. 

*Estúpido, te lo tienes bien merecido.* le decía su voz interior *¿Cómo has podido olvidarte de RAN? Debe estar desolada, y con razón. Debe pensar que, la otra noche, en el restaurante, la abandoné por otro caso, como la primera vez. Siendo ella, no es de extrañar que esté furiosa. ¿Pero qué hago? Por teléfono no resolveré nada. Ran, simplemente, colgará al oír mi voz. ¿Entonces qué?*

"¿Qué sugiere, profesor?" dijo él, al cabo de un rato.

El profesor Agasa se quedó pensativo un rato y luego habló con expresión grave "Supongo que, esta vez, hablar por teléfono no sería lo más adecuado. Pero siempre podríamos crear la ilusión de que vuelves, como esa vez, después del caso del chantaje a un futbolista. ¿Recuerdas? Con mi coche proyecté tu sombra, y Ran creyó que eras tú. Quizás podríamos…" 

"No." Dijo secamente Ai "No colará. ¿Y si, por un casual, Ran quisiera estar cara a cara con Shinichi, y en lugar de eso se encontrase a Conan subido a una caja, proyectando la sombra de Shinichi? ¿Entonces, qué? Yo opto por otra opción, más segura." 

"¿Cuál, lista?" replicó Conan.

Ella sonrió audazmente "Un antídoto. El otro no dio mal resultado en absoluto. Según lo que me contaste, la primera vez que volviste a ser Shinichi, fue sólo por dos o tres horas. Y éste duró veinticuatro."

Conan la miró, boquiabierto "¿Me estás diciendo que tienes un nuevo antídoto?" exclamó, lleno de júbilo.

Su expresión volvió a cambiar, y ahora usó una cara seria "No. Ya te lo dije. Es como el antídoto de Heiji. Ese antídoto ya no servirá más. Tengo que crear uno que contenga unas sustancias mucho, mucho más fuertes que las anteriores, para que el período de cambio alcance toda una vida. Pasar de veinticuatro horas a una vida cuesta, ¿no crees? Pero es posible. Con tiempo, pero es posible. Pero, de momento, no es una solución fiable. Ahora estoy experimentando con otras sustancias, y con ellas tengo esperanzas… pero sólo son conjeturas, nada cierto. Yo te recomiendo otra cosa mientras esto esté en fase experimental." 

"¿El qué?" preguntó rápidamente Conan.

Ai miró al techo "Una carta. O algo así. Algo romántico. Y no me mires con esta cara, Kudo. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que no quieres ser romántico con Ran? ¿Entonces, qué tipo de relación quieres? Y creo que le debes algo de romanticismo a la chica. No sé… un ramo de flores con una postal. Un regalo del Día Blanco; aunque sea días atrasado, pero algo será algo." Ai paró al ver la cara del chico. No parecía muy seguro de esa idea. O más bien no parecía muy seguro de si mismo. *¿Shinichi Kudo, tímido? Caramba…* pensó la chica, sonriendo. Luego lo miró pícaramente "O también podrías…darle eso que no pudiste la última vez…" dijo en tono misterioso.

Conan se la quedó mirando, impresionado. "¿Cómo lo…?" tartamudeó, rojísimo. 

"Oh, vamos" rió ella "Aunque no lo parezca, yo también soy mujer, y encima, de su misma edad. Y sólo hay una razón al mundo para que un chico de dieciocho años invite una chica al hotel Kyoto, a la última planta, al restaurante más caro… No puedo creerme que Ran no se haya dado cuenta."

Conan iba a decir algo, pero su tartamudeo le obligó a callar. Había subestimado a Ai, como siempre. La chica sonrió y volvió a su lectura. El profesor Agasa, el cual se había mantenido expectante durante el relato, se había perdido en las últimas frases.

"¿Darle el qué, Shinichi? ¿Y cuál es la única razón para ir al hotel Kyoto? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué os tramáis? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Contestad!"

Conan lo miró algo nervioso "¡No pasa nada, profesor, absolutamente nada!"

Él lo miró de reojo "¿Qué no le diste esa noche, Shinichi…?" preguntó, desconfiado. Entonces Ai sonrió "Un ani…"

"¡¡CAAAAALLA!!" dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia la chica, más rojo que un tomate. Entonces, poco a poco, se giró hacia el doctor. Éste tenía una sonrisa burleta.

"¡Es mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira!" gritó el pequeño detective "¡No se la crea!"

Sin embargo, él seguía sonriendo "Shinichi, Shinichi… ¿cómo no le dijiste algo tan importante a tu querido amigo el profesor? Venga, ven a mi cuarto. Vamos a tener una charla, de hombre a hombre. Para consejos y tal…" dijo él, a punto de echarse a reír. 

Ai también sonrió "Sí, ve, Kudo, te conviene más de lo que crees…" 

Conan los miró a ambos con furia "¡¡Venga, reíros!! ¡¡No pienso deciros nada nunca, nunca más!! ¡¡Me voy ahora mismo!! ¡Humph!" y, dicho esto, abrió la puerta y la cerró sonoramente. Acto seguido, oyó unas carcajadas procedentes del interior de la casa. Miró hacia atrás con la mirada de 'me vengaré' y se marchó.

~ ~ ~ 

Ran estaba sentada a la mesa del restaurante, observando la preciosa vista desde la última planta del rascacielos del hotel Kyoto. Lucía una bonita sonrisa. En las últimas veinticuatro horas, todo habían sido sorpresas gratas. Y que él la invitase a cenar a un lugar así… bueno, no quería hacer conjeturas ni castillos en el aire, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que esa noche él… 

Volvió a mirar el reloj de la estancia. Las once y media. Ya hacía tres cuartos que se había ido. De vez en cuando, la camarera venía para preguntar si deseaba pedir. Pero ella todo el rato le iba diciendo que se esperaba a que viniese su acompañante. Entonces, la camarera le guiñó el ojo y le dijo que hacía cosa de veinte años, una pareja similar a ellos también vinieron aquí. Daba la casualidad de que el hombre era clavado al chico que iba con ella, y al igual que ahora, dejó a la mujer, una chica guapísima, de pelo castaño, para ir a resolver un caso. Luego, al cabo de una hora o así, volvió. Cenaron y el hombre le entregó una sortija de oro. 

Ran se puso colorada y le dijo a la camarera que ellos no eran novios ni nada, a lo que ella repuso que eso daba igual si uno se estaba enamorado. Ahora Ran miraba constantemente el reloj, aguardando con ansias a que llegase la hora justa, para ver si sucedía exactamente como había ocurrido hacía veinte años con sus padres. Los padres de Shinichi. 

"Escuche, señorita, ya han pasado casi dos horas" dijo la anciana mujer "¿Está segura que no desea tomar algo? ¿Ni una copita ni nada para picar?"

"No, no" dijo ella, cortésmente "Gracias, pero esperaré. Pero, querría preguntarle algo…"

"Sí, adelante."

"¿Se ha resuelto ya el caso?" preguntó ella con una fingida sonrisa.

La camarera arqueó los ojos, sorprendida "¿El asesinato de al lado? Señorita, ya hace más de una hora…" 

Ran abrió los ojos, estupefacta. ¿Más de una hora? ¿Y por qué rayos Shinichi no venía? De improvisto, un miedo se apoderó de ella. Otra vez. Otra vez ocurriría lo mismo, lo presentía. Otra vez se iría y la dejaría. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había invitado a un sitio así si luego debía irse? ¿Para burlarse de ella o para hacerla sufrir aún más por él?

La chica volvió a mirar a través del cristal la urbana Tokio. A pesar de ser las doce y pico, había mucha actividad, y aún la habría hasta bien entrada la noche. Ahora era hora del divertimiento para los ejecutivos y los jóvenes. Pero no para ella. Seguía esperando. Tal vez esperando a nadie. Se preguntaba qué hacía ella allí, esperando a alguien que sabía del cierto que ya la había dejado plantada. Y, entonces, oyó que alguien la llamaba. Rápidamente se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su interlocutor. Su sorpresa iba en aumento.

"¿Conan?" dijo ella, sin comprender "¿Qué haces aquí?" 

Vio que el chico sonreía nerviosamente "Bu-Bueno, es que…"

Ran no le dio importancia y miró alrededor "¿Y…er…has visto a Shinichi?" 

Vio que su rostro se ensombrecía, y empezó a temer que todo lo que se le había ocurrido fuese cierto. El niño empezó a hablar, sonriendo, pareciendo despreocupado.

"¡Pues sí! Shinichi-niichan resolvió un caso y alguien le llamó. Le decían que debía ir urgentemente a otro caso, así que se fue. ¡Qué morro!" 

Ran empezó a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo. Una sonrisa vacía "Sí…" 

Entonces Conan, al vislumbrar la preocupación de la chica, empezó de nuevo "S-Shinichi-niichan me dijo que te dijera que…" 

"¡NO!"

Fue tal la brusquedad con que ella le gritó que Conan se quedó, más que sorprendido, culpable. Entonces vio que la chica empezaba a llorar, acurrucada a la mesa, sola.

"No quiero oír… más excusas…" 

El suave tono en que lo dijo, sin rabia, aún le partió más el corazón al chico. La miraba sin saber qué decirle ni cómo consolarla. ¿Qué debía hacer? Había vuelto a encoger de nuevo. Ahora que todo pintaba tan bien, ahora que por fin volvía a ser el mismo, ahora que ya se había decidido, de una vez por todas, de hablar con Ran, resultaba que el antídoto era inestable, que su máximo era de veinticuatro horas.

"Shinichi-niichan me dijo que…" balbuceó el niño "…que él volvería… no importa lo que pase…y que le esperes…" 

Conan miró a Ran, la cual ahora parecía un poco más animada. Entonces, ella dijo de improvisto, fingiendo estar enfadada "¿Y por qué diablos tengo que esperarle? ¡Yo no soy su madre! Venga, Conan, no hablemos de ese estúpido detective y cenemos, que estoy hambrienta. ¿Tú no?" 

"Yo…sí." Dijo él, finalmente. Se enorgulleció de Ran. Lo había aceptado, pese a dejarla plantada tan descaradamente, había aceptado las palabras. Lo esperaría. Y eso para él valió muchísimo. 

Mientras que ella, en su interior, se decía que podía esperarle otra vez, porque él así lo había dicho. Le había dicho que volvería, y lo haría. Ran confiaba en él, y aunque tardara mucho tiempo, ella le esperaría… ¿o no?

~ ~ ~

Ran se enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas con pesar y cambió de posición. Ahora estaba echada mirando su escritorio. No tenía sueño, pese a ser casi las doce. No había terminado los deberes, pese a tener que entregarlos mañana. No había preparado la cena, aunque tampoco se lo habían pedido. Pero ya le daba igual. Ahora ya le daba igual todo. ¿Por qué seguir esforzándose, cuando nadie se esfuerza por ti? ¿Por qué ser buena, gentil y amable, cuando nadie te lo agradece? Y no estamos hablando de bienes materiales, sino de un simple 'gracias' que nunca llega. Entonces, ¿para qué seguir luchando, sabiendo que el día de mañana todo será exactamente igual que el ahora? 

Ran miró fijamente la foto que tenía encima de la mesilla de noche. Eran Shinichi y ella en el parque de atracciones; la foto más reciente de ambos juntos que ella conservaba. La miró tristemente y se estuvo un buen rato observándola, intentando encontrar paz allí. Pero sin previo aviso, la cogió con rabia y la puso bocabajo, al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda e intentaba, una vez más, no pensar en el pasado, y mucho menos en él. 

Fin del cap. 5 

_CONTINUARÁ_

**~Notas de la Autora~**

¡Buenas a todos! Por fin he vuelto de mis segundas vacaciones, ¡qué ganas tenía de volver a ponerme al teclado! (Cualquiera diría que he estado en la cárcel para sentirme así… n_nU, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, ¡yeyeye! Y con más ideas que nunca después de mi laaaaarga ausencia (so sorry). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí, porque creo que me ha quedado bien (ahora es cuando no le gusta a nadie xD). 

Y lo de siempre, ya os lo sabéis de memoria, ¿neh? Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas, reclamaciones y lo que queráis a cinturo@3xl.net 

/ S a Y o N a R a B a B y \

_CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF)_

· 24 – Agosto – 03 ·


	6. Marcha Atrás

_Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de Gosho Aoyama y de todos sus distribuidores. Este fanfic no está hecho con ánimos de lucro, por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley. BODY { SCROLLBAR-FACE-COLOR: #e6e6fa; SCROLLBAR-HIGHLIGHT-COLOR: #400080; SCROLLBAR-SHADOW-COLOR: #400080; SCROLLBAR-3DLIGHT-COLOR: #ffffff; SCROLLBAR-ARROW-COLOR: #ffffff; SCROLLBAR-TRACK-COLOR: #400080; SCROLLBAR-DARKSHADOW-COLOR: #ffffff } A:link { COLOR: #c080ff } A:visited { COLOR: #66ffff } A:hover { COLOR: #9999ff } _

__

Notas de la autora: He observado que en la red hay poquísimos fanfictions de habla hispana dedicados a esta gran serie que es Detective Conan. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Pero me propuse intentar fomentarlos un poco, de la misma manera que escribo de otras series, también empecé con esta. No pretendo ni mucho menos intentar igualar el estilo de Aoyama, pero haré todo lo que pueda. Ojalá sepa narrar bien un asesinato… ¬¬U Nada más, ahora sí, podéis empezar a leer jeje. 

Espero que os guste.

__

__

_Esta historia no se basa en hechos reales. Cualquier coincidencia de todo tipo es mera casualidad n_~._

* * * * * * * * * *

Un coche oscuro, brillante y caro circulaba por las oscuras carreteras principales de Tokio. En él iban el chofer, cuyo hombre se preguntaba día a día cómo había ido a parar a un lugar como ese de…contrabandistas. Detrás, en los lujosos asientos de cuero, consultando algunos datos en unos mini ordenadores, estaban sentados dos hombres. El primero estaba hablando por teléfono; era alto y delgado, con una extraña e inusual cabellera rubia. Su acompañante, con sus gafas de sol oscuras, bajito y gordito, no paraba de teclear extraños nombres a la pantalla.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¿¡Aún no!? –gritó el hombre del móvil. El que estaba al otro lado del teléfono no paraba de tartamudear. - ¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡Como si empleas a toda Tokio, pero quiero que lo encuentres de una maldita vez!! ¿¡Lo has entendido!? Bien… 

El hombre colgó y encendió un cigarrillo, mirando por la ventanilla a la gente que se paseaba tranquilamente. 

-¿Qué te ha dicho, jefe? –preguntó el segundo hombre, sin parar de teclear.

-Esos malditos ineptos nos costarán el negocio. Aún no saben nada. ¿¡Te das cuenta!? ¡No saben nada desde que desapareció, hará año y medio! 

-Hum… ¿qué le dimos? 

-Aptx 4869, la misteriosa aptx 4869. 

El segundo hombre miró detalladamente la pantalla de su portátil, la cual les mostró una extraña ventana.

-¡Bingo! –exclamó el hombre- Mire jefe, aquí está… 

El hombre de larga cabellera echó una ojeada al monitor, con rencor- ¿Qué hace esa ahí? ¡Quítala de mi vista, vamos! 

-Tranquilo jefe, ¿no se acuerda que fue ella quien inventó esa droga? Podría darnos buenas informaciones… 

-¡Idiota! Ella está muerta. 

-Tal vez no -dijo él, misteriosamente.

El hombre de las gafas de sol le dirigió una mirada penetrante - ¿Qué insinúas? 

-Yo no insinúo nada… - miró a través de la ventana, empezaba a llover - sólo digo que ese crío se tomó la píldora cuyos efectos desconocíamos, y para si fuera poco no pudimos comprobarlos nunca porque su creadora, esa estúpida, decidió suicidarse con la misma píldora que el criajo. Bien, si el chico ese no murió, existe la posibilidad que…

Los dos hombres se miraron con fuego en los ojos.

-…los efectos de la aptx 4869…

-…exacto. Que no sean mortales. 

Los dos hombres se miraron.

-Por lo que tenemos a dos posibles molestias…

-…amenazándonos con destaparlo todo y contárselo a la bofia… 

Hubo un silencio espectral, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Como jefes y socios que eran, necesitaban tener la mente clara en todo este embrollo. Nunca nadie les dijo que los efectos de la aptx 4869 fuesen mortales. La doctora Cherry no les quiso contar toda la verdad, y cuando la cerraron y ella decidió suicidarse, fueron a buscar a su disquetera, pero había desaparecido todo. La doctora lo tenía todo controlado y los había dejado como a unos idiotas.

piiii, piiii, piiii….piii, piii, piii… 

El extraño ruido alejó a los dos hombres de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el hombre alto.

-El ordenador -el hombretón se fijó en la pantalla y se rascó la barbilla - oh, mira esto… ¡pero qué tenemos aquí…! 

El hombre de largos cabellos observó la pantalla con desprecio.

-¡Vodka, ya te he dicho que me la quitases de en medio! 

Sin embargo, Vodka no le escuchaba. Simplemente tecleaba sin parar.

-Conocida por todos en la organización como Cherry. Su nombre real, Shiyo Miyano. Diecisiete años. Ahora debe tener unos dieciocho en caso que siga viva. Sobresalía a su edad con sus estudios en física y química. Se rebeló contra nosotros al descubrir la 'trágica' muerte de su hermana Akemi. ¿Lo recuerdas? –los dos hombres sonrieron -Pidió explicaciones, y obviamente no las tuvo nunca.

-Era un obstáculo. Ella misma me ahorró el tiempo de cargármela.

El hombre bajo asintió.

-¿Y qué sacaremos con toda esta inútil información?-dijo Gin, mirándolo ferozmente. 

-Pues…desde aquí, jefe, gracias al fantástico reconstructor de la organización, vamos a reconstruir la base de datos de Cherry y apoderarnos de todos sus secretos, incluidos los estudios de la misteriosa droga… 

-¿No dijeron los especialistas que de ese montón de chatarra al que tú le llamas ordenador no se podía extraer nada más? 

-Jefe. La organización…hace milagros.

En el coche sonó un largo brindis de victoria. Cada vez más, la organización tenía los planes más despejados. Cuando tuviesen la base de datos reconstruida, podrían infiltrarse a la base de datos de Cherry, la cual inventó la aptx4869. Allí, por fuerza, habría datos sobre la misteriosa droga, y lo más probable es que gracias a eso la organización tuviese muchos adelantos…"

"The case of the mistery aptx 4869"

Archivo I: _Comienzo_

Hacía escasos minutos que Conan se había ido a la escuela con la banda de detectives júnior. Kogoro Mouri estaba, como usualmente, roncando a pierna suelta en la mesa de trabajo, después de una laaaarga noche en compañía de Yoko Okino, la cual le había invitado a su concierto de esa noche, como agradecimiento por haberle encontrado su preciosa gatita Miki, la cual se había escapado. Claro que lo que ella no sabía era que el propio Kogoro la secuestró… 

Ran, como todas las mañanas después de irse Conan, aprovechaba para limpiar lo que su padre ensuciaba noche tras noche. No le gustaba que Conan la viera recoger, pues le daría una sensación de que el tío Kogoro siempre estaba así… aunque, llevando ya un año y medio ya lo sabría de sobras.

-Un año y medio… -suspiró ella. – Ya hace un año y medio desde que Conan apareció, y sus padres no llaman… bueno, a mí ya me gusta estar con Conan. Otro que sí podría llamar es ese estúpido caradura de Shinichi –dijo ella mirando enojada al teléfono. 

-¡¡RAAAN!! ¡¡RAAAAN!! 

Ella oyó cómo Sonoko la llamaba desde fuera. Miró el reloj rápidamente. Faltaban quince minutos para las nueve. Como no se diese prisa, el profesor las volvería a castigar, y esta vez sería culpa suya… En un santiamén se quitó el delantal, cogió la cartera con los libros, se despidió del detective somnoliento y marchó.

-Jo, chica, cada día igual. 

-Ay…perdona mujer… ¡vamos, será mejor que corramos! 

-¡Sí, lo que me faltaba! ¡Pasarme esto a mí, a la gran Sonoko Suzuki! Lo que tendría que hacer mi padre es comprarme una moto…

-Anda, anda… en lugar de quejarte, date prisa. 

Las dos chicas siguieron andando sin prisas. A primera hora tenían matemáticas, y el profesor siempre solía llegar tarde, por lo que tenían tiempo. Sonoko intentó sacar conversaciones varias, pero Ran sólo contestaba con monosílabos. Ella la miró algo ofendida – Oye, ¿te pasa algo? – Ran subió la mirada automáticamente -¿A mi? Qué me va a pasar. Venga, que está verde. 

Ran cruzó el paso de peatones mientras Sonoko se quedaba atrás, mirándola entristecida. Ella se apresuró a ponerse en su paso - ¿Es por Shinichi? –preguntó la chica de pelo rubio, acertadamente. Ran puso una mirada perdida al suelo a la vez que asentía débilmente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez? –preguntó Sonoko, harta de que su amiga se preocupase siempre de lo mismo. Si un día de esos pillaba al odioso de Kudo, aunque ella no tuviese ni idea de judo o kárate, le haría una buena llave. 

-Pues… lo de siempre. 

-¿Lo de siempre? ¿Y qué es lo de siempre? ¿Ha llamado pero no ha preguntado qué tal estabas? ¿Ha llamado y sólo hablaba de Sherlock Holmes o de su equipo de fútbol? ¿O simplemente no ha llamado? 

-No ha llamado –dijo en un susurro.

Sonoko le dio una palmada a la espalda enérgicamente - ¡Tonta! ¿Y por eso estás así? ¡Anímate! ¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que te olvides de ese Kudo y empieces a buscarte un novio de verdad! 

Ran la miró tímidamente – Pero… - bajó la cabeza de nuevo – No es eso… Es que… hace tanto que no llama que… tal vez le ha ocurrido algo… 

Sonoko odiaba ver así a su amiga. Ella, desde que se conocieron, había sido una chica enérgica y saludable, siempre sonriendo u enfadándose, y siempre que estaba con Kudo la notaba extrañamente…normal. Parecía que con Shinichi se quitase esa máscara de chica feliz y fuese ella misma. Desde que desapareció, Ran perdió algo. Su habitual sonrisa. Desde ese día en que ella le dijo toda emocionada que al día siguiente iría al parque de atracciones con Shinichi, no la había vuelto a ver sonreír de todo corazón. O quizás… "Conan. Parece que él, de un modo u otro, le sustituye…Ran siente la necesidad de estar mimada siempre" 

-¿Sonoko? 

-¿Uh? 

Sonoko prestó atención a su entorno. Ya habían llegado al instituto, casi sin darse cuenta. Ran la miraba algo preocupada - ¿Estás bien? 

Sonoko reaccionó - ¿De qué hablas? Eso debería decírtelo yo. 

-Ya, pero como ponías caras tan extrañas… 

-Anda, olvídalo – dijo Sonoko, avergonzada.

Ran continuó tirando hacia el patio del instituto, pero Sonoko le cogió el brazo y la miró con fuego en los ojos – Está bien, Ran. Tú me has obligado. ¡Investigaremos a Shinichi Kudo! 

-¿Eeeeh? 

-¡Ya lo has oído! ¡Así sabremos dónde está, qué hace, con QUIÉN está…! ¿No te mueres de ganas?

-Bueno, yo… - de pronto a Ran le vino la imagen de Shinichi paseando con una chica imaginaria, pelo rubio, ojos azules claros… apretó fuertemente el puño - ¡Tienes razón! 

-¡Lo sabía! Hoy mismo se lo pediré a papá. 

Ran y Sonoko se dirigieron unas conspirantes miradas, a la vez que continuaban su camino hacia el instituto. Las dos chicas no pararon de hablar en todo el rato de lo que le harían a Shinichi cuando le encontrasen. El padre de Sonoko tenía un amigo que trabajaba para una famosa empresa de cine, el cual les podría prestar algunos utensilios de la edad Media para torturarle. Las dos chicas empezaron a reír, y Sonoko se dio cuenta que Ran, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reía.

* * * * * * * * * *

Como cada mañana, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ai pasaban a buscar a Conan para ir juntos a la escuela Teitan. Como cada mañana, Genta y Mitsuhiko recibían la bronca de Sumiko Kobayashi, su 'querida' tutora que por el bien de todos sus alumnos era cada día más estricta. Y Conan cada día estaba más harto. Cada mañana lo mismo, cada día era igual al anterior y lo más probable es que sería igual al venidero… Ya hacía un año y medio que se había encogido; en ese período de tiempo sólo logró topar con los misteriosos hombres de negro un par de veces o tres. ¿Resultados? Ninguno. 

-Edogawa, lee por favor.

Últimamente le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto. La misteriosa organización hacía tiempo que no se dejaba ver, y estaba pensando realmente en que Conan sería su identidad de ahora adelante… y si eso era cierto, ¿qué pasaría con su vida? Tendría que volver a repetir cursos y más cursos… ¿y qué pasaría con Ran? La perdería. Ella nunca lo sabría, y ella continuaría esperando a Shinichi… o tal vez no. Tal vez a estas alturas, Ran ya estaba cansada de tanto esperar y esperar sin ninguna solución.

-¡EDOGAWA! 

El grito logró hacer salir del trance al pequeño detective - ¡SÍ! – dijo poniéndose de pie al instante. Sus amigos le miraron con preocupación.

-¡Le he dicho que leyera, Edogawa! ¿O es que no presta atención en clase? –dijo en tono de 'como sea así tú no pisas el patio en tu vida…'

-Er… sí… ejem… En la era Meiji…

"Mierda…Estaba en la luna…"

La banda de detectives júnior se lo miró preocupado. Cierto, sí, eran niños, pero día a día iban teniendo más intuición (¿efecto Conan?). A su amigo le ocurría algo; muchas veces se iba repitiendo la misma escena, casi todos los días. Y cuando jugaban, lo mismo. Hacía unos días que Conan estaba como apagado, triste… al igual que hacía semanas que no ocurría ningún suceso raro. Tal vez era eso…tal vez Conan necesitase un poco de acción para estar alegre. Sin embargo, Ai sabía perfectamente que no era eso. Era lo mismo que le sucedía a ella, anhelaba volver a ser como antes. ¿Quién los mandó ser tan fisgones/aventureros? ¿No podrían haber sido gente normal? 

Pero… lo cierto es que Ai no estaba del todo desconforme con todo esto. De no ser que una organización entera le siguiese los talones para matarla, estaría feliz. Ella había perdido a su única amiga, a su única familia, a su querida hermana por culpa de la organización. Ya no le quedaba nada, y optó por el suicidio. Pero esa extraña píldora le propinó una segunda oportunidad, una segunda vida… en la que había encontrado una casa, unos buenos amigos. Tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, y además con ventaja, ya que al ser más lista podría perfectamente adelantarse varios cursos. Pero, además de eso, Ai había encontrado algo más que un amigo en Conan… 

…Y, como un día más, las clases finalizaron. Al sonido del timbre, todos los alumnos, como si estuviesen sincronizados, se pusieron de pies, guardaron los libros a la mochila y se marcharon corriendo, dando el tiempo justo a la maestra para poner los deberes.

-Ah… ¡hoy la bruja nos ha mandado muchos deberes! –dijo Genta, mirando mosqueado hacia la escuela.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Tenemos que aprender mucho…

-¡Como vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono, Mitsuhiko…! 

-Chicos, chicos… -intentó calmar Ayumi - ¿Qué os parece si vamos al parque? 

-¡Buena idea! 

Y como un día más, la banda de detectives júnior fue a divertirse al parque con la pelota. Conan aceptó para variar. Últimamente, lo único que le hacía sacar el estrés eran los deportes, y mucho mejor si se trataba de fútbol. Ai lo observaba silenciosa. 

Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta jugaron un dos contra dos en el espacio verde reservado para juegos con pelotas. Había una cosa que siempre era igual: la pareja que iba con Conan siempre ganaba.

-Eso no es justo… 

-Sí, tienes que dejarte ganar.

-¿Dejarme ganar? –Conan los miró "Sí hombre, lo que me faltaba, dejar que unos críos me ganen al fútbol…" 

Ayumi se dirigió hacia un banco donde estaba Ai sentada leyendo una revista – Eh, Ai, ¿juegas? Así Conan se da un respiro…

"Oye, oye. Nadie te ha dicho que yo no quiera jugar" pensó el chico, mirándola de reojo. 

-Creo que me quedaré aquí leyendo – sentenció la chica, mirándolos a todos divertida. 

Ayumi se marchó algo decepcionada, mientras negaba con la cabeza hacia Genta y Mitsuhiko. Conan miró a Ai. Siempre tan reservada, siempre tan adulta. Ella, al contrario que él, no había cambiado absolutamente nada con su aspecto mayor, sin contar con la apariencia. Shinichi había intentado hacerse un poco más 'infantil' para pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo a ella no le parecía importar mucho. 

-¡Conaaan! 

Conan se volvió y vio a sus 'amigos' con la pelota a punto – ¡Ya voy! – y sin darles más vueltas al asunto de Ai, se fue a jugar al fútbol. 

-Ahora que lo pienso, ya hace tiempo que no ocurre nada… -dijo Genta, sentándose a la hierba. Los demás lo imitaron, Conan a regañadientes "¿No íbamos a jugar al fútbol?" 

-Genta tiene razón. A este paso, la banda de detectives júnior pasará a estar al paro, igual que el detective Mouri. 

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Mitsuhiko – Pero eso es bueno, Mitsuhiko. Eso significa que no hay problemas en el barrio – dijo Ayumi, haciendo que los chicos asintieran - ¡Gracias a los innumerables misterios que resolvimos al pasado, este barrio se ha convertido en el más seguro del mundo! 

-¡Sí! –dijeron Mitsuhiko y Genta. Conan lo miraba algo extrañado. Esos siempre solían decir tonterías, pero ahora estaban en lo cierto. Últimamente había habido mucha tranquilidad, pero él no estaba ni mucho menos contento. No es que le gustase que hubiese asesinatos, secuestros y robos, lo que pasaba era que lo notaba muy extraño – "¿Cómo es posible que llevemos año y medio con un misterio por semana prácticamente, y desde hará un mes no haya pasado nada?" Tal vez fuese una coincidencia… "Coincidencia o no, algo me escama…"

Genta se alzó bruscamente con la pelota -¡Bueno, ¿jugamos al fútbol o qué?! 

Todos se pusieron de pies y asintieron.

Ai les observaba silenciosamente. Ai 'le' observaba silenciosamente. Él parecía satisfecho con la vida que llevaba ahora. Era el más listo, el más atractivo, era un chico 10 incluso siendo pequeño. Sin embargo, Ai le miraba preocupada. Si la organización supiese que ellos siguen vivos, la matarían. A ella la matarían después de intentarle hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la droga que, evidentemente, no respondería. Pero a él… Si la organización supiese de su existencia, no lo matarían. Le harían algo peor. Lo utilizarían. 

"Por tu propio bien, Kudo, que no lo sepan nunca…"

* * * * * * * * * *

En esos mismos instantes, bastante lejos del parque de Teitan, en una mansión un poco fantasmagórica, con la cual corrían rumores varios. Rumores que su habitante, antes respetado, había muerto en la casa y, aún más, había asesinado a alguien. Y por eso no había nadie allí. No se oía nada, a no ser…

¡BOOOOOOM! 

Con ese ruido se definiría la mansión Kudo. Un ruido que ya es natural para los vecinos. Los primeros días llamaron a la policía, pero al ver que eso no lo solucionaría, poco a poco se fueron dando a la idea.

¡BOOOOOOM!

Habitada ahora única y exclusivamente por el doctor Agasa y sus inventos, que día a día iban siendo perfeccionados, a no ser que exploten en el intento, la mansión Kudo parecía un campo de batalla. 

De un inmenso humo espeso y gris salió con esfuerzos un hombre bajo, con bigote y pelo blanco y redondas gafas. Se quitó algunos escombros de sus hombros, lo 'limpió' todo y se dirigió a la mansión Kudo, con los ánimos bastante bajos por culpa del anterior fracaso en su reciente invento, el cual yacía ya sin vida bajo los escombros. Un tiempo de vida muy corto, el suyo. 

El doctor subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso de la mansión, donde había instalado ahora junto a Ai y Conan la sala de información, donde se encontraban tres ordenadores y una gran librería sobre medicina.

-A ver si hoy hay suerte… -dijo el hombre saliendo de los múltiples escombros ocasionados por la explosión. 

El doctor Agasa seguía un itinerario: 12 horas al día inventaba, 2 horas al día se iba a la enfermería, dormía 6 horas y las otras cuatro intentaba adelantar en las investigaciones de la extraña droga. Últimamente había habido pocos avances. Entre Ai que no se acordaba de nada de esa extraña píldora y además que su base de datos había quedado inutilizada, cada día tenía menos esperanzas. 

-Venga, pequeña, intenta funcionar… 

Día tras día, el doctor Agasa cogía el disco duro de Ai e intentaba rehacerlo. Allí era dónde, según Ai, se encontraba toda la información de la aptx 4869, o al menos algunos indicios para saber dónde buscar. 

El doctor se miró con duda las piezas que tenía en la mano, como si fuesen bombas a punto de estallar. Muchas veces antes, había intentado poner en su sitio a piezas que no sabía para qué servían. ¿Resultado? Un ya muy familiar 'boooom'. 

-A ver… si ponemos esto aquí…y luego lo copiamos aquí…esto debería salir bien… a ver… 

El doctor insertó el disco duro al ordenador. Estuvo a punto de echarse atrás, pero pensó que si tantas veces había salido impactado por una explosión, una más no le iba a afectar ya…

Miró el ordenador con decisión. Seguidamente, pulsó el botón para abrirlo.

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

Al cabo de unos minutos, el doctor fue recuperando la conciencia. Un nuevo fallo. Un fallo más. Cada vez que se le rompía o explotaba un invento le sabía mal, pero cada vez que intentaba sin éxito entrar en la base de datos de Ai, se ponía triste. No era una cuestión que sólo le repercutiese a él. Se trataba del futuro de dos adolescentes. Su futuro estaba en sus manos. Cada día, desde hacía año y medio, y aún con más esperanza desde que llegó Ai, había intentado sin éxito encontrar algún avance, alguna señal para descubrir algo, algún indicio… pero nada. Siempre el 'booom' característico.

El doctor se sentó pesadamente en la silla del ordenador y miró a la pantalla sin ganas de hacer nada, fastidiado. Entonces vio algo no muy común, algo que no le sonaba de nada. Sus ojos fueron leyendo las tres líneas y a medida que lo hacían se iban iluminando, mientras que el doctor no podía aguantarse el estar sentado.

"N-No…esto no… no es posible…"

--Codename: …--

"No puede ser…"

--Password: … --

"¿Es real…?"

--Name drug: … -- 

Los ojos del doctor no daban crédito a lo que allí veían. ¿Era real? ¿No era un espejismo? Por fin, después de tanto tiempo intentando dar algún paso adelante, por fin tenían una noticia favorable. El doctor Agasa sintió que nada era imposible ahora que había conseguido introducirse a la base de datos de Ai.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al teléfono y pulsó los números lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitieron.

* * * * * * * * * *

Biiip, biiiiip 

El estruendoso ruido resonó por toda la casa, a esas horas vacía. No vacía del todo, pero podía considerársela, ya que Kogoro Mouri, el famoso detective, ahora mismo no estaba preparado para recibir a nadie. Con botellas de cerveza a su alrededor, y el cenicero lleno, el detective más famoso de la actualidad japonesa dormía cual bebé, con ambas patas en su silla de trabajo, pensando en su querida Yoko Okino. 

Biiip, biiiiiip 

El endiablado ruido no cesaba. Poco a poco, Mouri fue perdiendo contacto con el mundo de sus sueños y se fue adentrando en la realidad.

Finalmente, Kogoro se despertó. A regañadientes alargó la mano hacia el aparato y se lo puso a la cabeza.

-¿Chíiiii…? 

-¿Conan? –preguntó el doctor Agasa, extrañado.

-¿Hokkan? Me temo que che ha equivocado…jejeje… ¡Hic!

-Kogoro, soy el doctor Agasa. ¿Está Conan ahí? 

-¡Ah hoooola doctor A-¡Hip!-gasa… Si quiere que resuelva algún misterio llámeme mañana por la mañana… ¡Hic! Hala, aaaiósh.

-¡N-No espere!

Kogoro no dio tiempo a regatear, puesto que colgó el teléfono bruscamente y tambaleándose se volvió a su habitación. Mientras, en su casa, el doctor Agasa seguía mirando confundido el teléfono – Ese alcohólico… - suspiró – "Tendré que ir yo mismo. Esto no puede esperar a mañana." Rápidamente, el doctor se calzó, cogió un paraguas y salió de la mansión Kudo. 

Justo cuando Kogoro colgó el teléfono, Ran entró a la casa, calada hasta los huesos – Papá… ¿ha llamado alguien? He oído que hablabas… -dijo ella preocupada.

Ran miró a su padre, tumbado en su cama, cual bebé – En fin, el que haya llamado que vuelva a llamar, en estos momentos papá no está en condiciones de hablar… 

Ran se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y como todas las noches empezó a hacer limpieza, sin parar de reñir a su padre, el cual no le hacía ni caso - ¡Pero a quién se le ocurre tirar los cigarrillos por el desagüe! –exclamaba la chica fuera de sus casillas. Cuando acabó, se metió a la cocina para preparar la cena. Se sintió extrañamente sola. La verdad, se sintió sola desde el primer momento en que ese estúpido detective aficionado se fue por aquel oscuro callejón. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces. Ahora lo llevaba mejor que las primeras semanas, las cuales no pudo pegar ojo ni parar de llorar, por miedo que le hubiese ocurrido algo. Y, como por arte de magia, llegó Conan. Ese pequeño chico la ayudó de una manera que ni él mismo sabía. La hizo sentirse mejor, animándola, diciéndole que seguro que todo se arreglaría, y era justo lo que necesitaba, a alguien que la consolase. Miró al reloj con preocupación. Ya eran las ocho, y Conan aún no había vuelto – Qué extraño, él nunca suele llegar tan tarde…

Ran oyó alguien subir las escaleras precipitadamente – Hablando del rey de Roma… - , dando por supuesto que era Conan, no le fue a abrir la puerta puesto que él ya tenía llaves de recambio y así ella podía seguir con la cena. Pero algo no encajó, pues los pasos se pararon precipitadamente y alguien empezó a tocar el timbre, a la vez que chillaba.

-¡HOLA! ¿HAY ALGUIEN? ¿¡HOLA!? 

Ran se sobresaltó. ¿Quién chillaba a estas horas? Y además el timbre no paraba de sonar, como si de un loco se tratase. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Allí había el doctor Agasa, bastante mojado, con un paraguas medio roto y mirándola sobresaltado. Ran se sorprendió. Ese comportamiento no era normal en el doctor. Ran le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

-¿Doctor, ha pasado algo? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-¡Ran! ¿Ha llegado Conan? ¡CONAN! ¡CONAN VEN! 

El doctor dirigió su vista hacia el apartamento.

-¡Do-doctor! Haga el favor de tranquilizarse. ¿Qué dice de Conan? ¿No estará en algún lío, verdad?

Ran dirigió al doctor a la sala de estar y le sirvió un te. Luego se sentaron los dos al sofá, ella mirándolo algo preocupado. El doctor Agasa era un chiflado de nacimiento, más aún así era muy buena persona. Él siempre les daba permiso cuando eran pequeños para jugar con sus inventos (aunque siempre acabasen mal) y en cambio ahora… parecía otra persona. Fuera de sus casillas. Pero parecía extrañamente… contento. 

-¿Por qué busca a Conan? –le preguntó Ran, algo desconfiada.

-¿Que por qué busco a…? – el doctor Agasa se serenó de golpe. No había que alzar sospechas, y mucho menos a Ran – Ran, ¿dejarías que Conan pasase un par de días a mi casa? 

Ran lo miró sorprendida -¿Eeeeh? ¿Y eso por qué? 

-Bueno, -el doctor Agasa se cruzó de brazos, buscando una solución - ¡He inventado un estupendo videojuego y quiero que él lo pruebe! 

Ran se lo miró confundida - ¿Y quiere que Conan juegue con un videojuego durante DOS días? 

-Sí. Bueno, no. Ehm… 

Antes que el doctor tuviese tiempo de decir cualquier excusa barata, la puerta del piso se abrió con estruendo y un niño pequeño, con gafas y empapado, junto a una niña rubia y empapada también hicieron aparición.

-Ah, Conan y Ai… 

-¡Hola Ran! –dijo Conan. Luego miró hacia Ai – Es que no había nadie en su casa, el doctor estaba fuera y dejarla allá lloviendo pues… - entonces Conan se fijó en el doctor, que estaba allí sentado frente a Ran - ¿Doctor Agasa? ¿Qué hace aq…?

-¡¡CONAN!! ¡¡AI!! ¡¡VENID, VENID!! –cogió a los dos niños y luego se volteó hacia Ran, que lo miraba asustada - ¡Ran, no irán a la escuela durante un par de días, ¿verdad que no te importa?! ¿¡No!? ¡Vale, adiós! 

Antes de darle tiempo a contestarle que eso era una auténtica locura, el doctor Agasa cogió a los dos niños en brazos y salió de la casa, dando un fuerte portazo. Ran se quedó allí quieta, estática. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? El doctor ya de por si era raro pero esto… Bueno, un par de días haciendo pila… no era tan malo. A veces, Shinichi y ella se quedaban a casa del doctor haciéndose pasar por enfermos y se pasaban todo el día jugando. Shinichi… ¿cómo estaría? Ya hacía tres meses que no llamaba, o más. Y la última vez que le vio hacía ya tanto tiempo, casi un año. 

-Ese insensible… 

Ran suspiró y miró por la ventana – Ah… aún sigue lloviendo… - Fijó su atención a la carretera. A estas horas, el tráfico estaba colapsado. Entonces vio un vehículo que sobresalía por su gran tamaño. Era bastante largo y de un negro brillante, tenía toda la pinta de llevar a alguien importante allí. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que menos preocupó a la chica. Ese coche… ¿de qué le sonaba? Estaba convencida que lo había visto en algún sitio. No recientemente, pero se acordaba. 

Como un rayo de luz, la cabeza de Ran empezó a recordar. Tuvo un escalofrío. Ese coche pertenecía a… pertenecía a… – Ese día…en el parque de atracciones… -susurró ella.

* * * * * * * * * *

El doctor seguía corriendo y corriendo con ambos 'niños' en sus brazos, los cuales no paraban de insistir y darle patadas para que les dejase andar y al menos darle una explicación. Al cabo de un momento llegaron a la mansión Kudo y se dirigieron al pequeño piso del doctor Agasa. Ni que decir que llegaron todos empapados.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Se cree que soy una niña para que me lleve así? – exclamó Ai, indignada.

-Ya está. El doctor se ha vuelto loco – dijo Conan, divertido, en tono de 'sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría'.

El doctor fingió que no les oía y se puso la mesa del ordenador. Les hizo señas para que se acercasen. Ellos obedecieron algo enfadados aún, aunque lo que vieron allí les hizo olvidar todo enfado hacia el profesor. Los dos se colocaron enfrente del ordenador, mientras que el doctor Agasa se colocaba detrás de ellos. Conan y Ai miraban el monitor, como si fuese una visión divina. En la pantalla, en fondo negro y letras blancas, había escrito los tres requisitos para entrar en la base de datos de Cherry. 

-Pro-profesor… - Conan se sentó en una silla y observó con suspicacia – Esto debe ser una broma…

-No, no lo creo. Es exactamente lo mismo que me salía a mí antes de iniciar una sesión en un ordenador ajeno a la organización. 

-¡Entonces lo ha logrado, profesor! ¡Por fin podremos saber qué contiene la aptx 4869! 

-Oh, profesor, me sorprende… -dijo Ai.

Conan y Agasa se miraron, y con ojos ilusionados empezaron a abrazarse. Mientras, Ai rellenaba el formulario.

-Codename…Cherry. Password… -Por un momento, a Ai le tembló la mano- Akemi… Name Drug… aptx 4869… enter. 

Ai presionó el botón. Conan y Agasa pararon de celebrarlo y fijaron la atención en la pantalla. Apareció un fondo blanco y una lista bastante grande de contenidos.

-Nombre, fabricación, fecha, autores, científicos que colaboraron, información sobre la organización… aquí –Ai señaló una opción – drug's efects. Los efectos de las drogas. Sólo hay que pinchar… ahá, todo correcto.

-Aptx 4869 – Conan señaló hacia el nombre de la misteriosa droga. Ai pinchó allí. 

"Cargando…" 

Todos se miraron algo decepcionados – Tardará como una hora a cargar todo el material. Estamos hablando de mucha información –dijo Ai convincentemente. Conan y Agasa asintieron.

-Bueno, un avance es un avance. Ai, un día de estos tenemos que invitar al profesor a tomar algo –dijo Conan dando palmaditas a la espalda del doctor.

-¿Y cómo lo logró, doctor? 

-Jejeje, ¡secreto profesional! 

Los dos chicos acribillaron a preguntas al profesor, el cual las respondía encantado de la vida. Conan y Ai empezaron a comentar el suceso, mientras Agasa fue a buscar unas copas y una botella de champán. Desde fuera de la mansión Kudo se pudo oír un largo y pronunciado brindis.

* * * * * * * * * *

En una gran mansión a las afueras de Tokio un gran y lustroso coche negro hacía aparición en el más secreto silencio. Los dos hombres se dirigieron con paso firme y el portátil al regazo. Caminaban a paso decidido hasta que entraron en la gran mansión. A simple vista parecía una granja bastante vieja y abandonada, pero por dentro no se parecía al exterior ni remotamente. Adornada con vidrieras varias, allí había almacenados cientos de libros. Había un gran número de vigilancia, extraños hombres todos vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol negras y decenas de personas con batas blancas y gafas rectangulares, dirigiéndose de aquí para allá. 

Gin y Vodka entraron en la que era la habitación salón más grande de todas, a la planta superior, custodiada por centinelas muy bien armados. Se sentaron a la mesa y enchufaron allí el portátil, mientras que se reunían a su vez otros miembros de la organización y un par de 'médicos'. 

-¿Y bien? ¿Habéis conseguido reestablecer los códigos del disco duro de Cherry? 

Gin le echó una mirada gélida – Pues resulta que hace escasos instantes, mi amigo Vodka y yo estábamos a punto de reestablecer la información. Habíamos introducido el código, la contraseña y el nombre de la droga. Entonces el ordenador nos informó que se estaba cargando la información. Cuando faltaban escasos minutos para completar la transferencia… algo ocurrió – Gin apretó fuertemente su puño. Los de la organización se miraron confundidos.

-Los ordenadores de la organización son tan perfectamente perfectos que en cuando notan algún error, lo borran todo. Como ya sabréis, hace un tiempo ideamos un código de restricción, para que todos los ordenadores ajenos a la organización, al colocar algún disquete que contuviera material nuestro no funcionarían –dijo Vodka – Pero algo ha ocurrido hoy. A pesar de que nuestro ordenador portátil es totalmente de la organización, a pesar de que introducimos los códigos correctamente, algo ocurrió. No se completó a la transferencia debido a otro…digamos, requisito.

Hubo un silencio espectral. Un viejo hombre de capa blanca se aventuró a hablar – ¿Y qué demonios es ese estúpido requisito que nos ha privado una vez más de hacernos con la información sobre la aptx 4869? 

-Pues… -Gin miró con ojos de hielo al ordenador, como si le estuviese escuchando o mirando a su interior- Hay otro sistema a prueba de posibles invasores que intenten piratearnos la información. Ideamos un programa el cual hacía imposible conectarse a nuestra base de datos a más de un ordenador. Y Vodka y yo suponemos que el motivo por el cual no hemos podido completar la transferencia… 

-…Es debido a que ahora mismo, en otros momentos, hay otro ordenador al cual está siendo transferida la operación.

Silencio. Nadie dijo nada. 

-¿Nos estáis diciendo que el mismo programa que ideó una manera eficaz para evitar que nos piratearan la información nos está impidiendo ahora mismo apoderarnos de ella porque precisamente nos la están pirateando?

-Exactamente. Veo que nos ha entendido – fue la gélida respuesta de Gin.

El hombre dio un bufido – Perfecto. 

De repente, las puertas se abrieron y entraron apresuradamente dos hombres con un papel en sus manos. Todos los residentes se alteraron, excepto Gin y Vodka. Los dos hombres se acercaron hacia ellos y les entregaron el papel.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es esto? 

-Tranquilícense. No nos habrán tomado por tontos, ¿verdad? – dijo Vodka - ¿Realmente creen que sabiendo que nos estaban pirateando la información no haríamos nada? 

Gin leyó rápidamente el contenido del papel y sonrió – No hay mal que por bien no venga. Nuestros queridos piratas han obtenido la información, sí, pero gracias a ellos están conectados a nuestra red, lo cual significa que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenemos la dirección de la casa dónde se ha hecho tal transferencia, el número de teléfono y todo lo que queramos saber.

Gin se dirigió a los dos hombres – Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. 

Ellos asintieron y sonrieron, rozando dulcemente las armas que tenían colgando. Como sincronizados, los dos se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron. Se oyó un derrapar de ruedas de un coche. 

* * * * * * * * * *

-¿Fideos fritos? –preguntó un joven de unos veinte años con gorra y uniforme.

-¡Sí, sí, muchas gracias! 

El doctor le entregó algo de propina y cerró la puerta.

El doctor Agasa cerró la puerta con un gran plato de fideos fritos encargados en una de las tiendas más prestigiosas del barrio. Rápidamente puso la mesa y todos se dispusieron a cenar. Lo único diferente fue que cenaron alrededor del ordenador, impacientes. Faltaban unos escasos diez minutos para completar la transferencia. 

-¡Por fin volveré a ser yo mismo! –exclamó Conan.

-Hey, no te olvides de lo de antes… ¡quiero comer sushi del mejor! –dijo Agasa, mirándolo con suspicacia.

Conan entrecerró los ojos, captando la indirecta –Está bien, un día de estos le invitaré a tomar algo… ¡pero Ai también tiene que ayudarme a pagar! 

El chico la miró esperando que se rebotase, pero ella no les había oído. Estaba mirando por la ventana, observando las gotas de agua resbalar por el vidrio. Conan se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en la cara

-¡Buh! 

Ai dio un respingo, se giró alertada para ver a Conan riéndose a carcajada suelta - ¡Estúpido niño! ¿Pretendes darme un infarto? – dijo ella tocándose el corazón.

-¡Estás muy teeeensa! Relájate. 

Ella le miró enfadada -¿Cómo quieres que me relaje sabiendo que…? 

Ai se paró automáticamente, mirando hacia otro lado. Conan y el doctor Agasa notaron que la frase había quedado inacabada. Se dirigieron hacia ella y se sentaron a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Hay algo que no sepamos? –preguntó Conan. 

Ai lo miró dudosa – Bueno… no es nada importante. 

-Todo lo referente a la organización es importante –dijo él en tono grave. 

Ella le miró a los ojos y vio la convicción en ellos – Está bien… -dirigió su vista hacia fuera - Lo que me preocupa es que todo esto haya sido tan fácil. 

Ellos se la quedaron mirando – Pues mejor, ¿no? – era la expresión que tenía el doctor a la cara. Sin embargo Conan asintió. Ella frunció el ceño – Eso no es bueno, Shinichi. Tratándose de la organización, es extraño. Yo misma ayudé a idear sistemas anti-pirateo, y ahora me encuentro que hasta Agasa ha podido hacerlo.

-¡Eh! – dijo el hombre, ofendido.

Ai no le dio importancia y prosiguió – Ideamos varios sistemas para proteger nuestros datos de posibles piratas, ahora nosotros. Y ha sido todo demasiado fácil. Además…

-¿Además? –preguntó el joven detective, preocupado.

-Habría… Kudo, te voy a ser franca – dijo ella con miedo en los ojos - Estoy prácticamente segura que a estas alturas la organización sabe que hay algún pirata que les está robando la información. No se van a quedar de brazos cruzados, eso te lo digo yo. 

-U-Un momento… ¿no me dirás que ellos pueden rastrearnos y averiguar desde dónde se está procediendo la transferencia, no?

Ella lo miró seriamente. Eso fue la respuesta para Conan – Pero algo no va bien. El procedimiento de rastreo se basa en saber desde dónde nos conectamos, y por fuerza nos habría salido una señal a nuestro ordenador. Por eso no os he querido alertar, porque todo esto tal vez son sólo suposiciones. Mientras no oigamos ninguna señal, estaremos a salv…

Bibibi, bibibi, bibibi, bibibi… 

El ruidoso pitido los hizo callar a todos y acelerarles el pulso. Lentamente, se giraron hacia el ordenador. Se acercaron lentamente, con temor a lo que allí encontrarían. Podían ver un extraño símbolo a la parte inferior derecha, como dos pequeños iconos de dos ordenadores. Del uno al otro había una flecha roja que no paraba de moverse. No podía ser cierto. 

-Estooo… ¿no me vais a decir que esto es…? –tartamudeó Agasa, mirándolos. 

Los tres se miraron asustados. Ai respiró hondo. Sus miedos no eran imaginaciones suyas. Todos estaban quietos, sin saber qué hacer, aunque sólo duró unas rápidas décimas de segundo, pues Conan se alzó rápidamente, seguido por Ai y Agasa.

-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que irse de aquí! –dijo Conan, mientras desconectaba el aparato.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Ahora habrá que volver a iniciar la transferencia de lleno! –le gritó el doctor.

-¡Antes de nada debemos salir vivos! –dijo Ai, mientras guardaba el portátil en su mochila.

-¡Doctor, apague todas las luces, ciérrelo todo y coja el dinero de mi caja fuerte! – Conan miró hacia la ventana. De momento la calle estaba desierta. Dirigió su vista hacia la habitación. Demasiadas huellas dactilares… los reconocerían. Las huellas del doctor, de Ai, las suyas y alguna otra. Pero ahora eso no tenía solución.

-¡Rápido, Kudo! –le gritó Ai.

Conan se apresuró en atrapar a Ai y Agasa, los cuales ya estaban bajando las escaleras y saliendo al patio exterior. Para hacerlo más confuso, empezaba a llover con más carisma, llenándolo todo de charcos y barro. Aún así, los tres residentes de la mansión Kudo seguían corriendo y corriendo sin rumbo. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Ran iba andando lentamente con paraguas en mano y una mochila en la espalda. En los últimos cinco minutos, la lluvia se había hecho más fuerte y hacía un frío extremo. Estaban en invierno, era lo lógico. Le extrañaba que no estuviese nevando con el frío que hacía. Al menos ya estaba llegando a la casa del doctor Agasa. Le pediría al doctor si podía llevarla de vuelta con su coche. O mejor aún, quedarse allí a dormir. A su padre no le importaría. A decir verdad, a Ran le parecía que lo único que apreciaba su padre de ella era su destreza en los fogones. 

Ran se cambió de sitio la bolsa con gesto de dolor.

-¡Jo! Vaya con Conan. Decide quedarse dos días enteros en casa del doctor Agasa y ni siquiera se trae ropa limpia. Y para colmo, tengo que llevársela yo. ¡Y encima lloviendo! 

Por fin llegó delante de la mansión Kudo. Se paró unos instantes, observándola. Esa mansión le recordaba a su dueño, el cual hacía tiempo que no veía - ¡Basta! Ahora no es el momento - Ran abrió la verja mientras esta gemía un poco. Se dirigió a la casa del doctor Agasa, la cual encontró desde fuera muy oscura.

Ran tocó al timbre y esperó. Esperó un minuto y volvió a tocar. Nadie contestaba - ¿Habrán salido? – Ran continuó tocando al timbre. Al ver que nadie contestaría, se dirigió a las ventanas – Seguro que me quieren gastar una broma pesada. ¡EHH! ¡Conan, doctor Agasa, Ai, abridme! ¡Traigo ropa! Venga, ya basta. El otro día tuvo gracia, pero ahora llueve y estoy cansada. ¡Ehh! ¡Abrid! 

Ran paró de gritar. Tenía la vista perdida. Había tenido un mal presentimiento, tan o igual de parecido al que tuvo cuando vio desaparecer a Shinichi por aquél callejón en el parque de atracciones, hacía tanto tiempo. Supo que algo no iba bien. Tenía miedo de girarse y de quedarse quieta. Oyó unas pesadas pisadas resonar en el agua de un charco cercano. Ran no aguantó y se giró. Allí, delante suyo, había dos hombres altos y esbeltos, tapados con un extraño gorro y unas gafas de sol, todo negro…

La cabeza de Ran recordó ese fatídico día. Antes que Shinichi desapareciese, también tuvo un mal presentimiento respecto a esos dos extraños hombres vestidos de negro. Si bien esos de ahora no eran los mismos, iban vestidos igual. Entonces, antes que pudiese continuar pensando, el primer hombre hizo una sonrisa y alzó la mano hasta la altura del pecho, empuñando fuertemente, para disgusto de Ran, una pistola. 

Fin del cap.1

_CONTINUARÁ_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

"…" Pensamientos del personaje

… Un ruido

* * * * * * * * * * Cambio de escena

Salu2 a to2. Este es mi primer fic sobre detective Conan, y espero no sea el último. Yo estoy acostumbrada a hacer fanfictions sobre Ranma ½, serie la cual estoy informada al 100%, se cómo acaba, cómo acaban cada uno de los personajes y el por qué. Pero con Detective Conan es diferente. Me he sorprendido de la poquísima cantidad de información que hay en la red en habla hispana, y puesto que aún no soy lo suficientemente buena como para leerlo en inglés, no tengo ni idea de cómo termina la serie. Ahora mismo, la ed. Platena de Agostini está acabando de publicar el manga, faltarán como unos dos o tres tomos. En cuanto al anime, aún faltan bastantes capítulos para llegar al final. De esta manera, no tengo ni idea de cómo termina y me veo obligada a inventarme algunas cosas. Pero no quedó tan mal… ¿no? 

Bueno, relativo al capítulo… ¿os ha gustado? No seáis muy duros conmigo, por favor, que es mi comienzo en el mundo de fanfiction en esta serie… En fin, no quiero enrollarme más. Sólo una última cosa… ¡¡escribidme!! Decidme si os ha gustado, si no, el por qué… ¡Ah! El nombre real de Ai Haibara (o Cherry) no estoy muy segura de que sea Shiyo Miyano… ¿alguien lo sabe de seguro? Lo vi en Internet y no lo tengo muy claro… V_V

Jejeje… ¿os ha gustado el final? No se si los que leen esto me conocen ya y han leído algunos fics míos de Ranma, pero yo aviso… ¡me encanta el suspense! Así que que nadie se estire de los pelos con estos finales míos de infarto n_~

Finalizando (hoy la nota se me ha quedado larga, ¿eh?) doy las gracias a todos mis amigos por ayudarme siempre y estándome animando constantemente. Este capítulo y todos se los dedico a ellos.

En fin, esto es to-, esto es to-, esto es todo amigos! :p

_CiNtUrO-cHaN –CCF_

-1 de Mayo del 2003-


	7. ¿Empezar a recordar?

Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;

* * *

NA – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

* * *

**::**Simbología**::**

__

**_"…" _**_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_- - - - -_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_/ /···\ \_**_ Flash Back_

__

__

__

**Empezando a Olvidar**

****

**Cap. 1 – ¿Empezar a olvidar?**

****

_Un fic escrito por **CiNtUrO-cHaN** (CCF)_

En el enorme pabellón se respiraba un ambiente de griterío y euforia. Todo el mundo tenía los ojos clavados a la pista, donde se jugaba la semifinal. Un montón de adolescentes, los cuales vestían los uniformes de sus respectivos institutos, vitoreaban y animaban a su equipo. Era la mañana de un soleado sábado y, en lugar de asistir a clase (NA: Recordad, en Japón sábado también es un día de colegio), los estudiantes iban con el permiso del centro a esa competición conmemorativa del día del deporte que se celebraba a toda la ciudad. 

"¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración al ver la potente patada que esa persona había impactado al cuerpo de su adversario. Alguien como ellos, de su misma edad, impresionante. Todos callaron durante un instante, mientras el abatido intentaba salir del mareo que le proporcionaba esa patada y un séquito de puñetazos que acababa de recibir. Acto seguido, se desplomó abatido. Su contrincante se ajustó el obi negro. El árbitro se acercó y alzó la mano hacia arriba, y luego la bajó hasta la ganadora. 

"¡Gana por KO! ¡Teitan pasa a la final!" 

Todo el instituto Teitan –una mancha de uniformes azules y corbatas verdes- se puso de pies, saltando eufóricamente, con pancartas ondeando a la vista de todos. Todo eran gritos de aplauso y felicidades a la indiscutible capitana del club de kárate de Teitan, la imbatible Ran Mouri, que ya se estaba retirando de la pista con los puños más relajados, pero algo avergonzada por el griterío de todo su público. 

Ran oyó por los altavoces que la otra semifinal empezaba. Ella se dirigió hacia una sala dirigida a los karatekas y se 'tiró' literalmente al sofá, resoplando.

"Buuh… Estoy echa polvo…" 

Recostó su cabeza en el brazo del sofá, con la respiración agitada. Se limpió las gotas de sudor que corrían a través de su cara, ya con menos fuerza que antes. Realmente, la contrincante de Kokochi no lo hacía nada mal. Suerte que en un despiste suyo, pudo batirla. Pero realmente le había costado. Últimamente no estaba muy concentrada, ni en los estudios ni en los deportes. Por ejemplo, el otro día en lugar de poner sal a la comida puso azúcar. Kogoro y Conan se atragantaron y ella lo escupió rápidamente. Estaba claro que últimamente no se encontraba en sus casillas. Y, aunque intentase negarlo, Ran sabía por qué. 

"¡¡RAN!!"

La puerta se abrió con ruido y entraron un sinfín de compañeros de su clase, encabezados por Sonoko Suzuki. Ella se sentó con esfuerzo, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada ya los tenía a todos encima.

"¡Eres fantástica, Ran!"

"¡Lo has hecho de fábula, felicidades!"

"¡Eh, ¿cuándo me vas a enseñar a patear así?!" 

"¡Enhorabuena!" 

Ran los miró con cara de cansancio. Oyó voces de adultos detrás del griterío. Eran algunos profesores y su entrenador. Como pudieron, hicieron fuera la multitud, alegando que debía descansar. Luego, todos los profesores le dieron la enhorabuena, ya que ella había sido la única que se había clasificado en la final en todas las categorías del kárate. 

"Esto, chicos" dijo el entrenador, el señor Kijikata, a los demás profesores "¿Nos podrían dejar un momento a solas?" Todos asintieron y desaparecieron tras la puerta. Hubo un silencio incómodo, roto a veces por los gritos del público. El señor Kijikata se sentó al lado de su karateka con una expresión de gravedad.

"Ran, ¿qué te ha pasado hoy?"

La pregunta desarmó a la chica por completo "¿A mí? Nada…" dijo ella, con una sonrisa fingida. Él se incomodó.

"Entre el maestro y el discípulo ha de haber respeto, pero también confianza." El hombre que, pese a su edad se mantenía verdaderamente en buenísima forma, miró a la chica a los ojos "Tú eres mi mejor pieza, y lo sabes. Sé que mañana ganarás el torneo, pero me tienes preocupado. Últimamente te noto muy desconcentrada. Tú misma lo habrás notado hoy, en la pista."  
  


"Sí, maestro." Dijo ella con culpabilidad.

"No tienes por qué entristecerte, todo el mundo tiene días malos. Pero… escúchame, ahora no te estoy hablando de maestro a discípulo, sino de viejo a joven. Si tienes alguna preocupación, o ves que mañana no estarás en forma, no luches. Un pequeño descuido puede costarte un hueso roto, en el peor caso."

"Tranquilo, señor Kijikata, yo estoy bien. Es sólo que hoy… bueno, he perdido la concentración con todo el público y…" 

Ran lo miró tan bien como pudo, esperando que colara. El hombre suspiró y se alzó. Ella lo siguió con la mirada.

"Es que… bueno, últimamente no estoy muy animada…"

El señor Kijikata se volvió hacia la chica, la cual miraba hacia el suelo con preocupación. Él sonrió "Lo sé" Ran alzó la vista "Y por eso no quiero que compitas así. ¡Alégrate, mujer! Sea el problema que sea, déjalo aparcado al menos durante mañana por la mañana. Piensa que has llegado a la final, diablos, ¡ojalá yo también pudiera! Pero ya ves, esta vieja carraca ya apenas puede enseñar."

Ambos rieron con gusto "Está bien. Mañana me esforzaré al máximo." Dijo Ran con sinceridad. El viejo hombre asintió lentamente, abriendo la puerta.

"¡Esta es mi chica!"

Ran observó la puerta cerrarse y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue disipando. Realmente esperaba hacerse caso a ella misma, pero era tan difícil apartar la mente de 'su problema' que… ¡maldición! Ran meneó la cabeza *El señor Kijikata acaba de irse y yo ya me estoy deprimiendo. ¡Bien! ¡Mañana será un día nuevo! ¡Pienso estar concentrada al cien por cien!* 

Ran se alzó, cogió su bolsa y se dirigió a las duchas. 

- - - - -

Ya eran las ocho pasadas. El famoso detective Kogoro Mouri y el pequeño Conan Edogawa estaban tumbados en respectivos sofás, mirando la tele. Sus tripas empezaban a rugir desde hacía un rato, y los dos no paraban de echar furtivas miradas a la puerta, a la espera de que Ran llegase y preparase la cena.

"Ju…ya sé quién es el asesino…"

Kogoro y Conan seguían mirando la tele, una película que trataba sobre un complicado homicidio en una habitación cerrada con más de quince sospechosos. Kogoro sonrió.

"¡Ja! Está clarísimo. El asesino tiene que ser Sogunama, el padre de la víctima…" dijo él, rascándose la barbilla para hacerse el interesante.

Conan lo miró de reojo "Puees… yo creo que el asesino es la señorita Daidoku, la mayordoma."

Kogoro se lo quedó mirando "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso dudas de mis dotes detectivescos?" 

Conan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados *¿'Dotes detectivescos'? ¡Vaya morro, si él no ha resuelto un caso en su vida!* 

El protagonista de la película sonrió. Kogoro miró con atención la escena, mientras que Conan se alzaba con confianza a picar algo a la cocina.

"El asesino del señor Maremoto es…"

Kogoro tragó; Conan empezó a beber despreocupadamente.

"¡¡…Es usted, la señora Maremoto!!"

Toda la familia se giró hacia la mujer de la víctima, la señora Maremoto, la cual lucía un rostro pálido, parecido al de Kogoro.

"¡¿Era la tía esa?! ¡Pe-pero…!" Kogoro no paraba de mirar la televisión, como si fuese el protagonista fuese a decir algo como 'es broma, tranquilos, el asesino es Sogunama'. Pero no. La consternación siguió en la película. Kogoro frunció el ceño. Entonces vio que Conan estaba sentado a su lado, con los ojos clavados al televisor.

"Je, je. Conan, tú tampoco has dado en el clavo, ¿eh? Claro que yo ya sabía que la asesina era ella. Sólo quería hacer parecer esto más interesante…" dijo él, con aires de autosuficiencia.

Quien no estaba tan sereno era Conan. Al oír el nombre del asesino, se atragantó con la bebida y empezó a toser, al tiempo que se dirigía al televisor. Ambos aguardaron a que el protagonista dijera su hipótesis. Ambos escucharon con atención, todo tenía sentido, estaba clarísimo que el protagonista no se había equivocado. Se habían equivocado ellos. Se había equivocado él.

Eso traumatizó en cierta manera al pequeño detective, que no paró de darle vueltas al asunto en toda la noche. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Él? ¡¿Shinichi Kudo se había equivocado en decir quién era un asesino en una PELÍCULA?! *Ah… mierda, últimamente no doy ni una… y hasta el otro día le contesté a la señorita Kobayashi que siete por nueve eran setenta-y-dos… ¡maldita sea! Debo tener fiebre.* 

Al cabo de un rato de terminar la película, cuando Kogoro y Conan se estaban planteando encargar comida a domicilio, Ran llegó a casa con la bolsa de deporte y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. 

"¡Hooola! ¡Ya estoy aquí, siento haber llegado tan tarde!" 

Como la cosa más normal del mundo, Ran puso las flores en un jarrón y fue a dejar la bolsa en su habitación. Luego se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena. Conan se acercó a las flores con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Q-Quién te ha dado eso, Ran-neechan*?" Preguntó él, con la máxima inocencia que pudo aparentar. 

Ran sonrió desde la cocina. Eso aún hizo ponerle más nervioso.

"Hija, si pescas a alguien al menos que esté bien de pasta…"

Conan se giró hacia Kogoro horrorizado, pero Ran le gruñó "¡Papá! ¡Estas flores me las han regalado los de mi clase por quedar finalista en el torneo de kárate de mañana!" 

Conan pasó de una sorpresa a otra "¿Torneo de kárate? ¿Finalista?" 

Ella asintió "Como hoy era el día del deporte, se han celebrado varios encuentros y competiciones esportivas a lo largo del día en todos los institutos de Tokio. Mañana, que es domingo, se van a jugar las finales. No me digas que no lo sabías…"

"Pues no… esto, ¡pues entonces felicidades!" dijo él, sonriendo algo nervioso *Uff… por un momento pensé que…* 

"¿Así que mañana juegas una final?" preguntó Kogoro desde el comedor, leyendo el periódico. 

"Sí, contra Shikano Michi, la otra finalista del instituto de Uebara. Papá, ¿prefieres sushi o…?"

Kogoro la cortó "¡Hazme lo que quieras, pero esta vez ponle SAL!" Ran hizo un gruñido y a Conan se le escapó una pequeña risita. 

Conan se acercó hasta la cocina "Ran-neechan, ¿a qué hora es el torneo?" 

"Mm… bueno, empieza a las diez, pero yo no lucho hasta las once y media más o menos. ¿Vas a venir con tus amigos?" le preguntó ella sonriendo.

"Uhm… No sé si ellos podrán, pero yo sí que iré."

"¡Anímame fuerte, ¿eh?!" 

"Je, je. Claro."

"¡Ya verás como Ran tumba a todos sus oponentes, Conan!"

Él lo miró sonriente *Ja-ja… No, si moralizada sí que está…* 

Un grito que provenía del comedor les interrumpió "¡¡RAAN!! ¡Rápido, tengo hambreeeee!" 

Ambos lo miraron con cara de 'No cambiará nunca'. Ran se giró hacia Conan "¿Podrías ir parando la mesa?" 

"Ah, claro." 

- - - - -

Ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Conan no podía dormir, hacía demasiado calor y su cabeza no le dejaba tranquilo. El recuerdo del caso de la tele le rondaba por la cabeza. ¡Y lo peor es que, al oír luego al protagonista, le pareció la solución más lógica del mundo! ¿Cómo había podido fallar algo así? Empezó a pensar. ¿Y si alguna vez había resuelto algún caso mal y al que había culpado aceptaba las culpas, dejando al asesino libre? Era algo descabellado, pero una cosa así ya le ocurrió una vez, en el caso que resolvió justo cuando volvió a ser Shinichi por primera vez a causa de la bebida de Heiji. 

Irremediablemente, Conan se acordó de los recientes sucesos. Hacía apenas una semana que dormía en su auténtica casa con su auténtico aspecto. Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que creyó que las cosas mejorarían. Y todo parecía aparentemente normal: Ran vino a buscarle a su casa con 'Conan', aunque ella no sabía que su pequeño acompañante era ni más ni menos que Ai disfrazada. Ambos fueron a Teitan, y allí vio amigos a los que hacía meses y meses que no veía. Luego citó a Ran al restaurante. Lo tenía decidido: ahora que había recuperado su aspecto, ahora que volvía a ser Shinichi Kudo, se lo diría. Le diría qué sentía él, y hasta llevaba un anillo… 

Conan se puso algo rojo, pero aún así triste. Todo hubiese sido perfecto, pero no. Parecía que tuviese el destino en contra. Justo después de resolver ese dichoso caso en el restaurante, se transformó en Conan en los aseos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a la hora de la verdad siempre escogía los casos? No es que fueran más importantes los asesinatos que Ran, la pura y mera verdad es que tenía miedo. Miedo de enfrentarse a Ran, miedo de ser rechazado y no volverla a mirar más, y por eso se excusó y fue a resolver el caso. Ese fue el pensamiento que le torturó durante días y días, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Otra oportunidad a pique. A saber cuánto tardaría la próxima, a saber si Ran aún le estaría esperando… 

El pequeño detective se alzó, sudando. Se puso las enormes zapatillas y andó a tientas hasta el comedor. Un buen vaso de leche fría tal vez le ayudaría a tranquilizarse.

Miró a la cocina. Allí había luz; poca, pero había. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ran, la cual parecía sobresaltada al verle.

"Conan, me has asustado…" dijo ella, con la mano al corazón.

El chico se sirvió un poco de leche y se sentó enfrente suyo "Lo siento. ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Ran-neechan?" preguntó inocentemente Conan. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Hace días que no puedo…" dijo al tiempo que bebía otro sorbo de leche. Conan se interesó por el tema.

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Estás nerviosa por la final de mañana?" 

Ella sonrió "En parte. Pero hay otras cosas." 

Conan la miró de reojo "¿Qué cosas?" Por alguna extraña sensación, sabía que él tendría algo que ver en esa conversación. Ahora que caía, aún no había llamado a Ran como Shinichi para pedirle disculpas por lo de la otra noche. Tal vez ella siguiera molesta… 

Ran giró la vista, cansada "Cosas… No lo entenderías, Conan." Dijo secamente "Venga, bébete la leche y vamos a dormir…si no duermo, el señor Kijikata me matará…" 

"O-Oye, Ran." 

Ran miró a Conan. Parecía algo contrariado "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?" 

"No, no, si yo estoy bien. Pero… ¿y tú?"

Ran arqueó los ojos "¿Yo? Yo también estoy bien, creo." 

Conan frunció el ceño "¿Es por Shinichi?" 

Ran se lo quedó mirando. Ese niño siempre daba en el clavo, siempre lo acertaba todo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Tanto se le notaba? En fin, en Conan siempre confió y siempre se lo contó todo, ¿por qué no ahora? 

"Honestamente, sí." Dijo ella, mirando a Conan "¿Es todo? ¿Quiere algo más, señor detective?" dijo Ran sonriendo.

"No, bueno. Es que… me preguntaba si… bueno, el otro día llamó Shinichi, ¿sabes? Y se me olvidó decírtelo. Creo que estabas con Sonoko. Me dijo que su móvil se había roto y que en unas semanas tal vez no podría llamar. Así que me dio un mensaje para ti."

"¿Así que en unas semanas no podría llamar?" Ran entrecerró los ojos "Conan, Shinichi se ha pasado MESES sin llamar." 

El chico se puso nervioso "Bue-bueno, la cuestión es que me dijo que te dijera que sentía mucho lo del otro día. Lo del restaurante, ya sabes."

Ella miró despreocupadamente hacia la ventana "¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más te dijo?" 

"Ehm… bueno, que te pedía disculpas y que ya quedaríais otro día…"

Ran se puso de pies, mirando a Conan "¿E-En serio? ¿Te dijo que quedaríamos otro día? ¿¡Cuándo!?" 

Conan supo en seguida que Ran le había malinterpretado. Mejor pensado, había sido él el que no había sido claro. ¿Y ahora qué? Ran creía que él vendría y que quedarían un día de estos… Miró a Ran, atemorizado. La chica esperaba su respuesta impaciente con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Esa imagen aún le dolió más.

"Bueno, no me malinterpretes, Ran-neechan. Él dijo que podríais quedar, pero no dijo 'un día de estos'. Cuando resuelva el caso ya vendrá y…"

El niño miró tímidamente a Ran. Su sonrisa se había borrado, y sus ojos empezaban a brillar. El corazón de Conan se aceleró.

"R-Ran-neechan, no te preocupes…" intentó decirle Conan "Seguro que tarde o temprano aparecerá…"

Ella le sonrió "Sí, eso es lo que llevo pensando desde hace año y medio… pero, ¿sabes? Desde que me dejó plantada la otra noche que he pensado mucho sobre eso…"

Conan abrió los ojos.

"Si él casi nunca llama, y no digamos venir a verme, ¿cómo voy a esperarle? ¿Y si él nunca se ha planteado de volver? ¿Quién me asegura que él va a volver, y que no se ha comprado una casa a vete tú a saber y se ha quedado allí? ¡Shinichi no puede tardar año y medio en resolver un caso, Conan! ¡No me lo creo!"

Conan la miraba culpable "Es verdad… Shinichi está en un caso y volverá…" 

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a brotar sin freno "¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿De veras lo crees así?! ¡¡Shinichi me ha tomado por idiota, no tiene ninguna intención de volver, Conan, lo se!! ¡¡El otro día, en el restaurante, quería decirme que se iría, o que yo ya le aburría, pero se acobardó y se fue a la francesa!!" Ran giró la cara y se puso de pies. Conan la siguió sin saber qué hacer.

"R-Ran-neechan, Shinichi nunca pensaría algo así…" dijo con la esperanza que se lo creyera. 

Ran se secó las lágrimas y entró en su habitación "Ya me da igual, ya todo me da igual…" y cerró la puerta, dejando a Conan con la frase al aire. Se quedó unos instantes delante de su puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que Ran explotaría. 

Miró enfadado hacia la puerta y comenzó a tirar hacia su habitación. *Idiota, yo no estaba nervioso por lo que has dicho.* Conan entró cansado y soñoliento a su habitación; se tiró a la cama y se puso ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando pensar. Había una cosa clara. *Je, je, será mejor que mañana llame a Ran, porque sino…* 

Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, y su sentido del oído oyó un pequeño ruido provenir de la habitación de al lado. Conan, picado por la curiosidad, apoyó su oreja en la fría pared. Sí, sin duda alguna oía algo. Pero era tan flojito, tan suave… Al instante lo reconoció. No era la primera vez que lo oía. Silenciosamente, volvió a tumbarse, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. *Otra vez llorando…* 

- - - - -

Un estruendoso, endiablado y ruidoso ruido despertó a medio edificio. El 'bibibibi, bibibibi' retumbaba por todas las mentes cercanas al pequeño aparato. Kogoro Mouri no fue una excepción. Con los nervios de punta, se alzó bruscamente hacia la habitación de Ran.

"¡¡RAN!!" Dijo mientras daba fuertes golpes a la puerta "¡¡PARA ESE BICHO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!!" 

Sin embargo, el despertador siguió sonando. Y Ran no decía nada. Kogoro frunció el ceño y entró. Ran estaba en su cama, ajena a todo el alboroto, tapada con la manta y durmiendo profundamente. El famoso detective hizo un chasquido de lengua y se dirigió hacia el pequeño aparato. Al instante, alguien abrió la puerta. Era, ni más ni menos, el pequeño detective con una cara de 'apaga esa cosa o la tiro por la ventana'. Kogoro paró el despertador y se dirigió hacia su hija.

"¿Por qué habrá puesto el despertador tan temprano?"

Conan bostezó "Hoy es el torneo de kárate, ¿recuerda?" 

"¡Ah! Pues entonces, será mejor que la despierte…eh, Ran…" Kogoro empezó a sacudirla ligeramente, pero ella seguía durmiendo. Kogoro miró con duda a Conan. Él se encogió de hombros, bostezando de nuevo.

"¡Ran, eh Ran!" 

La chica pareció recuperar la conciencia "Ññ… brr…" 

"¡Ran, si no te levantas harás tarde al torneo ese!" le gritó su padre. La reacción fue inmediata. Ran abrió los ojos como naranjas y se levantó de sopetón, y por poco que no choca con la cabeza de su padre. Sin embargo, lo hizo tan bruscamente que se mareó.

"¿Te encuentras bien, hija?"

Ella se incorporó "¿Ah? Sí… ¿el despertador no ha sonado?" 

Conan y Kogoro se la quedaron mirando. *Si tu supieras…* 

"Bueno, será mejor que salgáis de mi habitación y así tal vez pueda cambiarme…" dijo ella, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Kogoro salió a regañadientes *Encima que la despierto y mira como me lo agradece…debería haberla dejado durmiendo. Ya se parece a su madre…* 

Al cabo de diez minutos, Ran salió con el uniforme de deportes de Teitan y una bolsa de deportes donde llevaba el gi** y demás cosas para cambiarse y bañarse después. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y empezó a prepararse su almuerzo. 

"Conan, vístete rápido si quieres ir conmigo." Le dijo Ran desde la cocina. La chica oyó un sí de respuesta desde su habitación, y siguió preparando el almuerzo. 

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, como si fuese a perder el equilibrio. Rápidamente se apoyó con ambas manos en los muebles.

*Ah…se me nubla la vista…*

Poco a poco se sentó a la silla próxima. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano. Estaba sudando. Y estaba cansada. ¿Tenía fiebre? Si ayer se encontraba perfectamente… o no. Pensándolo mejor, ayer no se encontraba en uno de sus mejores días de estado de ánimo. ¿Eso quería decir que todo esto era por culpa de su preocupación? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Le había prometido a su maestro que lucharía y vaya si lo haría!

"¿Ran-neechan?"

Ran se volteó hacia Conan. La chica sonrió "¡Ah, buenos días! Tu desayuno ya está listo. Cómetelo deprisa, vamos." 

Él se sentó sin quitarle ojo de encima a Ran. Parecía que hoy no se encontraba muy bien. Desde la puerta había visto como si fuera a perder el equilibrio.

"Esto, ¿te encuentras bien, Ran-neechan?" 

Ella le sirvió su plato de tortitas y un vaso de leche, y con una sonrisa que le pareció a Conan bastante forzada, dijo "¡Perfectamente!" 

Conan, no muy aliviado, empezó a desayunar. Al terminar, ambos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el instituto de Ikushikuwa, donde se celebraban todas las finales del día de hoy. Conan seguía preocupado por Ran, y la miraba de reojo a la mínima de cambio. Tenía una expresión extraña. Una especie de felicidad fingida. Un brillo extraño en los ojos. Conan la miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido.

*Ran… ¿qué tramas?* 

Fin del cap. 1

_CONTINUARÁ_

* Conan llama a Ran 'Ran-neechan', que es algo así como hermana mayor Ran. He decidido que en este fic no pondría los prefijos de '-kun', '-chan', '-san/sama', etc. Pero este sí que lo conservé, porque en cierto modo me gusta. Se diferencia cuando Conan piensa en Ran inocentemente en cuando piensa en ella como Shinichi n_n

* El gi o do-gi es el traje que utilizan los karatekas y otros practicantes de judo, etc. Es ese kimono blanco atado con el cinturón (en el caso de Ran, negro ;).

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

n_n ¡¡Holaaa!! ¡¡CiNtUrO-cHaN a la carga de nuevo!! Jejejej os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Dejando a parte el otro fic de 'The case of the mystery APTX 4869', este fic no va a tratar sobre cómo Conan se vuelve mayor, y hasta dudo que aparezca la organización (sí, "dudo", no descarto nada para mayor énfasis jiji), y como sois muy observadores habréis notado que este fic va a tratar sobre Ran-Conan-Shinichi **^-^** ainssss :P 

Pero, claro, habrá partes del capítulo que no entenderéis si no os habéis leído el tomo 26… pero tranquilos, tranquilos, que ya lo estoy traduciendo n_n 

¡Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo fic! Si tenéis alguna duda, o creéis que no podréis esperar a que traduzca el núm. 26 y queréis preguntarme algún detalle… ¡¡escribidme!! Ni lo dudéis! 

Escribid a cinturo@3xl.net para cualquier duda que tengáis n_n

Y nada más. Salu2 a to2!!! 

_CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF) _

·17| Julio | 03·


	8. La final y el final

**Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;**

**NA** – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

**::**Simbología**::**

__

**_"…" _**_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_* * * * *_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_~ ~ ~_**_ Flash Back_

__

__

__

**Empezando a Olvidar**

****

**Cap. 8 – _'La final y el final'_**

****

**_A Great Karateka in Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

Ran y Conan volvieron a entrar al apartamento, para alegría del chico cogidos de la mano, aún recordando la escena anterior. Mil pensamientos, distintos y semejantes a su vez, pasaban por sus cabezas. Ran miró el reloj y suspiró. Aún eran las diez… ¡y encima domingo! Bueno, tampoco había sido malo levantarse tan rápido. Ahora sería buena idea ir al gimnasio a reforzarse un poco o a ir a correr, como un precalentamiento para la tarde. Porque sí, hoy definitivamente era el gran día, esas oportunidades que sólo ocurren una vez en tu vida y que hay que aprovechar. Hoy, Ran iría a por todas. Se había propuesto mantener alejado a Shinichi de su cabeza durante el encuentro para que no se repitiera lo de la otra vez, porque ahora ya sabía lo que le había ocurrido la otra vez. 

Entre lo del Día Blanco, y sus escasas llamadas, y que pronto se cumpliría el nefasto aniversario de dos años desde que él desapareció por primera vez, su cabeza se montó un cacao que acabó por explotar. Y súmale a eso el público, el griterío y estar jugando un torneo de kárate. Sí, definitivamente fue todo eso junto lo que la hizo desmayarse.

Pero ya no, esta vez no. Shinichi quedaba al margen, aunque últimamente había vuelto a pensar en ello. El descubrir que todo lo de 'la nueva Ran' y el encontrar pareja no había sido más que un intento de su subconciencia para no estar sola, para sentirse mejor consigo misma, le había hecho replantearse muchas cosas. Ella sólo intentaba sentirse querida, sólo quería un poco de afecto, cosa que últimamente no tenía. Su padre no era la fuente de la comprensión, y con él no podía contar para ese tipo de problemas. Hablar con su madre habría sido una buena idea, pero mencionarle que estaba así por Shinichi, no. Y Sonoko… bueno, ella siempre decía lo mismo '¡Anímate, Shinichi y tú sois amigos desde la infancia y no te traicionará!'. Pero lo cierto es que al no poder hablar con nadie, se había cerrado en si misma. Y lo del Día Blanco… eso fue el colmo. Y entonces se creyó sentir ofendida, enfadada y olvidada. Pero sólo se sentía… triste. Porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, nunca había intentado olvidar a Shinichi en serio, ya que nunca le había dejado de querer. En ninguna ocasión, si bien no se dio cuenta, tuvo la intención de querer alejarse de él. Simplemente era como si se tomara una pequeña venganza en versus su olvido. Porque eso fue lo que le dolió y nada más: que se olvidara de ella. El temor de que él no sintiera lo mismo, de sentirse sola y olvidada… 

Ahora había decidido dejar atrás todas esas infantiles ideas. Ahora intentaría afrontarlo todo con madurez. Si no podía hablar con nadie, esa no era razón suficiente para armar tal escándalo. Pero una parte de ella se negaba a perdonarle. 

"Uahg… ¿a qué hora es la…uahhh…lucha…?" dijo Conan entre bostezos, sirviéndose un vaso de leche y sentándose al sofá junto a la pensativa Ran.

Ella lo miró algo anonadada "¿Eh…? Ah-er… a las seis, pero yo tengo que estar allí una hora antes… para el precalentamiento y tal… ¿Me das un poquito?" dijo ella sonriéndole. Conan asintió y la chica cogió el vaso de leche. Luego se lo devolvió y se quedó mirando a la nada. 

Conan la miró de reojo, algo preocupado "Esto…Ran-neechan, quería preguntarte algo…" el pequeño se puso a jugar con sus pulgares, algo rojo.

Ran sonrió para sus adentros "Nunca me ha gustado." 

Conan se giró rápidamente hacia ella, sorprendido y nervios a la vez "¡¿Cómo…?!" fue lo único que logró articular. Ella rió misteriosamente y se encogió de hombros "No se, pero a juzgar por lo bien que te caía Kaji y la cara que has puesto… he pensado que me preguntarías algo así. ¿He acertado?" preguntó inocentemente.

Él asintió estáticamente con la cabeza "¿Y si nunca te ha gustado, por qué…?" antes de seguir, Ran se movió y se tumbó, apoyándose en su hombro, haciendo que aún se quedara más robotizado que antes, con todas sus extremidades al límite. 

"Bueno…es una larga y complicada historia…para que me entiendas, me sentía un poco sola…y tonta de mí, creí que esta sería la mejor manera de sentirme querida… y a la vez de castigarle un poco a él. Aunque soy idiota, estoy segura que a él no le habrá afectado nada. Y dudo que se haya enterado de todo lo que ha ocurrido…" dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste, mirando a través de la ventana el cielo gris. Conan la miró apenado.

"¿Te refieres a…?"

Ella se puso algo roja "Sí, Conan, siempre me refiero a él, ¿a quién más? ¡Rayos! No sé por qué te cuento esto… pero la verdad es que sé que puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?" Ran puso una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo que el pequeño se pusiera a juego con su pajarita roja. Pero no sabía si estar más rojo por su proximidad, su sonrisa o lo que estaba diciendo. 

"¿Todo esto lo has hecho para que Shinichi-niichan te prestara más atención?" preguntó, incrédulo.

Ran negó con la cabeza "No, no estoy tan desesperada. Lo que pasa es que mi orgullo me ha jugado malas pasadas… y he confundido mucho las cosas. Pero no te equivoques, Conan. Yo aún estoy muy dolida." 

Conan dio un suspiro *¿Qué es peor, dolida o enfadada? Creo que dolida…* Entonces, se armó de valor y se giró directamente a la chica, más decidido que nunca "R-Ran-neechan…ya sé que estás dolida con él y quizás enfadada, pero…" Conan suspiró hondo y apretó los puños "¿Pero le odias…?" 

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, como si el mismo destino quisiera crear más expectación en el momento. Ran parpadeó, incrédula ante la seguridad y la soltura con que el muchacho había pronunciado esas últimas palabras "Yo…pues…" empezó a notarse el color en sus mejillas. ¿Le odiaba? ¿Ran Mouri odiaba a Shinichi Kudo? Nunca. Estaba dolida, y enfadada, cosa que no era poco. Pero llegar a odiarle… Ella misma se lo había demostrado a sí misma, que era incapaz, incluso queriendo, de odiarle. 

Ran sonrió algo contrariada y miró a Conan, el cual la miró intensamente. ¿Sí, no, quizás? Sus posibles respuestas. Al igual que Ran, él también había estado pensando mucho, sobre todo la manera para que ella le perdonara. Con un regalo bastaba, pero él no quería conformarse con eso. No, definitivamente un regalo no bastaba. Quería verla contenta, feliz, mucho más de lo que llegara a estar nunca por un simple regalo. ¿Y qué mejor regalo que darle eso en su auténtico cuerpo? Pero claro, siempre llegaba al mismo punto: su auténtico cuerpo. 

Ran se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana "Pues claro que…"

"¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" 

Se oyó un retumbar de pisadas, y Kogoro bajó del segundo piso hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraban, sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes, quienes dieron un salto considerable. Kogoro, algo rojo y con una cerveza en la mano, se dirigió titubeante hacia su hija.

"¡Oye, hic! ¡¿Quién demonios ha llamado antes, hic?! ¡¿Es rico, hic?!" 

Ran se lo quedó mirando con cara de '¿por qué me tocó éste, de entre todos los padres del mundo…?', mientras que el pequeño detective aún seguía quieto en su misma postura de instantes antes, con la vista perdida, sonriendo y pensando para si unas únicas palabras, medio llorando de desesperación. 

*P-Por qué precisamente ahora…*

* * * * *

Mientras, en un lugar no muy lejos de allí, se oyó una tremenda explosión. El lugar en cuestión era la casa vecina a la mansión Kudo, donde vivía el profesor Agasa y su 'nieta', Ai Haibara. La chica, que estaba tecleando sin cesar en el ordenador fórmulas extrañas, totalmente concentrada, oyó el ruido y se giró, para observar que el doctor, fuera al patio, estaba lleno de humo, y que a sus pies había un extraño perro mecánico hecho trocitos. La chica sonrió para sí y volvió a sus quehaceres. 

Desde que hubo dicho al doctor que tenían avances con la droga, que no se había separado ni un instante del monitor. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, y ahora el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Pero no podía permitirse ese lujo, la solución estaba cerca y no era momento de descansar. Toda la noche que observaba el enrevesado programa, el cual no cesaba de juntar y desjuntar las sustancias que ella había introducido en la base de datos de la droga, para ver si de esta manera salía la misteriosa sustancia X, la cual le permitiría elaborar, por fin, un antídoto definitivo. 

*Ah…maldita sea… ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto…?* con pesar y cansancio, siguió tecleando fórmulas y más fórmulas. Aunque su sensatez le obligaba a negarlo, lo cierto es que todo esto de la APTX 4869 había resultado la mar de interesante, tanto crear el medicamento como ahora su antídoto. Porque sí, para ella era una gran satisfacción hacer lo que hacía. Su sueño era que una vez detenida toda la Organización y devueltos sus cuerpos a Kudo y ella, se convertiría en una gran científica. Empezaría por restaurar la apotoxin y convertirla en una cura, y no un veneno. Haría investigaciones, crearía nuevas medicinas, y salvaría a mucha gente. Era el único alivio que su mente tenía para restaurar todo el mal que había hecho con su droga. Por eso aquí se jugaba más que su vida, sino la paz. No podría morir y ni vivir en paz sabiendo que había ocasionado tantos daños con un invento suyo, así que esto era como el castigo que ella misma se imponía. Sí… un día, no dentro de mucho, sería reconocida como la mejor científica del Japón. Ese era su sueño. Y quizás del mundo entero… Al igual que el sueño de Kudo era ser el mejor detective, el de Agasa el mejor inventor, el suyo era ser científica.

"Ai. ¿Ai…?" 

La pequeña chica de pelo castaño entreabrió sus ojos, bastante más despejada que hacía un rato. Para su sorpresa se encontró recostada a la mesita del ordenador. Rápidamente se incorporó y presenció al doctor Agasa, el cual estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola algo preocupado.

"Venga, vamos, ve a dormir a tu habitación. Ya me quedaré yo aquí de guardia" dijo, señalando el ordenador. La pequeña se fregó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias, ya he dormido unos minutos y con eso me basta. No soy persona de dormir horas y horas…" entonces, para su sorpresa, el profesor puso una cara divertida y señaló al reloj.

"¿Con que no, eh…?" Agasa le acercó el reloj para que viera la hora que era "Ai, llevas dormida más de siete horas…"

La chica abrió los ojos, despejándose por completo. Era cierto… Lo último que recordaba era estar pensando fórmulas y más formulas, y la dichosa X… Entonces notó como el profesor empezaba a reír con gusto y frunció el ceño, algo avergonzada. Luego se giró hacia el monitor de nuevo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "No…no puede ser…" dijo entre susurros, mirando con los ojos agrandados el monitor, a punto de estallar de felicidad. Se giró hacia el doctor, alterada "¡¡Mire, doctor, ya está!!" 

Él se ajustó las lentes y observó lo que la niña le señalaba. Él también se quedó mudo de asombro "¿Uh? X=6'045Cl+3'1K+0'01L…" El profesor notó que su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y se giró confundido hacia Ai "¿Qué demonios es ESTO?" 

Ella se limitó a sonreír y tecleó algo. Entonces apareció la 'cadena' de la droga, ahora completa. Ai se giró satisfecha hacia el doctor "La X… ya la tengo. Y como ya la tengo, la cadena se ha completado. Ya sé qué forma la apotoxin 4869, así que encontrar el remedio es cuestión de días…" 

Él no daba crédito a lo que oía "¡¿Es eso cierto?! ¡¡Fantástico, Ai, eres fantástica!!" el doctor la abrazó, como un abuelo que abraza a su querida nieta. La chica se sintió algo extrañada, si bien hacía tiempo que nadie demostraba afecto familiar hacia ella. Luego el profesor se dirigió hacia el teléfono a tientas "¿Qué hace, doc.?" 

Él se giró al tiempo que marcaba las teclas "¿No es evidente? ¡¡Llamar a Shinichi!!" 

* * * * *

"¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!" 

"¡Shhhh!" 

Sonoko volvió a sentarse, incrédula, para volver a mirar a su amiga con su rostro lleno de sorpresa. A Ran se le cayó una gotita por la previsible reacción de su amiga. Ya hacía un par de horas que había arreglado eso de Kaji, y ahora se encontraban en el café que había debajo de su casa, charlando con Sonoko, a quien debía explicárselo todo. La chica ya llevaba su tercer helado, y es que todo le había venido de improvisto: la soledad de Ran, el no haberle gustado nunca su, a juzgar por ella, apuesto pretendiente, y el torneo de esa tarde.

"¿Y nunca, nunca, repito NUNCA te gustó? ¡¿Y aún así os…?!" Sonoko, roja, no pudo continuar y miró a su amiga extrañamente.

Ran entendió a la perfección lo que había insinuado y pegó una fuerte palmada a la mesa, también colorada "¡¡SONOKO!! ¡¿Hasta dónde te crees tú que llegamos?! ¡¡No pasó NADA!! ¡¿Cómo has podido pensar siquiera que…que…?!" Ran tampoco pudo continuar y se puso ambas manos a la cara, intentando hacerse pasar esos nervios interiores.

Sin darse cuenta ninguna de las dos, media cafetería tenía los ojos y oídos puestos en esa interesante conversación. Pero ellas sin prestar atención siguieron hablando, para disgusto de los demás, más flojito.

"No si ya me parecía a mí que por mucho que dijeras, no habías cambiado nada" dijo Sonoko, cruzándose de brazos "Je-je, es evidente que Shinichi sigue estando 'ahí'. ¡Ah, l'amour!" Sonoko se puso ambas manos juntas y empezó a mirar con ojos de princesa al suelo, llena de ilusión.

"Sonoko…" Ran se quedó mirando a la chica. Bueno, no dejaba de tener razón… ¿o sí? "Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va a ti?" La chica puso cara de pillina y le dio un codazo a su amiga. Ella frunció el ceño sin entender "¡¡Con Kyogoku*!!"

Ahora era el turno de Sonoko de enrojecer. Se puso ambas manos a la cara, como para intentar disimular sus colores "Ah, pues… m-muy bien… ho-hoy me ha invitado a ir a la torre Kyoto…" dijo con aires de ensueño "Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirme…" se giró radiante a su amiga "Me he comprado un vestido nuevo para la ocasión. Ay, Ran, creo que ya sé qué va a decirme… ¡¡Ay, qué nervios!!" 

Ran frunció el ceño, algo intimidada por el empeño de Sonoko "¿Y qué es lo que te va a decir?" preguntó, no muy confiada de que su respuesta fuera válida.

Sonoko, como si Ran hubiera formulado la pregunta más lógica sobre la faz de la Tierra, se giró ilusionada y sarcástica a la vez "¡Pues…que…que…ya sabes!"

Ran arqueó las cejas "No, no sé."

"A ver, Ran. ¿Cuál es la única razón para que un chico invite a una chica al edificio Kyoto, al lujoso restaurante del último piso?" 

Ran miró algo confundida a su amiga y respondió inocentemente "Pues para cenar, ¿no?" 

Plof – ruido que hace Sonoko al caerse hacia atrás

La chica, con un chichón, se volvió a incorporar y miró a Ran con impotencia "'¡¡NO!! ¡Ran, para declararse!" exclamó la chica, sin darse cuenta que estaban hablando de su declaración. 

Ran agrandó los ojos, sorprendida "¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio? Eso son patrañas, Sonoko. También hay gente que va allí para cenar, que por algo están los restaurantes." Ahora era el turno de Ran de dar su explicación, mientras Sonoko se la miraba atónita. Ella no le hizo caso y prosiguió "Además, bien que Shinichi me invitó a ir, ¿no? ¡Y no hizo nada de lo que tú acabas de decir!" dijo ella, sin saber si estar triste o contenta por ese hecho. 

"Ran…" 

Ran alzó la vista hacia Sonoko, la cual la miraba con esa expresión de 'tú eres tonta o qué' que ella tanto odiaba. La chica se acercó más a ella y habló "Eres tremendamente inocente…" y dicho esto, dejó los yenes correspondientes a la mesa y se alzó. Ran hizo lo mismo y la miró intrigada.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo mientras ambas chicas salían del local y un taxi venía al encuentro de Sonoko, la cual le hacía señas para que parara.

Sonoko se giró con una sonrisa burlona en la cara "Eso lo tendrás que saber por ti misma. ¡Deséame suerte!" y dicho esto, entró en el coche y se largó, dejando a la chica mucho más confundida que antes. 

"Hey… ¿significa eso que no va a venir a mi torneo?" fue lo único que pensó la chica antes de subir hacia casa. 

* * * * *

Ya casi era la hora de comer. Desde su habitación, Conan oía los gritos de Ran dirigidos al desordenado de su padre, el cual tenía todo tirado por el suelo y estaba disfrutando de un programa donde la presentadora se parecía mucho a su querida Yoko Okino. Él sonrió y volvió a su lectura: Sherlock Holmes. Ya se la había leído más de quince veces, pero cada vez que se lo releía encontraba un nuevo detalle más. En los últimos años, él había probado meterse en el libro y ser Sherlock Holmes, e ir resolviendo los misterios por las escasas pruebas que había. Pero hoy estaba algo deprimido, sin ninguna razón aparente, ya que tendría que estar feliz por el plantón de Ran hacia Kaji. Resoplando, dejó el libro a un lado y se tumbó al futón, mirando al suelo con ambas manos en la nuca.

*No quería pensar en ello, pero hoy es el día de la decisión… bueno, siempre que gane. Argh, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Pues claro que ganará, y entonces, ¿qué? Yo no tengo ningún derecho a pedirle que se quede en esta casa en lugar de ir a ese magnífico campus, cobrar por lo que a ella le gusta hacer, obtener el reconocimiento que siempre mereció, y alejarse de mí. Pero quién soy yo para juzgar, si llevo dos años desaparecido. Pero antes de nada, debo saber lo que yo quiero: ¿quiero que Ran se vaya? No. ¿Quiero que sea feliz? Sí. ¡Aaaagh! Bueno, yo no tengo por qué decidir; quien deberá decidir será ella. Y tengo la corazonada de que no me escogerá a mí, precisamente… ¡¡malditos los hombres de negro y maldita esa estúpida Organización!! ¡Y también el veneno!* 

Conan cerró los ojos, agotado. ¿Por qué él, y no cualquier otro? Por ser el mejor. Por ser tan metomentodo, y a la hora de la verdad estar siempre desprevenido. Por eso. Y por un fallo suyo, ha tenido a todos sus amigos preocupados, incluida Ran. Definitivamente, no era quién para juzgarla.

Pero tanto si se iba como si no, debía acabarlo. Debía acabar lo que ese día, en el restaurante del último piso del edificio Kyoto empezó: debía dárselo. Miró sonrojado a la mesa, donde estaba esa pequeña bolsa. Él se atrevía, y su vergüenza no era un problema; ese día, en el edificio Kyoto, lo hubiera dicho sin tapujos, pero claro, volvió al estado infantil y… No, su vergüenza no era un problema, su cuerpo era un problema. Se había decidido a darle a Ran ese regalo, sobretodo porque estaba seguro de que ella acabaría yéndose. Pero al mismo modo no podía dárselo siendo Conan, ni que dijera que era de parte suya. Esas cosas tienen que darse en persona. 

*Volvemos a estar como al principio* suspiró, cansado. Y lo cierto era que cada vez que intentaba encontrar una solución, cada vez llegaba al mismo punto: su dichoso cuerpo encogido. 

"¡Conan!" Ran abrió inesperadamente la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que el chico se incorporara de inmediato algo rojo, temiendo que hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Ella le dio, para su sorpresa, el auricular del teléfono "Es el doctor, quiere hablar contigo. Cuando termines, deja el auricular en su sitio, ¿vale?" y dicho esto, cerró la puerta, aún con el delantal puesto para ir a la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida.

Conan pulsó el botón y estuvo de nuevo en línea "¿Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó con un poco de desgana. Pensar siempre en que su problema no tenía solución le dejaba con los ánimos por el suelo.

Entonces Conan oyó que el doctor no utilizaba su usual tono, parecía exaltado por algo. Eso le demostró que efectivamente sí pasaba algo. Agasa no tardó ni un instante en responder, todo apresurado "¡¡SHI-SHINICHI!!" el grito obligó a Conan a separarse del auricular, medio sordo "¡¡¡YA ESTÁ!!! ¡¡AI LO HA DESCUBIERTO!!"

El corazón de Conan dio un vuelco, y se le contagió el entusiasmo del profesor "¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tiene el antídoto?!"

"No, aún no, pero acaba de descubrir la fórmula de la última sustancia que le faltaba para poder elaborarlo. ¡Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo!" exclamó, con tono jovial.

Conan no paraba de sonreír "¡Genial! Felicítala de mi parte. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarla en la investigación? ¿Quiere que venga a echaros una mano o seré más estorbo que ayuda?"

"No hace falta que vengas, Kudo" ahora era Ai su interlocutor, la cual también percibió el pequeño detective que lucía bastante más alegre que de costumbre. Incluso hablando parecía oír el sonido del teclado, y se le cayó una gotita "Ya está todo listo. El programa va muy rápido, creo que en un par de días ya tendré todos los datos para elaborar un nuevo antídoto" 

"¡¿Un par de días?! ¡¿Solo?! ¡Fantástico, enhorabuena Haibara!" 

Ella sonrió "Je, ahora nuestro pequeño catástrofe-detective del amor no tendrá más excusas para poder darle el…"

"¿Con quién hablas, Conan?" 

Conan dio un salto de un metro y tiró el auricular a la cama, colgando la línea. Se giró lentamente hacia la sorprendida Ran "¡Ah, Ran, hola! ¿Y-Ya está la comida…?" 

Ella asintió débilmente, mirando aún al auricular "Er… el teléfono…" 

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle más cosas, como por ejemplo qué le hubieran podido decir que le alterara tanto como para tirar incluso el propio aparato (cosa que a ella jamás se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar), Conan se dirigió con la mejor cara de niño bueno hacia la mesa ya puesta y se sentó a la silla, mirando suplicante a Ran "¡Tengo hambre!"

* * * * *

Ran miró nerviosa al reloj. Desde hacía unas horas que notaba un fuerte dolor de barriga causado por los numerosos nervios que ascendían a cada segundo que pasaba. Era como la cuenta atrás de fin de año, salvo que esta se acercaba inexorablemente mucho más decisiva que la última. Ella lo sabía y era consciente de que si ganaba, tendría que tomar la decisión más importante de su vida; si perdía, no tendría futuro como karateka. Tal vez era mejor dejarse ganar y luego ir hacia una carrera profesional, o a la universidad. Pero una parte de ella le impedía dejarse ganar, era su orgullo de luchadora. 

Volvió a mirar el reloj por segunda vez en el mismo minuto. Las cuatro. Pese a faltar más de media hora para irse, ya tenía la bolsa del equipaje y la ducha listos. Ahora sólo le faltaba esperar veinte minutos para salir hacia la estación de autobuses. Pero los nervios no la dejaban tranquila e iba de un lugar para otro, rompiendo vasos sin querer y tirando la cerveza encima de su padre. La situación, si bien no había durado ni diez minutos, empezó a desesperar a Kogoro y a Conan.

"¡Ran, hija, estate quieta! Si quieres te voy a contratar un masajista para que te relajes, pero por favor, POR FAVOR, ¡¡no te muevas!!" replicó él, observando el panorama de vasos rotos que había en la cocina.

"¡Es normal, ¿no?! No una se juega el futuro cada día…" respondió ella malhumorada, recogiéndolo todo con la ayuda de Conan.

"Ran-neechan, ¿puedo ir ahora contigo?" preguntó él, sonriente.

"Claro, Conan, ¿pero no sería mejor que vinieras con papá luego? De cinco a seis sólo calentaré y entrenaré un poco. El partido es a las seis…" respondió ella.

Conan asintió "Ya, pero da igual" 

"Ah… como quieras…" 

Cuando hubieron recogido el pequeño desastre Ran fue a su habitación y comprobó con excitación que ya era la hora de irse. Cogió la bolsa y la mano de Conan y ambos se fueron hacia la parada de autobuses en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas, estrechamente ligados entre sí. Ran, por su parte, preocupada antes de anda por ganar. Según le había dicho su sensei, el señor Kijikata, en el último entrenamiento, Shikano Michi había aprendido una nueva técnica en esos días libres. Kijikata le dijo que sabía perfectamente cuál era, pero no se lo quiso decir. Ran tampoco quiso insistir, ya que consideraba una falta de respeto saber el arma del rival. Lo mejor era encararlo todo con valentía. 

Y estaba también Conan inmerso en sus pensamientos, debatiéndose en la lucha de animar o no a Ran. Si perdía, problema solucionado. Ella no se vería obligada a irse a ningún sitio, siempre si ella quisiese, cosa obviamente obvia para él; en cambio, si perdía no habría posibilidad de beca y no se iría. Claro que eso influenciaría en su futuro, cosa que la perjudicaría mucho… 

*La solución es obvia. Debo animarla. Por su bien. No es tiempo de ser egoísta, tengo que pensar en lo que es mejor para ella y no para mí, y obviamente eso es que gane en el día de hoy. Y no importa lo que suceda después: lo que tenga que venir, vendrá. Y por mucho que me duela, sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Así pues… ánimo, Ran.*

"Ay…qué nervios…" dijo ella por milésima vez, mientras subían al autobús. Se sentaron al final de todo, al lado de las puertas. La chica no paraba de mirar nerviosa hacia fuera. Conan seguía de brazos cruzados, mirándola de reojo. Finalmente, el transporte público hizo la parada que les interesaba, con un poco más de tiempo del previsto, y se dirigieron hacia Uebara, el cual estaba a una manzana de distancia. Cuando llegaron, el señor Kijikata la estaba esperando. Ran se fue a los vestuarios y Conan se dirigió a las gradas, formando así el único miembro del público.

Al cabo de unos minutos, vio a Ran y a Kijikata, ambos en kimono con el cinturón oscuro, hablando en una esquina del gran pabellón. Seguramente, estarían hablando acerca del partido y de estrategias. Después, la chica empezó a dar vueltas a todo el pabellón, ante la constante mirada del chico. Había estado pensando en una cosa que le facilitaba sobremanera las cosas: no había tenido en cuenta que Ai había encontrado la última sustancia de la droga para así poder crear un antídoto efectivo. Así que si ahora volvía a ser Shinichi y le daba aquello, tal vez le perdonaría. Tal vez… 

"¡Conan! ¡Conan!" 

"¿Uh…?" El pequeño detective empezó a entreabrir sus soñolientos ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una cara enorme mirándole fijamente. Se separó, asustado, y vio para su sorpresa que se trataba de Sonoko "¿Qu…?" 

La chica sonrió y se sentó de nuevo a su lado. Entonces, Conan se percató de que el estadio ya estaba casi lleno, y que a su lado estaban Sonoko, Kogoro, Agasa, Ai, los pequeños detectives y Makoto Kyogoku. 

"¿Q-Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" preguntó él, mirándolos como si hubieran aparecido como por arte de magia.

Kogoro frunció el ceño "Es obvio, ¿no? Ahora va a jugar Ran. Y como tú te has dormido…" 

El chico parpadeó. Efectivamente, consultó al reloj y vio que ya eran casi las seis. Extraño, muy extraño, no solía dormirse cuando pensaba en cosas de tal importancia. Pero bueno, contando con que los últimos días se había pasado casi media noche dándole vueltas al asunto, tampoco era tan extraño.

"¡Ya verás, Makoto, Ran ha mejorado un montón!" exclamó la heredera de los Suzuki, cogiendo del brazo a su moreno y ahora rojo chico.

"¿Y dices que si gana obtendrá la beca del T.K.A?" preguntó Makoto a la chica. Ésta asintió.

"Sólo si gana y quiere. ¿Lo conoces?" 

Makoto miró de nuevo a la pista con ilusión "Sí. Yo estuve dos años en el T.K.A. Realmente, los mejores de mi carrera. Allí fue donde mejoré sobremanera. Es a ellos quien les debo mi posición dentro del kárate. Sin lugar a dudas, será un buen sitio para Mouri. Y creo que ahora han puesto al lado también una pequeña universidad, donde supongo que será destinada ella. En este sitio, si mal no recuerdo, les enseñan las cosas básicas de su nivel, pero nada en especial, porque si están allí es, en teoría, para el kárate, y no para aprender." 

Conan sonrió interiormente. Entonces, el público empezó a gritar. Para su sorpresa, tenían a todo el club de fans detrás suyo, y como en el anterior partido, todos y todas iban con los respectivos prismáticos – incluso había un chico que llevaba telescopio – observando con estupor la entrada de las dos karatekas. 

Ran y Shikano se acercaron al centro de la pista, donde el árbitro ya las esperaba. Procedieron a la ceremonia de educación, y ambas se saludaron mutuamente con una pequeña reverencia y acto seguido saludaron también al árbitro, que les devolvió el saludo a su vez. Y entonces sonó el pitido, el árbitro bajó el brazo apartándose del ring, y el partido empezó.

"¡Uuaaah! ¡Mira qué rápidas!" exclamó Ayumi, emocionada.

Genta frunció el ceño "Pero van tan rápido que no me entero de nada… ¿qué está pasando, Ai?" Para sorpresa de Conan, Ai también llevaba unos prismáticos, observando con su habitual expresión neutra el partido.

"Pues…" la chica dudó un instante "De momento, Genta, sólo han pasado diez segundos desde el inicio, así que mucho no es que hayan hecho. Shikano está intentando agarrar a Ran, pero ella impone la guardia."

Los tres pequeños se acercaron alrededor de Ai, la cual habían tomado por un locutor de radio. La chica no tuvo otro remedio que dejarles también los prismáticos y retransmitir el encuentro. Conan, por su parte, lo veía todo claramente. Después del pitido, ambas se habían ido la una hacia la otra. Shikano no paraba de dar puntapiés y algún que otro puñetazo a su adversaria, mientras Ran los iba bloqueando, uno tras otro, y a su vez atacaba. Hasta el momento, la igualdad reinaba. 

*Uh, creo que es un poco más rápida que la última vez…* pensó Ran, a la vez que evadía una patada que le pasó zumbando por el pelo *Ahora.*

Aprovechando el desequilibrio de ella al tener un pie en el aire, la chica se agachó y con su pie punteó el pie de la chica que se mantenía al suelo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Entonces, mientras Shikano caía, para sorpresa de Ran la agarró por el kimono. Para su pesar, vio como la chica se preparaba para darle un puntapié en la barriga y así despedirla volando, como hizo ella la última vez con Shikano. Decidió no darle esa satisfacción, y para contrarrestar el movimiento, Ran se agarró fuertemente a su adversaria, siéndole imposible despegarla de ella. 

El público gritó fascinado. La secuencia de técnicas y movimientos parecían premeditados para satisfacerles a ellos, y no podían dar crédito a que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. A duras penas vieron la patada en el tobillo de Ran a Shikano y aún menos la sarta de movimientos consecutivos que les siguieron. 

Ambas se separaron, sabiendo que el suelo no era un bonito lugar para luchar, y se pusieron a dos metros de distancia, ambas con la posición defensiva, mirándose a los ojos, respirando apresuradamente. Era como si ambas hubieran decidido en silencio darse unos pequeños segundos de descanso.

*Es…fuerte…ha previsto todos mis movimientos…* pensó Shikano, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. 

Ran, por su parte, tenía sus mismos pensamientos *Esta vez…me…arf, arf…ido por un pelo… si me llego a agarrar un poco después, me habría lanzado hasta el infinito y más allá…tengo que tomar las riendas, no puedo seguir al a defensiva, sino tarde o temprano cederé, y ese instante ella lo aprovechará y…*

"¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" 

Para sorpresa de Ran, Kijikata y el público, Shikano decidió no darse ni un segundo más de descanso, y con una velocidad asombrosa, producida por el aprovechamiento de la misma fuerza, Shikano se dirigió hacia su adversaria, la cual no tuvo tiempo de bloquearla, y mucho menos apartarse.

Así pues, Shikano propinó un fuerte golpe al estómago de la chica, el cual aún dolió más de por si sólo, ya que se le añadió la fuerza y potencia con que la chica había cargado hacia ella; así pues, Ran fue despedida metros atrás, para conmoción de todos y, sobretodo, de él.

Fin del cap. 8

_CONTINUARÁ_

**::Notas de la Autora::**

¡¡Uuuh!! Falta poco, falta muuuuy poco para el final n_n Pero no digo cuanto, que así el suspense es mayor jojo. Bueno… ¿qué opináis? Supongo que recordaréis a Makoto Kyogoku, el novio oficial de Sonoko (su primera aparición es en 'La peligrosa historia veraniega de Sonoko'). Bueno, si no sabéis de quién hablo, es un chico alto y guapo, pelo negro y moreno (igual que Heiji), y es un as en el kárate a nivel mundial. 

¿Qué, os ha gustado? ¿Sí, no, un poco? ¡Decídmelo a cinturo@3xl.net y dadme el gusto de saber vuestra opinión! Domo arigatô gozeimashita n_n

Salu2 a to2

CiNtUrO-cHaN


	9. Hoy empieza un nuevo día

**Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;**

**NA** – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

**::**Simbología**::**

__

**_"…" _**_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_* * * * *_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_~ ~ ~_**_ Flash Back_

__

__

__

**Empezando a Olvidar**

****

**Cap. 9 – _'Hoy empieza un nuevo día'_**

****

**_A Great Karateka in Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

El público hizo un 'oh' de asombro. Todo había ido tan rápido que apenas se habían enterado de quién había punteado a quién. Sólo segundos después supieron que era Shikano la que había dado ese fuerte golpe a Ran, la cual estaba aún tendida al suelo, observada por los árbitros quienes ya empezaban a contar el tiempo de su presencia en el suelo. Toda la mancha azul de Teitan empezó a abuchear sobremanera a la adversaria, mientras que en la parte de delante del pabellón toda una mancha de uniformes marrones y lazos rojos animaban a Shikano. 

"R-Ran…" Sonoko se puso de pies para ver qué hacía Ran que no se levantaba. Makoto la intentó tranquilizar en vano mientras la chica miraba preocupadamente hacia la pista, al igual que todos.

"¡P-Pobre Ran-neechan!" exclamó Ayumi, conmovida "¡Debe de estar pasándolo muy mal! Esa Shikano no me gusta nada" dijo la niña, a punto de llorar. Genta y Mitsuhiko asintieron, algo asustados también, mientras consolaban a la pequeña. 

Ai se cruzó de brazos y se encaró hacia el pequeño detective, que aún no había dicho nada "Eso debe haber dolido, ¿eh, Kudo?" dijo ella en su habitual tono tranquilo.

Conan se puso ambas manos en la cabeza y la miró con indiferencia "Bah, es capaz de aguantar eso y más" dijo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por la frialdad con que lo había soltado. De hecho, él había sido el primero en ponerse de pies ante el golpe de la adversaria de Ran, pero después se había quedad callado, absorto, dándole ánimos interiormente. Sabía que un golpe así lo podría aguantar… ¿no? Lo cierto es que el golpe había pintado ser duro… Casi todo el mundo hizo un 'auh…' como si les hubiesen pegado a ellos. Sin embargo, Conan no rectificó la frase. Confiaba plenamente en Ran y en sus posibilidades. No iba a perder.

Ai sonrió de ese modo que sólo ella podría hacerlo y volvió a mirar a la pista "¿Quién hablaba de Mouri?" dijo ella misteriosamente. Conan se giró sin entender cuando, para su sorpresa, alguien gritó detrás suyo.

"Ja, le está bien empleado. Esa engreída…" 

Conan y CÍA se giraron sorprendidos hacia cierto sujeto que observaba el espectáculo detrás suyo con unos pequeños prismáticos. El pequeño detective se le quedó mirando, pasmado, sin saber qué demonios hacía Kaji Okata aquí. Al notar las miradas de todos, él miró hacia abajo y se encontró con los rabiosos ojos azules de Conan.

"¡TÚ!" exclamó él, mirándolo con rabia contenida. 

Conan también se le quedó mirando y sonrió fríamente "¿Ahora que te ha dado plantón la abucheas?" 

Agasa, los niños, Ai, Makoto y Sonoko se quedaron mirando la conversación entre ambos, sin saber quién era ese tío ni de qué se conocían, y mucho menos de lo que estaban hablando, excepto Sonoko, la cual sonrió y se abrazó aún más a Makoto y siguieron contemplando el partido sin más. 

* * * * *

Un sinfín de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Ran, la cual seguía al suelo, casi en estado de shock por lo que había ocurrido. Había sido todo tan rápido… Sin saber cómo, Shikano había arramblado contra ella y le había propinado un golpe en plena barriga que la había hecho. Notó como se le nublaba la vista y el dolor se apoderaba. Pese no parecerlo, Shikano era tremendamente fuerte. Y súmale a ese hecho el ir con tanta carrerilla… Una acaba K.O. Pero ella no era una cualquiera, estaba entrenada para eso. Si supiesen todos los entrenamientos extras a los que se había sometido últimamente únicamente ella, sin el equipo, con el sensei Kijikata… había recibido esos golpes y mucho peores, así que no había problema. No. No se había rendido ni mucho menos. 

Para sorpresa de los árbitros, que ya empezaban a dudar si pitar falta o no, Ran dio un puñetazo al suelo y poco a poco empezó a levantarse. Lo cierto era que por muy acostumbrada a los golpes que estuviera, éstos no dejaban de doler por mucho que te entrenases. Poco a poco, se fue levantando de nuevo y adoptó la posición de lucha, mirando más fieramente a su adversaria que nunca. Shikano, por su parte, se quedó algo tocada por la rápida recuperación de Ran, ya que el tiempo que había estado al suelo era un récord para ella. No sólo era lista, sino resistente…

Ran miró a Shikano y notó que empezaba a dudar de sí misma. *Perfecto, era el empujón que necesitaba… No está al cien por cien segura de ganar, y esa es nuestra pequeña diferencia. Ahí es donde se diferencia el vencedor del perdedor. Porque el perdedor…* 

La chica se abalanzó rápidamente como instantes antes había echo Shikano; con la pierna izquierda se apoyó al suelo y aprovechando la fuerza suya misma saltó alto, muy alto, mientras que Shikano se tapaba con ambos codos. Ran, en el aire, dio medio giro sorprendiendo así la estrategia de Shikano, y con la pierna libre con que había efectuado el giro golpeó fuertemente al costado del torso de su adversaria, lanzándola metros más allá. Luego recuperó su posición inicial y cayó suavemente al suelo. Su arma secreta, el ushirimawashiheri*, nunca antes le había fallado. Y hoy tampoco.

*…porque el perdedor sabe que va a perder.*

"¡Ushirimawashiheri le da la victoria a Mouri, de Teitan! ¡¡Mouri Ran es la nueva campeona sub-17 de este año!" gritaron los altavoces con emoción.

"¡¡BIEEEEEEN!! ¡¡MOURIIIIII!!" Fueron los gritos que empezaron a oírse. Lo cierto es que, para variar, no muchos habían visto con claridad lo que había ocurrido, ya que el ushirimawashiheri de Ran se había efectuado tan rápido que parecía difícil verlo a simple vista. Aún así, una imagen vale más que mil palabras: Ran, a la defensiva, y Shikano, tendida al suelo. A partir de allí empezaron a sonar los gritos de victoria por parte de Teitan, mientras que toda la mancha de la gradería de enfrente empezaban a poner caras largas.

"¡Uaaaah! ¡Ran-neechan es impresionante!" exclamaron los tres pequeños a la vez, observando a Ran como si tuviera estrellitas y brillantes por todas partes, con luz propia. 

"¡¡Ha ganado, Ran ha ganado!!" exclamó Sonoko, poniéndose de pies al igual que el club de admiradores que había detrás. 

Makoto asintió "El último movimiento ha estado genial. Se merecía la victoria. Me alegro por ella…" dijo él, con ambos brazos cruzados y mirando a Ran como si estuviese orgulloso de ella, para sorpresa de Sonoko.

Ai también se había quedado algo sorprendida "Vaya golpe… no me gustaría enfadarme con ella. ¿Me oyes, Kudo? Será mejor que te andes con ojo o sino…" La chica de pelo castaño que seguía observando el partido con los prismáticos se extrañó al no recibir respuesta de Conan. Se giró, y para su sorpresa el chico parecía bastante triste y solitario. Ai nunca, nunca le había visto así. El pequeño detective miraba a Ran como si fuese a… ¿marcharse? De repente Ai lo entendió todo. *Kudo…*

Conan se giró repentinamente hacia Ai, la cual le miraba fijamente. El chico se echó hacia atrás, asustado "¡H-Haibara! ¿Q-Qué quieres?" gritó él, con una mano en el pecho.

Ai sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza "Nada…" y volvió a mirar a la pista "Parece que ha ganado, ¿eh?" dijo ella, intentando animarle. El chico asintió y sonrió forzadamente, aparentando felicidad por la victoria. Ai lo miró algo apenada, sabía que el chico no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Entonces, Conan se puso de pies "Voy…voy a bajo, a felicitarla. No me esperéis para volver…" y dicho esto, empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia la zona del enfrentamiento. Ai y todos se lo quedaron mirando algo sorprendidos.

"Eh, Ai" el profesor se acercó a la niña y le susurró a la oreja "¿Qué le pasa a Shinichi?" 

Ai sonrió "Nada, que empieza a madurar" La chica continuó mirando hacia abajo, dejando bastante intrigado al profesor.

"¡Muy bien, muy bien!" El señor Kijikata se abalanzó literalmente contra Ran y la abrazó de tal modo que incluso la levantó del suelo "¡Has estado genial, Ran! ¡Mi pequeño saltamontes está creciendo!" 

Ran se puso algo roja "¡V-Vale, gracias, pero bájeme!" exclamó la chica, viendo como todo el mundo miraba cómo la levantaba del suelo. Kijikata, aún sonriendo, la dejó al suelo. Acto seguido vino un hombre con un micro y se acercó hacia ella. Ran se lo quedó mirando sorprendida. 

"¡Y aquí tenemos a la ganadora Mouri, la afortunada que tendrá la plaza asegurada para el T.K.A! ¡Dinos, Mouri, ¿qué te ha parecido este enfrentamiento?!" y acto seguido le puso el micro en plena cara.

"Ah-er… bue-bueno… ha estado bien… Ha habido un momento que la cosa pintaba negra, pero lo cierto es que Shikano ha sido una gran rival, ¡hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien!" exclamó ella, olvidándose de que todo lo que acababa de decir estaba resonando por el salón. El interlocutor, algo contrariado, le dio las gracias y se marchó, dejando a Ran bastante contenta. Junto a Kijikata se dirigió al banquete para esperar a que empezara la ceremonia de entrega de premios, donde no sólo estaba su categoría, sino de todos los vencedores del día de los deportes. 

*He ganado…he ganado…* Ran cerró los ojos, feliz y orgullosa de sí misma, pero de repente se dio cuenta de la realidad. Ganar a Shikano es igual a quedar primera; quedar primera es igual a obtener una beca en el T.K.A; ganar un beca en el T.K.A es sinónimo de subir a la fama del kárate. *Pero… ¿es este el buen camino?* 

"¡Ran-neechan! ¡Ran-neechan!" 

Ran alzó la cabeza y se giró para encontrarse con la sonriente y dócil cara de Conan Edogawa, que estaba en primera fila, justo a un metro detrás de ella.

"¡Conan!" la chica sonrió y se abalanzó hacia él "¡He ganado, Conan, he ganado!" dijo la chica, abrazándole. Conan también la abrazó, pero esta vez no se sintió feliz porque le abrazara ni sintió ninguna hemorragia nasal. Esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, estaba vacío… Pero no podía hacérselo saber a nadie, y menos a Ran, o le aguaría el día. Hoy había ganado y se lo merecía. Él no era nadie para entristecerla.

"¡Felicidades, Ran-neechan! ¿Me enseñarás a hacer una patada de esas?" gritó el pequeño, separándose del abrazo.

Ran sonrió "Je, je, vale. Pero te costará un poco… ¡te lo digo por experiencia!" Entonces se acercó el señor Kijikata y le dijo algo a Ran sin que Conan lo oyera. Esta asintió y volvió a mirar a Conan "Bueno, tengo que irme a la ceremonia de entrega de premios. ¡Al podium!" dijo ella, risueña. Conan parpadeó y se la quedó mirando, embobado. Nunca antes la había visto tan feliz… Irremediablemente, se sintió mal. al parecer, ella se lo pasaba mejor con el kárate que con él… Bueno, no era de extrañar, con el poco caso que le había hecho antes de convertirse en Conan y sobretodo después de convertirse en Conan… no era anormal que no se divirtiera con él. Y en parte se alegró: ese era su mundo. Ese era su destino. Ese era su futuro. Ser una gran karateka, una excepcional cinturón negro, conseguir premios y más premios, ir incluso a las Olimpiadas, y luego volver al Japón para impartir clases como sensei. Ese era su destino… que no estaba junto a él. Era difícil, pero era cierto. Conan sabía qué era lo mejor para ella y, por consiguiente, lo mejor para él. Su felicidad era su felicidad. Si ella lloraba, él se sentía culpable, siendo o no el causante de su llanto. Si ella estaba feliz… entonces todo lo demás daba igual.

"¿Quieres venir?" 

Conan alzó la cabeza repentinamente y miró a la chica sin entender "¿Eh?" Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Ran le cogió y se lo cargó a los hombros, y junto al señor Kijikata se dirigieron a la meta. Para sorpresa del presentador, llegó la campeona sub-18, con un crío de gafas bastante rojo cargado a los hombros. A su lado también se encontraba el señor Kijikata. En el público, el profesor y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al pequeño detective allí arriba. Para sorpresa de Conan, Ran le 'obligó' también a subir al podium con él, cosa que el chico no encontraba correcta porque él no había ganado nada; a decir verdad, lo había perdido…

"¡¡Y ahora procederemos a la entrega de premios!!" 

Ran dejó a Conan a su lado, ambos en el número 1. La chica vio como a su lado ascendía en la segunda posición Shikano Michi, a la cual le acababan de entregar la medalla de plata. Por un momento se miraron, y a Ran le pareció que le había sonreído. *Eres legal…* pensó ella, sabiendo lo duro que habría resultado estar en su lugar. 

"¡Y la medalla de oro será entrada nada más y nada menos que por el presidente del Tokio Karate Corporation, el señor Saguruno!"

Hubo un aplauso general y un hombre vestido con traje negro se acercó hacia Ran con la medalla dorada y un ramo de rosas rojas. Se dieron dos besos y la chica se inclinó para que la coronaran. Lo primero que notó fue que la medalla pesaba lo suyo. *¿E-Es todo oro?* pensó, sorprendida *Je… será mejor que no deje acercarse a papá a ella…* 

Conan, desde abajo, observó la cara de felicidad sin límites de la chica, la cual había recibido ahora una copa y la estaba alzando hacia todo el público de Teitan, el cual estalló de alegría. Pero él no. Se limitó a sonreír tristemente y a agachar la cabeza. Sabía que su tiempo había pasado…

* * * * *

Kogoro Mouri estaba dormido sobre la mesa de trabajo, con la tele encendida y dos cervezas abiertas, soñando con el concierto en que Yoko Okino le daría un beso delante de todos sus enojados y celosos fans. Pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por un sonido parecido a una manada en movimiento. La puerta de la oficina se abrió con toda su anchura haciendo un gran '¡pom!' y por consiguiente sacando de sus más secretos sueños al detective Kogoro Mouri y hacerle caer de la silla de espaldas.

"¡¡Papá, venga, cámbiate que nos vamos!!"

Kogoro observó cómo Ran, cual tigre feroz, subía las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba para cambiarse. Kogoro se empezó a incorporar y se sentó de nuevo, enfadado.

"¿Se puede saber a qué…?"

Al mismo instante, aparecieron tras Ran Conan, Sonoko, Makoto, Agasa, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ai, el señor Kijikata y una veintena de alumnos de Teitan, invadiendo así la limitada habitación.

"¡¿Pero qu…?!" 

"¡¡Kogoro!! ¡No me diga que no sabe que su hija ha ganado el campeonato!" exclamó Sonoko, dirigiéndose hacia Kogoro con los brazos cruzados.

Kogoro parpadeó, incrédulo "Eso…eso significa que…" Sonoko sonrió. Sabía que, por poco que fuera, él se alegraría de una cosa tan importante para su única hija. Entonces, Kogoro se puso encima de la mesa con unos abanicos con la bandera japonesa "¡¡…ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO TENDRÉ QUE PAGARLE LOS ESTUDIOS!! ¡¡Yujuuuu!!"

Plof Ruido que ocasionaron todos los presentes en caer de culo.

"¡Ya estoy lista!" Ran bajó del primer piso, ya sin el kimono de lucha. Esta vez llevaba ya un jersei de cuello alto y azul oscuro y unos pantalones cortos tejanos. La chica se dirigió hacia Kogoro, el cual seguía celebrando la recién noticia "¡Papá, date prisa que nos vamos!"

Kogoro la miró sin entender, frunciendo el ceño "¿Irnos…adónde?" 

Para su sorpresa, todos los presentes, incluida Ran, sonrieron pillines. Kogoro se temió lo peor…

* * * * *

"¡Eh, eh, por aquí! ¡Yo quiero subir ahí, Makoto!" Sonoko tiró de Makoto hacia la atracción de la ruleta, mientras el chico se ponía algo a la defensiva. Los alumnos de Teitan que formaban el club de fans de Ran estaban aquí y allá, dispersos, cada uno yendo por su lado. Por su parte, Kogoro se encontraba tomando un plato de ramen en un pequeño restaurante junto a Ran y Conan. El hombre se sacó su billetera de nuevo.

"La madre que… ¡¡Me han arruinado!!" exclamó por enésima vez, señalándoles la billetera vacía "¡¿Por qué demonios debía invitaros yo a este dichoso parque de atracciones?!" exclamó él, señalando el enorme parque donde se encontraban. A pesar de que el Sol se estaba poniendo, todos habían decidido de ir a celebrar la victoria allí. 

Ran sonrió "Vamos, vamos. El señor Kijikata también te ayudó a pagar… y tu sueldo te lo permite, papá" razonó la chica, intentando que se le pasara la rabieta.

Kogoro resopló y empezó a comer de nuevo "¿Y por qué precisamente AQUÍ? ¿Es que os van los parques de atracciones o algo? Conozco muchos más que están mejor de precio…" refunfuñó, molesto.

Ran sonrió melancólicamente y se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el gran castillo del parque. Había sido ella la que había dado la idea de ir allí, y ya que la victoria era suya, todos accedieron al instante, además que la idea de ir a uno de los mejores parques de atracciones de la zona completamente gratis no era una idea que les desagradase mucho, ciertamente. Pero ella tenía sus motivos. Ese fue el lugar donde empezó todo… Ran giró la cabeza y miró la montaña rusa, delante de ella; y al lado, el oscuro callejón por donde desapareció Shinichi. Sin poderlo evitar, notó como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Rápidamente se los frotó y giró la vista hacia su plato de ramen de nuevo, esperando que nadie la hubiese visto llorar. Nada más lejos de la realidad, Conan se la quedó mirando silenciosa y tristemente, sabiendo exactamente hacia dónde había mirado la chica instantes antes. 

"¡Conan, Ran-neechan, subamos a la montaña rusa, venga!" exclamó Ayumi; Genta y Mitsuhiko asintieron felizmente y empezaron a correr hacia la cola de la atracción. 

Conan sonrió nerviosamente y miró a Ran "Er… ¿quie-quieres ir?" preguntó él tímidamente. 

Ran lo miró y sonrió "No, no me apetece. Además, aún no he terminado la cena… Ve tú con ellos, Conan" dijo ella, sin mirar hacia la atracción. Por nada del mundo volvería a subir ahí, le traía demasiados recuerdos. 

El pequeño detective la miró y se giró hacia Ayumi "Id vosotros, Ayumi, que yo aún quiero tomarme un helado. Me quedaré con Ran-neechan." 

Ayumi asintió algo triste y se fue corriendo hacia sus dos amigos. Conan volvió a mirar a Ran la cual estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Quería decirle algo, quería decirle que se animara, que volviera a sonreír de esa manera que sólo ella podía hacerlo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Y, vete tú a saber, quizás la chica se imaginara algo raro, como que Conan iba tras ella, lo cual no dejaba de ser cierto. 

"¡RAAAAN! ¡¡Ran, Ran, Ran, Ran, Raaaaaaan!!" 

Ran, Kogoro y Conan dieron un salto considerable a causa del susto y vieron como Sonoko se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga, radiante de alegría. Tras ella, apareció Makoto, algo rojo también.

"¿So-Sonoko…? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la chica, mirando a su amiga la cual empezó a separarse de ella.

Sonoko se puso de pies de nuevo junto a Makoto y ambos enseñaron sus respectivas manos derechas. Ran, Conan y Kogoro observaron que tanto el uno como el otro llevaban el mismo anillo plateado en el dedo índice…

Ran parpadeó y miró a Sonoko sin creérselo "So-So-Sonoko… vosotros no…" Ran parpadeó y miró a su amiga interrogativa, y ésta afirmó lentamente, algo sonrosada. Ran se la quedó mirando, harto sorprendida, al igual que Conan. 

"¡So-Sonoko, felicidades!" Ambas chicas se abrazaron, y ambas empezaron a llorar, contentas. Ran entrecerró los ojos y la imagen de ambas en la cafetería comiendo le vino a la cabeza. Se separó un poco del abrazo de su amiga, y aún llorando le dijo pícaramente "Así que era a 'esto' a lo que te referías con lo de llevarte al hotel Kyoto…" dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo. 

Sonoko asintió nerviosamente y Ran miró a Makoto, el cual se le cayó una gotita de lo emocionada que estaba su prometida. 

"Muchas felicidades, Sonoko, te lo digo de corazón. ¡Y a ti también, Kyogoku!" Ran fue hacia el chico moreno y le abrazó amistosamente, ante la asesina mirada del pequeño. 

"Je-je, ¿ves, Ran?" Sonoko se acercó por detrás de la chica con la típica expresión de 'tenía razón'. 

Ran parpadeó sin comprender y la heredera de la fortuna Suzuki le guiñó un ojo y le señaló el anillo "¡Esto es para lo que un chico invita a una chica al hotel Kyoto!" 

*¡¿QU…?!* 

Conan y Ran hicieron la misma cara de sorpresa y vergüenza. Ran empezó a reaccionar y a enfadarse con Sonoko mientras esta no paraba de sonreírle pícaramente, y Makoto sólo intentaba detener a la ahora furiosa Ran. En esos instantes, Conan miraba de soslayo a la campeona del torneo de kárate, sonriendo interiormente, sabiendo que lo que acababa de decirle Sonoko a Ran era del todo cierto…

Kogoro miró refunfuñando el reloj "Eh, ya son más de las dos… el crío este mañana tiene colegio, ¿no sería mejor irnos ya?" preguntó el famoso detective a su hija, su amiga y su prometido, ya que el resto del grupo se había independizado por completo, y los pequeños detectives, junto con Agasa y Ai, ya se habían ido hacía rato.

"Sí, tal vez tengas razón" repuso Ran, mirando con preocupación el reloj "Conan mañana tiene clases…" 

Conan miró sorprendido a Ran "¿Y tú no tienes mañana clases, Ran-neechan?"

Ran negó con la cabeza "No. Es que… bueno, como he ganado el torneo, la federación me ha concedido un día libre, je-je. Y además, este curso falta poco para que termine…" dijo la chica, mirando a Sonoko que asintió con algo de envidia, porque ella mañana –o mejor dicho, hoy – sí tendría que ir a clases, pese al sueño.

Así pues, todos empezaron a desfilar. Charlaban animadamente, más que nada sobre los recién prometidos, los cuales parecían llevarlo bastante bien. Makoto, eso sí, estaba bastante más alterado que Sonoko. La chica por su parte estaba muy ilusionada, y a Ran le pareció que nunca antes la había visto tan radiante de felicidad. *Así que eso es lo que se siente, Sonoko…* pensó ella con tristeza.

Conan iba mirando hacia Sonoko y Makoto y luego hacia Ran. Había visto que la chica lo había aceptado bien, pero aún así seguía bastante triste. Ahora, más que nunca, debería animarla. La cuestión era… ¿cómo? Involuntariamente, sus ojos pasaron hacia el callejón donde, una vez no hacía mucho tiempo, vio adentrarse a Vodka. Le pareció curioso que en dos años nunca más hubiese entrado allí. Pero, si analizaban el terreno o cualquier otra parte de la hierba que allí había, quizás encontrarían alguna prueba… ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Ese era un lugar un tanto lúgubre, y seguramente que no solía haber mucha gente allí. Así que si comprobaban distintos ADN y los relacionaban… ¡habría posibilidades de coger a Gin y Vodka! ¡Y al hombre al que chantajearon! 

Separándose del grupo con convicción, Conan empezó a correr hacia el callejón. Ran se percató de que el pequeño había empezado a correr a toda pastilla sin previo aviso, y al ver al lugar al que se dirigía, su corazón dio un vuelco. Simultáneamente, extendió la mano hacia a él mientras gritaba.

"¡¡NO!! ¡¡CONAN, NO!!" 

Fue tal el ímpetu con el que gritó la chica que medio parque se enteró de que alguien había dicho que no a un tal Conan. Por su parte, Kogoro, Sonoko y Makoto se quedaron algo sorprendidos, sin comprender muy bien por qué el pequeño se había ido y por qué Ran había reaccionado así. No era tan grave, ¿no? 

Sin embargo, Conan se paró al mismo instante que oyó su llorosa voz. Se giró, impactado, mirando como ella lo miraba con sus ahora húmedos ojos suplicantes. Se sintió sin fuerzas de ir hacia allí, sabiendo exactamente qué es lo que había impulsado a Ran a hacer lo que había hecho. Al fin y al cabo no era una cosa que se le pudiese discutir. Ran empezó a andar hacia él y le tomó de la mano, con la mirada escondida tras el pelo, y con fuerza lo arrastró de nuevo hacia el grupo y empezó a andar con decisión hacia la salida del parque, ante las atónitas miradas de los demás. Por su parte, Conan no dijo nada, dejándose llevar por Ran sin oponer la mínima resistencia. *Está bien. Lo prometo, prometo que no volveré a pisar ese callejón en toda mi vida. Da igual que haya pruebas de ADN, como si está el mismísimo pasaporte de Gin. Los atraparé con mis propios medios, sin poner un pie en ese maldito callejón* Conan miró con tristeza y a la vez decisión hacia Ran *Te lo prometo.* 

* * * * *

El sonido del despertador, como cada mañana, le sonó algo lejano. Dejó que sonara durante unos minutos hasta finalmente encontrar fuerzas de flaqueza y desperezarse para pararlo. Se calzó e intentando no chocar con las paredes, se dirigió al lavabo a asearse. Luego, volvió a su diminuta e improvisada habitación y se puso sus habituales ropajes: su camiseta blanca, su americana azul y sus pantalones grisáceos, sin olvidar, cómo no, de la pajarita transformadora de voz y las zapatillas de fuerza de reacción. Y, sin duda, lo más importante: las gafas.

Cuando estuvo listo, y aún teniendo en mente los acontecimientos, a rasgos generales, del día anterior, se dirigió a la cocina, donde para su sorpresa ya había actividad. Al llegar allí vio como cada mañana a Ran con delantal preparándoles a él y a Kogoro el desayuno.

"Buenos días, Ran-neechan" dijo él, inocentemente, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Ran se giró algo alarmada, obviamente no le había oído llegar, pero se tranquilizó inmediatamente y sonrió como cada día, volviendo a los fogones "Buenas, Conan. Hoy no hacía falta que te levantaras tan temprano" dijo ella, sirviéndole el desayuno.

Conan empezó a comer gustosamente "Pero… ¿hoy no tenías fiesta? Ya me habría hecho yo mismo la comida y así tú hubieses podido dormir un ratito más, Ran-neechan…" contradijo él, algo extrañado, mientras saboreaba las delicias de la chica. 

Ran, de espaldas, se quedó un momento en silencio "Bueno… es la costumbre, ya no tenía más sueño. Y así de paso me disculpaba por mi comportamiento de la noche pasada…"

El pequeño parpadeó ante la mención de los sucesos del parque de atracciones, en especial de los sucesos del callejón, y la miró algo preocupado. ¿Seguía pensando en eso? Era culpa suya… ¡nunca debió irse hacia allí, y menos teniendo a Ran al lado! Era perfectamente justificable su reacción. Tendría que ser él quien pidiera disculpas, por recordarle ese día… ¿y en lugar de eso se las pedía ella a él?

"¿Po-Por qué…?" titubeó el chico.

Ran seguía dándole la espalda, como para querer ocultarse su rostro "Bueno… ya sabes, lo del callejón. Es que…er… bueno, me recordaste cuando Shinichi se fue… y pues… creí que tú también te irías y…s-sniff…"

Conan se quedó en blanco, repitiendo mentalmente el último ruido: 'snif'. Rápidamente se alzó de la silla y se puso delante de la chica para obligarla a mirarle. Para su sorpresa, estaba llorando. Ran, al ver que el pequeño estaba allí, se frotó rápidamente los ojos, contrariada y sonrió torpemente "¡E-Es que se me ha metido algo en los ojos y…!" se excusó, en vano, ella. "Anda, ve y come, que sino llegarás tarde." Conan no quiso darle más vueltas y por consiguiente más tristezas a Ran y obedeció al pie de la letra. 

"Tranquila, Ran-neechan" dijo él, con una extraña voz a juzgar por Ran, la cual se giró sorprendida. Conan la miró despreocupadamente, la misma mirada que siempre solía tener cuando encontraba una prueba irrefutable sobre la identidad de un asesino o la maquinación de un asesinato. Con esa misma mirada y ese brillo en los ojos, sonrió "Yo nunca me iré de tu lado." 

*Co-Conan…* Ran parpadeó, indecisa. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? *No sé por qué, pero… Conan… esa expresión…*

El pequeño detective, sin más, se giró de nuevo y empezó a comer la mar de feliz. Ran se lo quedó mirando, aún sorprendida *…Como si fuese Shinichi…* 

Conan, por su parte, se alegró que la chica estuviese ahora más animada, pero al darle tantas vueltas cayó en la cuenta de algo importante: con la frase que había dicho y, lo más importante, cómo la había dicho, parecía que le diese a entender a ella que él, no como Shinichi sino como Conan, le gustaba… 

Él miró preocupado hacia la chica, la cual no parecía haberse sospechado ni malentendido nada. Así que él continuó con el almuerzo, más tranquilo.

* * * * *

El profesor Agasa bostezó por decimoséptima vez consecutiva, según Ai, observando aburrido el monitor del ordenador. Llevaba tan sólo CUATRO horas, y ya estaba cansado. En cambio, ella, Ai Haibara, aka Sherry, nombre real del cual era Shiho Miyano, se pasó ayer 17 de las 24 horas que tenía el día, sin contar la hora y media que estuvo en el torneo de Ran y luego en el parque de atracciones. Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a trabajar mucho y dormir poco, algo que no parecía encajar demasiado con la rutina del profesor, el cual la estaba substituyendo para que descansara un poco. En lugar de eso, como no tenía sueño, se dedicaba a observar las caritas que ponía el profesor cada dos segundos, ya que, para su frustración, no le salía nada.

En los últimos días, cierto era que habían habido muchos avances, pero desde que llamaron a Conan diciéndole lo de el antídoto inminente, que no había habido ningún avance más. Pero estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano, preferiblemente temprano, llegaría.

"Ai…" 

La pequeña entreabrió el ojo que tenía cerrado y miró interrogativamente al profesor "¿Qué pasa ahora?" demandó ella, algo cansada de que cada dos por tres la hiciese levantar. 

El hombre se frotó el bigote y miró sin comprender el monitor, mientras le hacía gestos con la mano de que viniese. La chica, a regañadientes, se alzó del sofá y se sentó al lado del profesor, aburrida. Él le señaló el conjunto de números, letras y signos extraños con preocupación. Al ver que la pequeña no contestaba, la miró. Vio que tenía una luz extraña en los ojos, que se miraba el objeto sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Él también miró el monitor, intentando buscar algo sorprendente, aunque no lo encontró.

Entonces la pequeña saltó de la silla y se fue corriendo directa hacia el laboratorio. El profesor se la quedó mirando sin comprender "¡Eh, Ai, ¿dónde vas?!" El hombre la siguió con cierta incertidumbre. 

Para su sorpresa, la pequeña se paró a medio camino y se giró, mirándolo con una sonrisa audaz.

"Tenemos el veneno. Ahora sólo hay que crearlo."

Fin del cap.9

_CONTINUARÁ_

**·Notas de la Autora·**

*_Ushirimawashiheri_: Supongo que a muchos de vosotros esto os sonará a chino. Lo cierto es que esto existe (no sé si se escribe así o separado @_@). Es el típico movimiento del kárate de Ran, y aunque en el fic ya lo explico, aquí lo vuelvo a poner: se trata de ese salto que da al aire y en el cual da una especie de patada giratoria. Lo ha hecho muchas veces, ante la admiración/sorpresa/intimidación de todos (^^;). 

Bueno, ¡otro capítulo más! Espero que os haya gustado. Para ser sincera, en un principio este tenía que ser el último (glub), pero al final se me fue alargando más y más, así que en principio, este tendría que ser el penúltimo. Tengo previsto que llegue a diez más un prólogo. Pero, claro, lo que yo prevenga, resulta que a la hora de escribir es al revés (¬¬). Relativo al capítulo… ¿os ha gustado? A mí, personalmente, xip. Sobretodo la escena del callejón. Es raro que con tan tos fics que haya por el mundo y tantos que estén dedicados a esta pareja, nunca nadie haya hecho una escena en el callejón (bueno, nadie no. Seguro que mucha gente, salvo que yo nunca lo he leído ^^). En fin, creo que, a rasgos generales, me está quedando bien. Espero que os guste el final, porque, cómo no, va a haber polémica! No os penséis que aquí la felicidad se gana como si nada, no! Jojojo, voy a haceros sufrir un poquitín más, pero no os adelanto nada porque, a parte de que soy muy mala, no os quiero estropear la sorpresa (n_~). 

Esto sería todo. Y lo de siempre: si queréis enviarme un comentario, una sugerencia o lo que sea, mandádmelo a cinturo@3xl.net . Desde aquí un saludo muy cordial a todos aquellos que me escriben para animarme y decirme su opinión, ya que la crítica me ayuda mucho n_n. Saludos también a los integrantes de mi foro, a la comunidad de Kazuha_Hattori y todas/os sus integrantes, a los chicos/as del foro del 3xl.net y a mis amigas Jess, Arzainer, Keisa69, etc. Sé que me olvido a mucha gente (bendita mi memoria XD) pero no doy para más… sorry ú_ú.

Ja ne, y hasta la próxima! La próxima entrega promete!

Salu2 a to2,

_CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF)_

···12 de Octubre del 2003···


	10. El cambio a mejor

**Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;**

**NA** – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

**::**Simbología**::**

__

**_"…" _**_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_* * * * *_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_~ ~ ~_**_ Flash Back_

__

__

__

**Empezando a Olvidar**

****

**Cap. 10 – _'El cambio a mejor'_**

****

**_A Great Karateka in Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

Aburrida, echó un suspiro de cansancio y cambió de posición. Se levantó sin ninguna cosa en mente, y empezó a vagar sin rumbo por la casa, como si acabara de levantarse y estuviese medio confundida. Ya había pasado una hora desde que había acompañado a Conan a la escuela, ya que ella en el día de hoy tenía fiesta proporcionada por el club de deportes. Pero lo malo es que era la única de todo el instituto que tenía el día libre, así que no podía salir con Sonoko, y no tenía mucha energía después del gran combate de ayer para ir a dar una vuelta. Sólo andaba de aquí para allá, sin ningún objetivo fijo. Recién se dio cuenta de que ya había hecho todo lo posible: barrer, ir a sacar la basura, preparar la comida e incluso comprar los ingredientes para la cena, estudiar un poco… 

"Rayos, debo ser una amargada para no saber qué hacer…" dijo para sí. Sin darse cuenta, pasó por el lado del calendario. Se giró hacia él y lo miró tristemente. Allí había empezado todo. Suavemente, pasó las hojas hasta llegar al mes de febrero, concretamente hasta el White Day. De eso parecía que hubiese transcurrido una eternidad, pero lo cierto es que no tanto… ahora estaban a finales de marzo, casi abril… (NA: En Japón, el curso termina por estas fechas)

Había estado pensando bastante en lo del T.K.A… Ahora era la campeona sub-17, lo cual implicaba recibir la beca directa del Tokio Karate Asosation. Dentro de pocos días recibiría, sin lugar a dudas, el certificado conforme ingresaba o no el curso siguiente en la asociación de kárate de Tokio, y eso no lo dice cualquiera. La cuestión era… ¿aceptaría o rechazaría? Más indecisa no podía estar: después de recapitular sobre ella misma y rehacerse de lo de Shinichi, todo había sido muy confuso. Ella misma sabía que jamás de los jamases podía llegar a odiar a Shinichi. Eso sería totalmente imposible. Lo que le pasó entonces, y el motivo por el cual dijo todas esas barbaridades, era porque estaba dolida. Sí, dolida porque Shinichi no se había acordado de ella, dolida porque para ella, él era lo más importante, y él se había olvidado de ella en un día tan importante como el White Day… y no pudo aguantar el dolor, dolor que inoportunamente se transformó en rabia, y de allí a que le dijese a Conan y a todos que le odiaba, que no le quería, y que cambiaría… sí, irónicamente todo lo que hizo para alejarse de él surgió en un primer momento por estar pendiente de él. 

*Pero… ¿y ahora?* La chica se puso un poco roja mientras observaba el movimiento que había fuera de la agencia, el ir y venir de la gente y el ruido de los coches. Hacía buen tiempo, ya que estaban en primavera, y algunos cerezos se podían entrever a la lejanía *Está claro que me sigue… er… bueno, que me cae bien y eso, pero…* su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos empezaron a iluminarse *Pero… no sé si le podré perdonar que…* 

La chica volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia la estancia. Estaba completamente sola, puesto que su padre había ido en llamada del inspector Megure. *Un caso… qué irónico, por culpa de los estúpidos casos siempre me quedo sola…* 

* * * * *

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Un silencio incómodo y vivido intensamente por los dos ocupantes de la pequeña estancia, los cuales miraron la pequeña probeta con determinación y alivio de que no hubiese explotado. Luego la pequeña chica de pelo castaño con bata blanca añadió una pequeña dosis de un líquido grisáceo a la ya de por sí extraña mezcla. Otro largo silencio, y ninguna explosión. El profesor Agasa cogió un pañuelo y se secó el sudor frío.

"Oye, Ai… ¿crees que vamos bien?" preguntó el profesor no muy convencido.

La chica sonrió triunfalmente "Pues claro. Creo que usted cree erróneamente que si un experimento explota resulta eficaz, profesor. Y es todo lo contrario" añadió sonriendo pícaramente hacia el ofendido doctor. "Tráigame ese recipiente de allá" y señaló la mesa de al lado llena de extraños recipientes de cristal. Agasa fue refunfuñando hacia allá. Llevaban más de cuatro horas metidos en el laboratorio, y lo que era peor: él tenía el papel secundario. Aunque lo cierto es que aquí, el genio era Ai y no él, cosa que no era del todo anormal. 

"Aquí tienes" dijo, dándole el recipiente. La chica lo tomó con delicadeza y tiró el líquido en él. Lo removió un poco y lo tapó con un tapón. Luego miró sonriente al doctor "Ya está." 

El hombre parpadeó incrédulamente "¿Ya está? ¿El qué ya está?" preguntó él inocentemente. Ai suspiró cansada y se quitó la bata. Tomó el recipiente y salió del laboratorio, seguida del profesor "¡Ai, ¿el qué ya está?! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho esta vez? ¿Otro intento de cura o bien…?" 

Ai se giró, medio ofendida, medio satisfecha "Nada de 'intento'. Este es el antídoto definitivo" dijo ella, jovial, mostrándole el recipiente. Agasa se inclinó hacia él y lo observó minuciosamente, rascándose el bigote. Luego sonrió.

"¡Genial, Ai! ¡Eres la mejor! Voy a llamar a Shinichi ahora mismo" dijo dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono, pero la pequeña lo detuvo.

"Profesor, son las doce del mediodía. Está en la escuela. Recuerde que yo no he ido con el pretexto de que estaba resfriada" dijo la muchacha, dirigiéndose al sofá a leer alguna revista. El profesor la observó algo intrigado y se acercó a ella.

"¿Este es el definitivo?" preguntó, pareciendo no muy convencido.

Ai asintió vagamente. Agasa volvió a preguntar "¿Pero definitivo, definitivo?" volvió a preguntar él. La chica volvió a asentir, cansada. El profesor se rasgó la cabeza inocentemente "¿Y entonces por qué no lo pruebas?" 

La pequeña Ai Haibara se quedó algo parada ante la pregunta. Lo cierto es que no dejaba de tener lógica, pero a decir verdad, ya desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella misma había acabado creyendo que la cura era sólo para Kudo, y no para ella. Notó un sentimiento que la invadía y se dirigió hacia el recipiente con decisión. Cogió un vaso y vertió en él parte de la nueva anti-aptx 4869. Agasa observó a la pequeña con detenimiento. Parecía tener sus dudas. Y, repentinamente y sin previo aviso, cogió el vaso y se bebió la bebida de un trago. 

Pasaron los segundos y la chica empezó a recuperarse. Se miró las manos sin entender "No pasa nada…" dijo bastante entristecida, tanto por no cambiar a su cuerpo real como por haberse equivocado en lo que a su nombre de buena científica se refería. Miró al también sorprendido Agasa, el cual ya tenía ropa de Yukiko en mano para que se la pusiera Ai cuando hubiese cambiado. La dejó a un lado y se dirigió hacia la chica "Vamos, vamos, no tienes por qué entristecerte. ¡Ya habrá más antídotos! Si te sirve de consuelo, yo jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos…" el doctor observó pacientemente la pequeña, la cual estaba con las manos y las rodillas al suelo, con la vista al suelo. Empezó a apretar fuertemente sus puños y el doctor se alarmó "¡Ai, para! Te harás daño" Pasaron los segundos, y entonces Ai se cayó de un lado, acurrucándose en si misma.

"¡¿AI?! ¡¡Ai, Ai!! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Estás bien?!" preguntó Agasa, sentándose rápidamente a su lado y poniendo su cabeza encima suyo para que respirara mejor. Tenía la tez bastante pálida y estaba sudando. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Y entonces se le encendió la bombilla *No me digas que está…*

* * * * *

"¡Hasta mañana!" 

"¡Hasta mañana!"

Ayumi se acercó rápidamente a Conan, el cual estaba poniendo los libros en la mochila aburridamente "¡Conan, Conan, sólo una semana!" gritó la chica, bastante emocionada y con los ojos brillantes. Conan se giró algo sorprendido ante el comentario, y Ayumi adivinó que no sabía de qué hablaba "¡Falta una semana para que terminen las clases! ¿No es divertido? ¡Así tendremos más tiempo para jugar!" 

"No, no, no, Ayumi" le corrigió Mitsuhiko, apareciendo por detrás con una expresión grave "Puede que nos olvidemos de todos los conceptos que hayamos aprendido, y eso no es bueno. Yo propongo que vayamos todas las tardes a la biblioteca a leer un poco para… ¡augh!" 

Mitsuhiko se frotó el chichón que tenía con dolor y se giró hacia el que se lo había propinado, Genta, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados con el semblante serio. A Conan le pareció que iba a decir algo importante de verdad "¡Ni en sueños vas a llevarnos en vacaciones a la biblioteca!" A Conan se le cayó una gotita, sin saber cómo había podido creer que de los labios de ese crío saldría algo de bueno. *Ah… todo críos, todo crías… ¿por qué yo? Es tan… frustrante… y tan aburrido… No entiendo cómo no he adelantado ya de curso, sacando todo dieces y más dieces… Espero que Haibara no tarde mucho en encontrar el antídoto, no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo… aunque eso es lo que me vengo diciendo desde hace dos años y bien que he aguantado, ¿no?* De repente a Conan le vino la horrible visión de que Ai jamás encontraba la cura, y de que crecía siendo Conan, y que luego salía con Ayumi, y que se casaban, y que… *No, no, basta* se tranquilizó a si mismo *No me he de torturar así… a-además, Haibara dijo que ya faltaba poco para tener la anti-aptx lista…* 

De repente, un objeto vibró en el bolsillo del chico. Conan se lo sacó sorprendido, era el móvil. Acababa de recibir un mensaje de… *¿El doctor?* se pregunto, sin entender. Hasta que le vino una lucecita en la cabeza *¿Es posible que…?* Y de repente el 'resfriado' de Ai encajó en su mente. Se adelantó hacia los tres chicos y se despidió "¡Adiós, hoy tengo que irme rápido, lo siento! ¡Id a jugar vosotros al parque, ¿vale?!" y dicho esto se marchó pitando, sin dar tiempo a Genta de refunfuñar. 

Conan corría a través del campo escolar. Ya estaba cerca del final del patio cuando le pareció ver la figura de Ran. ¿Qué hacía allí y además sin el uniforme? *Ah, sí. Hoy tenía día libre. ¿Habrá venido a buscarme para algo?* Conan, olvidando el quehacer que tenía pendiente, se dirigió hacia ella con interés.

"¡Hola, Ran-neechan! ¿Has venido a buscarme?" preguntó con su habitual tono encantador.

Ran asintió sonriente "Sí… Era muy aburrido estarse en casa sin hacer nada y me dije: ¡vamos a buscar a Conan! Y aquí estoy. Por cierto, ¿y tus amigos?" preguntó la chica, observando que no se encontraban a un radio cerca de un kilómetro.

De repente Conan se acordó de su asunto importante y se encaró a Ran "Esto, Ran, tengo que ir a casa del doctor… me ha pedido que vaya y…" Ran asintió con interés, esperando que terminara la frase. Al chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta *No puedo decirle que quiero ir solo. Encima que me viene a buscar… Bah, da igual. Cuando el doc vea que viene conmigo, seguro que se inventa algo… ya iré a verle esta noche, cuando duerman todos* Conan continuó con su relato "Me quiere enseñar un videojuego. ¿Vamos?" 

Ran asintió y le cogió de la mano "Bueno"

Llevaban ya un rato andando, cuando por fin se toparon con la pequeña mansión al lado de la de los Kudo. Por un momento, a Conan le pareció que la miraba de reojo, melancólica, sin saber si estaba enfadada, dolida, contenta, ni nada… Pero ella no dijo nada, y él tampoco. Y ambos se pasaron de largo para llegar a la casa del doctor. No había nadie esperándoles, para sorpresa de Shinichi. Si realmente tenían una cura, lo lógico es que Haibara y el doc estuvieran esperándole impacientes. *Bueno, tal vez me he precipitado* pensó para si, decepcionado.

Ran se adelantó y se dispuso a tocar el timbre, cuando vio que había un pequeño papel en la ranura de la puerta. Conan también lo observó algo extrañado. Ran lo tomó y lo leyó. Como la chica era más alta y no se había arrodillado para que él lo leyera, no sabía qué ponía. Sin embargo, observó que la cara de Ran se tornaba pálida como el papel. Sus puños empezaron a crujir. Sin previo aviso y sin acordarse de que Conan estaba con ella, empezó a correr hacia la mansión Kudo. Conan, sin entender nada, cogió el papel y lo leyó.

"Kudo, estamos en tu casa. Ven en cuanto puedas, es importante." 

*…Oh-oh…* fue lo único que se le pasó por su mente en blanco. Rápidamente siguió a Ran, la cual ya ni se veía. Entonces oyó el inconfundible ruido del timbre de su puerta. Al parecer, Ran estaba llamando allí como una posesa. *¡¡La cosa pinta chunga!! ¡¡Como no me de prisa, me la lío!!* 

"¡¡¡ABRID!!! ¡¡SE QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!! ¡¡¡ABRE!!!" 

Conan empezó a correr desesperadamente hacia Ran, la cual estaba preparándose psíquicamente con su 'aaaaah…' de concentración para ejercer su famosa patada derriba-puertas. Y justo cuando iba a ejecutarla, para su sorpresa y la de ella, la puerta se abrió sin más. De allí apareció una radiante joven, algo sorprendida por el alboroto.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí? Oh, pero si eres Mouri…" dijo la mujer. Aunque aparentaba tener más edad, lo cierto es que tenía tan solo diecisiete años. Pero su expresión tranquila y su autocontrol le daban un aire más maduro y adulto. Tenía un precioso y castaño pelo que le llegaba un poco por encima de los hombros. Vestía ropa normal con la habitual chaqueta blanca de los científicos. Llevaba unas gafas colgando de su bolsillo.

Conan se la quedó mirando a cuadros, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. De repente, la chica posó su mirada divertida hacia Conan y le sonrió "Vaya, hola Conan" 

Conan la señaló con un dedo "Ha-Ha-Hai…"

Ella movió la cabeza lenta y negativamente "No. Shiho Miyano" La ahora joven científica sonrió, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos, con una cara de lo más profesional y a la vez divertida por la enorme sorpresa de Conan. El chico, al acabar de oír la confirmación, se quedó en blanco un instante, mirándola. Y luego empezó a correr hacia ella.

"¿Es…la definitiva?" pronunció apenas el chico, aún bastante sorprendido. Lo cierto es que ya se esperaba una noticia por el estilo, como que habían encontrado por fin la cura definitiva y eso. Pero jamás de los jamases imaginó que se encontraría en el umbral a la pequeña Haibara transformada en la mujer que era. De hecho, le causó algo de sorpresa al verla, puesto que hacía ya bastante tiempo que no la veía (Na1). 

Ella asintió "Sí, ya lo creo. Aunque te advierto que esta dolerá mucho más y… ¿qué pasa?" 

Conan vio cómo Shiho pasaba de mirarle a él hacia un punto en concreto a su espalda, algo tocada y con la expresión un poco extraña. Entonces el pequeño se dio cuenta de que detrás de él aún tenía a Ran. Rápidamente se giró para darle alguna explicación, ya que con la sorpresa se había olvidado de que la chica estaba a su lado, escuchándolo todo. Seguramente ya tendría que volver a decir una nueva sarta de mentiras, porque seguramente Ran estaría atando cabos de nuevo, y quién no. Pero en lugar de eso, no dijo nada. Bajó las manos lentamente, las cuales había subido para impedir que la furia de Ran sobrepasara sus límites. ¿Pero de qué le servía ahora una defensa con sus manos cuando la chica ni siquiera estaba enfadada? O al menos eso le pareció. Miraba extraña hacia Shiho. Sorprendida, confusa, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Eso le dio un vuelco al corazón y rápidamente se acordó de lo que había ocurrido. De cómo había leído la carta, de cómo había ido a buscar a Shinichi en su casa… y entonces se encontraba a una atractiva inquilina allí dentro, como si tal cosa. Y la nota provocadora 'Kudo, estamos en tu casa. Ven en cuanto puedas, es importante.'

Conan miró algo atemorizado a Shiho, la cual parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación. Sonrió un poco nerviosa "Creo que ha habido una equivocación" intentó decir ella. El pequeño detective asintió con fuerza y energía para hacer constatar a Ran de que él también creía que allí había habido un gran malentendido. Sin embargo, Ran pasó de mirar a Shiho a los ojos a mirar al suelo, con expresión vacía. Parecía como si no estuviese oyendo nada, o más bien dicho parecía como si no estuviera en el mundo, sino en un lugar a parte, donde un sinfín de pensamientos se le pasaban por la cabeza.

"¡R-Ran-neechan, esta chica es una amiga mía y del profesor Agasa! S-Sólo conoce a Shinichi-niichan porque se la presentó Agasa un día… y-y la nota es porque esta chica ha encontrado una clave importantísima para uno de sus casos. A-así que no te imagines cosas que no vienen a cuento, Ran-neechan…" Conan miró nerviosamente a Ran, la cual pareció que esta vez le había oído.

Ran volvió de donde había ido con su mente, y con una franca sonrisa y con la expresión de que allí no había ocurrido nada, se encaró hacia la sorprendida y a la vez algo temerosa Shiho "¡Tranquilos, que a mí eso no me afecta para nada! Bueno, yo sólo he pasado por aquí para decirle a Kudo que cuando vuelva al instituto, que llame a Satoshi, que quiere presentarle a unas chicas que conoció en Shibuya. Se lo dirás de mi parte, ¿verdad?" Ran miró con una expresión vacía a la joven científica, la cual no tuvo tiempo de contestar "¡Muchas gracias!" ahora Ran miró hacia Conan "Bueno, Conan. Ve tirando tú hacia casa, ¿vale? Yo tengo que ir a un sitio…" 

Ran se giró rápidamente y empezó a correr, haciéndoles adiós con la mano "¡Dile a papá que tal vez llegue un poco tarde y que no me esperéis para cenar, Conan!" y desapareció velozmente tras las vallas de la mansión Kudo. 

Conan se quedó clavado al suelo, sin apenas reaccionar. *Otra vez no, por favor…* pensó dolorosamente, recordando cómo había vuelto a mencionarle Kudo. Pero esta vez no tenía razón, esta vez había tomado conclusiones precipitadas. ¡Shiho era sólo una amiga! Pero claro, la chica tenía sus bases para creer que era algo más. Aún recordaba con dolor la expresión vacía de la chica. Sin perder ni un instante, arrancó a correr tras de ella. Tenía que hacerle ver la verdad, tenía que hacerle ver que él, Shinichi, jamás la traicionaría. Se lo diría, y haría lo que fuera para que se le creyese, incluso revelarle toda la verdad. 

"¡Kudo, espera!" 

El grito seco de Shiho le paró la carrera al instante. Se giró para observar a la científica con los brazos cruzados "Ya que has de ir a consolarla, ¿por qué no vas siendo tú mismo?" dijo ella con recelo. Entonces Conan se acordó repentinamente de que tenían una anti-droga, y de hecho la propuesta de Shiho era bastante tentadora. Si iba él en persona, a parte de que todos sus problemas quedarían resueltos, entonces sí le creería. Y si no, haría cualquier cosa por demostrárselo. Le vino un pensamiento de 'cualquier cosa' en su mente y se puso algo colorado. 

Empezó a correr de nuevo hacia la mansión velozmente. Había empezado ya la cuenta atrás.

*Sólo espérame un poco más, Ran. Pronto vendré a por ti*

* * * * *

La chica de pelo largo abrió la puerta con rudeza y determinación. El pequeño grupo de estudiantes que estaban practicando el kendo se la quedaron mirando algo asustados e intimidados. Ella, haciéndoles caso omiso, siguió andando hasta haber traspasado todo el pabellón y entrar en una pequeña estancia dirigida a las reuniones, entre otras cosas. Como bien le aseguró su sensei, allí se encontraría de seis a ocho preparado para recibir la tan ansiada respuesta por parte de Ran. Asistir o no al curso que empezaba en breve del T.K.A. 

"¡Ran! Ya creía que no ibas a venir" respondió el señor Kijikata, poniéndose de pies. Entonces observó la cara de angustia e ira que lucía la chica "¿Te encuentras bien?" 

Ran asintió febrilmente "Y tanto. Bueno, señor Kijikata. Hace unos días le prometí una respuesta, y aquí la tiene. Lo cierto es que me estaban acuciando unas dudas de… digamos, tipo personal, pero ahora ya no tengo ninguna. Lo he decidido, pienso ir al Tokyo Karate Asosation" 

El hombre arqueó las cejas y abrió los ojos harto sorprendido "¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?" Vio como su aprendiz asentía con devoción. Él se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda "Recuerda, la vida es como el kárate. No debes dejarte influenciar por circunstancias adversas. ¿Estás segura de tu decisión?" preguntó el hombre con voz grave.

La chica, la cual no estaba muy segura de haber entendido sus últimas palabras, asintió ante la pregunta formulada con ímpetu "Sí, sensei. Ya lo he decidido" 

Él, no muy seguro, se dirigió a una estantería que había allí al lado y de un pilón de papeles sacó uno, para luego pasarle un bolígrafo a Ran "El señor Jinzai se tomó la libertad de completártelo todo. Sólo falta tu firma conforme lo aceptas. Como el curso que harás serás considerada mayor de edad, no es imprescindible la firma de tu padre" dijo él, entregándole el papel como si de una misiva se tratara. 

Ran lo aceptó algo nerviosa. Tomó el bolígrafo y lo puso justo ante el papel, donde debía restar su firma. Dudó un instante, pero entonces le vino la imagen de esa guapa chica en la mansión de Shinichi. Tomó el bolígrafo con fuerza y firmó. 

"Ya está" dijo secamente, entregándole el papel al señor Kijikata con una sonrisa "Bueno, pues. Sólo me cabe decirle que muchas gracias por todo lo que me ha enseñado. Espero que nos veamos algún día" 

Él asintió "Iré de vez en cuando a verte. En la asociación tengo compañeros y algunos alumnos antiguos, como un chico llamado Kyogoku…es bastante famoso. Tranquila que esto no es una despedida ni mucho menos. ¡Trabaja duro, Ran!" dijo él amistosamente.

Ran asintió, sorprendida de que él fuese el sensei del prometido de su amiga Sonoko, Makoto Kyogoku. Pues si ya le consideraba a él tan bueno, entonces el señor Kijikata se limitó mucho en sus entrenamientos… eso en parte le dio algo de lástima porque le hubiese gustado verlo jugar al cien por cien, pero ni mucho menos era el punto más importante del momento. Le hizo una breve reverencia y salió calmadamente, para sorpresa de los del club de kendo, del edificio. Ya empezaba a atardecer, y el cielo estaba lleno de tonos rojizos. Los árboles ya tenían todos pétalos, y éstos ondeaban aleatorios con el viento. La chica se retiró su cabello de la cara y empezó a andar, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

Acababa de tomar una decisión muy importante, tanto para ella como para su bienestar y futuro. *Si no me equivoco, esto ya es una salida profesional. Quién sabe, incluso podría dedicarme, de mayor, a ser profesora de kárate… o educación física. No sé, aún falta mucho para eso. Pero me iría bien…* La chica empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Ahora no le apetecía nada de nada volver a casa. Pasó por un pequeño y solitario parque y se adentró en él. Se sentó en el columpio y empezó a tambalearse, recordando todo lo que había vivido en él años atrás. Le entristecía un poco saber que el parque donde pasó las mayores aventuras de su infancia ahora estaba completamente deshabitado. Y entonces le vino un pensamiento a la mente. Se alzó de repente y se dirigió hacia la zona donde se encontraban los árboles y plantas. Empezó a buscar algo a tientas, hasta que al final lo encontró. Observó el tronco del árbol que había delante de ella y sonrió con melancolía.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Una pequeña Ran se balanceaba felizmente en los columpios del parque, el cual estaba lleno a rebosar de gente, mayoritariamente niños y madres paseando a sus bebés. A su lado estaba el pequeño Shinichi, haciendo cola con los brazos cruzados y algo cansado.

"¡Vamos, Ran, ya llevas mucho rato!" insistía él una y otra vez.

"Un poquito más" contestaba siempre ella. Y lo cierto es que Shinichi siempre volvía a insistir, y ella siempre volvía a responder lo mismo. Al final, Shinichi nunca subía al columpio, porque cuando ella bajaba y empezaba a andar, él la seguía. Lo cierto es que nunca tuvo intención de balancearse en el columpio. 

"Mira, una Cola de Caballo" Ran se puso de rodillas y señaló con el diminuto dedo al pie de un árbol, donde había florecido dicha flor. Shinichi se puso a su lado y arqueó los ojos.

"Qué raro, estamos casi en otoño…No es muy normal"

Ran sonrió felizmente "¿Y qué? ¡Es muy bonita!" y continuó mirándola durante un largo rato. Mientras, Shinichi cogió un pequeño bastón que había allí tirado y justo delante del árbol incrustó ambos nombres, escritos en kanjis. Ran se los quedó mirando, sorprendida.

"Shinichi, ¿qué pone ahí?" 

Él sonrió "Aquí pone 'Ran'", dijo señalando el nombre de arriba, y posteriormente el de abajo "Y aquí 'Shinichi'. Me lo enseñó mi papá. Me contó una historia sobre unos chicos que escribieron una vez sus nombres en el tronco de un árbol donde había crecido una flor en una estación que no le correspondía, y que eso les trajo mucha felicidad" dijo el pequeño Shinichi, mirándose la no muy buena caligrafía sin creerse mucho la historia. Sin embargo, Ran pareció que sí se la creía y se giró hacia Shinichi.

"¡Qué bien! Así estaremos juntos siempre, ¿no?" dijo ella, dándole la mano. Él se la cogió y asintió "Claro" y ambos empezaron a correr sin rumbo feliz e inocentemente, sin saber lo que les deparaba el futuro.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica, la cual estaba apoyada en la inscripción. Después de casi diez años, no había cambiado mucho. Estaba más gastada y en un punto más alto del árbol, pues este había crecido, pero parecía como si fuese ayer cuando el pequeño Shinichi esculpió allí sus nombres. Entonces, como curiosidad, vio que la ralla horizontal chi de Shinichi estaba en vertical. Eso la hizo reír un momento, mientras intentaba convencerse a si misma de que no había ocurrido nada, de que seguían en ese mundo, de que la escena de esa tarde no había existido.

*Pero no estoy en ese mundo. Y lo que he visto es real. Pero ya da igual, ya da igual* recordó con amargor el momento de la firma conforme aceptaba la solicitud. Alzó la cabeza con fuerza, como si fuese el momento crítico en que tenía que enfrentarse a todo *Ya está todo decidido, y no puedo echarme atrás. Dentro de una semana… no, menos. Dentro de cinco días…* 

Un tumulto de sensaciones y recuerdos le pasaron por la cabeza. Habían sido tantas escenas, tantos momentos, tantas alegrías, tantas tristezas, tantas cosas que habían compartido juntos, para un buen día irse y no volver; para luego encontrarse a otra chica en su casa como la cosa más normal del mundo, y si no lo hubiera visto, quién sabe, quizás aún habría estado toda la eternidad esperándole. 

*…Dentro de cinco días, me iré*

Fin del cap.10 

_CONTINUARÁ_

_NA1_ – Conan ha visto una vez a Haibara siendo Shiho Miyano, en el caso del Reencuentro de los Hombres de Negro, donde aparece la presentación de Vermouth. En esa ocasión, Gin casi mata a Sherry, pero Conan logró llegar a tiempo.

**::Notas de la Autora::**

Konnichiwa ^^ kyaaaah! Yo misma me emociono de lo que escribo. ¡Kyah! ¿Os ha gustado el décimo capítulo? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Espero que la respuesta sea afirmativa! Poco a poco esto va definiéndose. Ah, ¿se nota que esto está llegando a su conclusión? Pues sí, de hecho ya falta poco para el tan esperado (o no) desenlace. Lo cierto es que pienso mucho en vosotros/as mientras escribo, y me imagino qué diréis sobre tal escena o tal otra, y luego rectifico hacia las maneras que creo más convenientes ^^ Pero es que tengo unas imágenes de las próximas escenas en la cabeza que… O///O Kyahhh!! *^x^* ya lo veréis vosotros mismos, tengo muchísimas ganas y mucha ilusión de escribir el final, en serio! Además, 'Empezando a Olvidar' se va a convertir en mi primera serie de Detective Conan terminada! Qué ilusión… snif 

Pero bueno, no me enrollo más con mis paranoias. Os pido disculpas porque quizás entremezclo algunas cosas a mis fics que corresponden a algunos capítulos del manga/anime que alguien no habrá visto, y siento de veras si hago algún spoiler… no es mi intención Ú_Ù 

¡Muchas gracias a todos por ayudarme y animarme! En serio, ¡de verdad gracias! Los ánimos, los mails… wow, me sorprendéis a mí misma! (Me lo empiezo a creer y todo XD) Especiales gracias a mi cómo no querida **Jess, a Arzainer, a Rut, a Tantei Ran, a Ran Aoko, a Hattori Kudo, a Kazuha Toyama, a Ran Aoko, a kevvy-kev, a Conan-kun, a Sherry-89, a mi rival Heiji Hattori, a Kaizer 14, a Ranma,** y a un sinfín más que por desgracia no me acuerdo… sorry, mi memoria va fatal (-), en general gracias también a todos los forofos que se pasan por mi querido **foro de Shinichi's Memories** y un especial saludo también a los chicos del **foro del 3xl.net** n_n 

Bien, sólo me falta decir una cosa (caray, me ha salido largo hoy, ¿neh?): ¡escribidme! Decidme qué os parece este… digamos, prólogo al desenlace n_n Así de paso sabré dónde fallo y en qué debo mejorar. Sólo os digo una cosa… si todo va según lo correcto (bueno, la gente próxima a mí sabe que primero digo blanco y luego es negro ^^U), el capítulo once será el último, con posibilidades de un prólogo. Así que… ¡falta poco! 

Matta ne,

_CiNtUrO-cHaN (CCF)_

···6 de Noviembre del 2003···


	11. El momento de la verdad: la promesa

**Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;**

**NA** – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

**::**Simbología**::**

__

**_"…" _**_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_* * * * *_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_~ ~ ~_**_ Flash Back_

__

__

__

**Empezando a Olvidar**

****

**Cap. 11 – _'El momento de la verdad: la promesa'_**

****

**_A Great Karateka in Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

De nuevo, otro horrible grito que dejó helado a Agasa. Miró con recelo la puerta cerrada que había delante suyo. Instantes antes, Shiho había salido un momento para coger una toallita con agua fría y había vuelto a entrar, dándole órdenes claras y directas de no acceder a la estancia hasta que terminara el proceso, pues para ello necesitaba la máxima concentración. Y él se preguntaba: ¿concentración para qué? ¿Es que no estaba yendo bien la transformación? Tal vez… tal vez, como Shinichi había vuelto ya tantas veces, había algún punto anormal, diferente en ella, puesto que Shiho sólo había vuelto a ser ella una vez, mientras que Shinichi había vuelto a su estado tres veces (NA1). Y otro grito más. *¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro?*

De repente la puerta se abrió y Shiho apareció algo pálida; cerró la puerta suavemente y miró al doctor "No ha sido como me esperaba. Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que me temía" advirtió la chica.

Agasa arqueó las cejas, asustado "¿Y eso?" 

La ahora grande científica atravesó el corredor y se sentó en la butaca del comedor, resoplando "Bueno… me temo que el hecho de haber hecho tantos cambios de estado ha afectado en cierta manera a su organismo… No hay de qué preocuparse, es sólo que el proceso va a ser más lento y doloroso que las otras veces" 

"Pero tú cambiaste rápido…" respondió el profesor, sentándose a su lado.

"Ya, porque yo sólo había vuelto a ser yo misma una vez" replicó ella, haciendo constar la evidencia en las sospechas anteriores del doctor. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, y la voz de Conan volvió a sonar.

"Pobre Shinichi…" terminó por decir él. 

Shiho miró el reloj de la pared "Dentro de diez minutos entraré a cambiarle la toalla. Tiene unas fiebres altísimas"

El doctor asintió con pesar a modo de respuesta, mientras que los gritos ahogados del pequeño detective sonaban una y otra vez. 

Por su parte, Conan lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Pero no por lo que creían Shiho y Agasa, por el cambio; su dolor provenía de dentro, del corazón, pues la imagen de Ran observando a Shiho no se le iba de la mente; sabía exactamente qué es lo que se le habría pasado por la cabeza, exactamente lo mismo que se le pasó esa vez que una chica vino al departamento de Kogoro sorprendiéndoles a todos diciendo que era su novia. (NA2)

El pequeño miró cansadamente hacia la mesita del reloj. Al lado de la esfera del mundo vio el reloj: las once de noche. Seguramente, Ran ya habría vuelto a casa de donde fuera que hubiese ido a desahogarse. Al lado del pequeño aparato estaba su teléfono móvil, y una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Lo tomó con decisión y ajustando con el invento del cambio de voz se puso la voz de Shinichi, mientras empezaba a marcar los números de la chica.

*Espero que salga bien. Al menos le diré quién es, le debo una explicación…* 

El teléfono dio señal por fin y el chico se quedó pegado al teléfono. Fue sonado y sonando el móvil y Ran que no respondía. Bien pensado, en su teléfono debía aparecer su nombre, ya que tenía su número guardado. Así que había la posibilidad de que la chica no se dignase a contestar. Pero sin embargo lo hizo para sorpresa suyo.

"Qué"

Conan se quedó algo sorprendido. Evidentemente, Ran sabía con quién hablaba, su tono de voz la delataba. Esto le puso en un pequeño compromiso al detective "¡Ho-Hola, Ran! El profesor me ha dicho que antes has venido a verme… ¿querías algo?" preguntó como si nada.

"Simplemente iba a verte para saber cómo te iba todo, y ya he visto que te va de maravilla. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te habías echado novia? Por favor, un poco de confianza" dijo con una ironía que le congeló las venas al chico. Pero de todas maneras ya se esperaba que ella tiraría hacia esa conclusión, así que estaba preparado.

"¿Novia? ¡¿Qué dices?! Es una amiga mía. Ha venido porque quería pedirme consejo para un tema de ciencias, porque ella está estudiando para ser científica y como yo soy el mejor en todo, pues recurrió a mi."

"¡Ja!" Ran lo fulminó imaginariamente con la mirada "¿Te crees que soy tonta? Esa chica no estaba allí de paso. Además, oí como el profesor la llamaba por su nombre, y eso es que tienen confianza, y eso significa por consiguiente que ha venido más de una vez. Y si hay confianza y estaba en tu casa significa que vete tú a saber lo que estaríais haciendo. ¡Pero tú tranquilo! ¡Eres mayor de edad, tienes 18 años! ¡Haz lo que te venga en gana, no te tomes esto como un reproche! Yo, por ejemplo, hago lo que quiero, como irme al Tokyo Karate Asosation. Pero eso a ti ni te va ni te viene, ¿no? ¡Seguro que es la primera vez que lo oyes nombras, ¿no?! ¡Interés por tus estúpidos casos sí que tienes, pero para lo demás no! ¡¡Bueno, ¿quieres algo a parte de contarme tu vida sentimental?!!"

Conan se separó un poco el auricular de la oreja. Había sido mucha información de golpe. De hecho, las deducciones de Ran no estaban nada desencaminadas, por no decir que era exactamente eso, excepto en la parte de 'hacer cosas'. Pero sin darse cuenta la chica le había pasado del tema de Ai al tema del T.K.A. Esa era su oportunidad.

"¡Tonta!" le recriminó él "Claro que sé que es eso, y sé que es importante para ti. Quizás no lo sepas, pero yo fui a verte a la final contra la tía esa de Uebara" dijo él.

Ran parpadeó incrédulamente "¡Sí, y yo soy tan tonta que me lo creo!"

"Ushirimawashiheri" dijo él simplemente.

La chica se quedó paralizada. Conan comprendió que había dado en el clavo y prosiguió "Fue el movimiento que utilizaste. Y puedo probarte que estuve desde el primer momento hasta el final, con la entrega de premios. Pobre… ¿Conan? Sí, eso. Pobre chico, le obligaste a subir al podium… y ahora que sacas el tema, me diste un buen susto cuando Michi te tiró al suelo… ¡Pero sabía que ganarías! ¡Eres una campeona!"

Desde el otro lado del auricular, Ran se sentó lentamente en el sofá. Estaba a oscuras, pues su padre estaría durmiendo la mona. Notó que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y se olvidó por completo de toda la escena de esa misma tarde y de sus sentimientos dolidos. Lo único que contaba ahora es que él había venido a su partido "¿En-En serio…? Tonto, ¿por qué no me viniste a saludar? Creí que… creí que…" Ran empezó a llorar silenciosamente "Que te habías olvidado…"

Conan respondió con un falso dolido orgullo "¡Idiota! ¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de eso? Y bueno, preferí estar de incógnito. Piensa que si llego a mostrarme en público un montón de jovencitas guapas me hubieran asaltado, y lo último que quería era hacerte poner celosa en tu día del triunfo" Conan dijo esas últimas palabras algo rojo y bastante divertido.

"¡¿Q-Qué dices?! ¡¿Por qué debería afectarme a mí eso?! ¡Ni me va ni me viene! Pero… ¿seguro que esa chica, Miyano, es sólo una conocida?" preguntó la chica, rogando interiormente que fuese cierto.

"Absolutamente" respondió él con total sinceridad. Ran se secó las lágrimas con la manga y cerró los ojos mientras hablaba, como si su alma se hubiera quedado tranquila.

"O-Oye, ¿y ya te quedas aquí definitivamente o te irás de nuevo?" preguntó la chica con un deje de tristeza.

Conan lo meditó un instante "Ahora estoy terminando de hacer unas cuantas cosillas, pero entre hoy o pasado mañana seguramente ya me quedaré. El caso ya se ha solucionado, y sólo me falta hacer algunos papeluchos sin importancia" 

"¡¿E-En serio?! Quiero decir, vale…" rectificó la chica al ver el ímpetu con el cual había pronunciado las primeras palabras "¿Quieres que vaya mañana por la mañana a tu casa a sacar un poco el polvo?" preguntó ella inocentemente.

El pequeño detective respondió sin contemplaciones "¡NO!" Ran se quedó algo parada "Quiero decir, no. No hace falta, de eso ya se ocupará Agasa. Además, me sabe mal… Tú no te preocupes, ¿vale?"

Ran frunció el ceño preocupada "Parece como si no quisieras que me acercara a tu casa…" de repente se le pasó un pensamiento por la cabeza "Supongo que esa Miyano no estará aquí contigo… ¿no?" a Ran no le importó que en ese último mensaje pudiera entreverse un poco de celos mezclados con amenaza. Lo único que contaba era su respuesta.

Conan empezó a sudar "¡Qué va, confía en mí! ¿Para qué tendría que estar aquí a estas horas de la noche? Ya se ha ido hace rato…"

Ran dio un suspiro "¿Seguro?"

Conan asintió "Seg…" 

"Hey, Kudo, ¿qué haces llamando en tu estado? Cuelga ahora mismo. Tienes fiebre" 

Hubo un momento de tensión. Conan se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, donde residía Shiho mirándole con cara de médico recriminando a su paciente. Pero de repente sintió una opresión en el pecho. No es que Shiho hubiese gritado, pero Ran lo habría oído. 

"Esto… ¿Ran? ¿Ran, me oyes? ¡Contesta!" el chico notó que la situación se le iba de las manos. Al otro lado del auricular sólo había silencio. *Maldición, ahora que por fin… ¡¡maldita sea!!* "¡¡Ran, no es lo que piensas!!"

"¿Cómo…cómo has…?" La frágil y vulnerable voz de la chica, con la cual se podía percibir claramente que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, fue como una espina que se le clavó sin piedad en lo más hondo de su ser "Men…menti…mentiroso…" 

"¡¡No, Ran!! ¡¡No es lo que piensas!!" intentó gritar él en vano.

Tut-tut-tut… 

"¡¡RAN!!" Conan tiró el teléfono contra la pared y este se partió en varios pedazos, dejando algo sorprendida a Shiho, la cual se olía más o menos lo que había ocurrido. 

La científica frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros "Si me hubieras escuchado cuando te dije que hicieras reposo, no habrías llamado y nada de esto hubiera pasado" 

Conan se giró hacia ella con fuego en los ojos "¡¿Cómo quieres que haga reposo sabiendo que…?!"

"Vamos, vamos" el profesor Agasa salió en defensa de Shiho "Ai…digo Shiho, tiene razón, Shinichi. No tendrías que haberla llamado ahora. Y no es culpa suya, ella venía con toda la buena fe de cambiarte la toalla…"

Conan no dijo nada. *Mierda, mierda… ¡¡MIERDA!! Ahora que todo iba bien… ahora que iba perfecto… ¡tenía que ocurrir esto! ¡Maldición! ¡¡MALDI…!!*

_Tum-tum_…

*¿Ah…?* 

De repente, el pequeño detective notó un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, el cual le obligó a acurrucarse en él mismo. Se puso sus dos manos en el corazón, apretándolo para así tal vez aliviarle el dolor, pero este no cedía.

_Tum-tum, tum-tum_…

Un nuevo espasmo.

Shiho y Agasa se dirigieron hacia él rápida y preocupadamente, mientras el chico empezaba a sudar… y a sudar…

* * * * *

"¡¡Tengo haaaambre…!!" repitió Kogoro por enésima vez en un minuto. Ran se giró enfadada desde la cocina, a punto para recriminarle algo, pero al final se desdijo y continuó cocinando. No se encontraba de humor para recriminarle nada. La conversación con Shinichi, hacía escasas horas, la había marcado y no se le quitaba de la cabeza. La había engañado, de nuevo. Había sido tan tonta e inocente de pensar que quizás él volviera y que, tal vez, sintiera algo por ella. Y no solamente no era cierto, sino que encima se encontraba con que esa Miyano estaba aún ahí, lo cual hacía que Shinichi hubiese estado mintiendo toda la parte de la conversación final. Y si había mentido entonces, ¿quién no le aseguraba que no habría mentido también al hablar del T.K.A y del partido final? Al fin y al cabo, el doctor Agasa o el mismísimo Conan se lo podrían haber contado, ¿no? 

"¡¿Dónde echtá Ghonan…?!" dijo el detective privado con cerveza en mando, mirando la televisión donde la mujer del tiempo decía el tiempo de mañana. 

Ran suspiró "El profesor me ha llamado antes y ha dicho que se quedaría unos días en su casa para probar un invento suyo" 

"Puech yo antech he oído que llamabach a alguien…" dijo él, volviendo a beber. Ran suspiró pesada y melancólicamente.

"Sí, he llamado a Sonoko para… hablar. Me ha dicho que ya ha presentado a Kyogoku a sus padres, y que están encantados. Dice que no van a casarse aún, sino que quieren disfrutar un tiempo como pareja estable… Estaba realmente feliz. Qué envidia…" De no ser porque su padre volvió a insistirle con la cena, ella se hubiera perdido otra vez en el mar de los recuerdos. Porque realmente era cierto, tenía celos de lo bien que le iba a Sonoko. Ella era la primera que se alegraba por el compromiso, pero ahora más que nunca se sentía sola. Sonoko pronto se iría, y pronto se iría ella también. De hecho, sólo faltaban dos días para la partida, cosa que no parecía importarle a nadie. Llamó a su madre para darle la nueva y ella la felicitó; después fue a su despacho y ambas tuvieron una laaarga conversación de mujer a mujer y no de madre a hija, que era habitualmente como lo hacían. 

Se secó las lágrimas que habían aparecido sin permiso con fuerza *Él ha escogido. Y yo también. No tengo por qué arrepentirme de nada; yo no he hecho nada malo, todo al contrario. Ha sido él que… En fin, todo olvidado a partir de ahora. No pienso…. No pienso derramar una lágrima por él nunca más.* 

Se dirigió hacia el espejo de su habitación hasta quedar cara a cara con su otro yo. Se miró con decisión y poco a poco fue curvando sus labios hasta conseguir una sonrisa. Ahora debía ser fuerte. Ahora empezaba todo para ella.

* * * * *

El día había amanecido lluvioso y algo inestable, algo típico de la estación de marzo. De vez en cuando aparecían unas pocas nubes azules, pero como si de una guerra se tratase, las grises se las zampaban y no quedaba ni rastro de ellas en pocos segundos. Las casas del vecindario parecían incluso más tristes y solitarias, y la mansión Kudo no era una excepción. En ella, sus inquilinos también estaban algo inestables.

El profesor había pasado toda la noche en vela, moviéndose de aquí para allá, mojando y remojando toallitas a mandato de Shiho, la cual, como un doctor profesional, entraba y salía de la estancia donde se encontraba Conan a su antojo, dejando preocupado al doctor como si estuviesen en una sala de espera. La única respuesta que obtenía era la cara flácida de la chica, mirándole con expresión neutra. 

Por fin era de día, y los gemidos del detective se fueron calmando. Alrededor de las diez de la mañana la científica salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. El doctor se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella con visible preocupación.

"¿Cómo está Shinichi, Ai… digo Shiho?" dijo él rectificando al instante. La ahora mujer no dio importancia al desliz y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un poco de café, pues ella también se había visto obligada a pasar la noche en vela cuidándole.

"Bien, ahora duerme" dijo sentándose en la mesita de la cocina de los Kudo y meneando la cucharita en la taza "Ha sido una noche dura…" 

El doctor la siguió y se sentó a su lado "Y… ¿y ha habido resultados?" preguntó él temerosamente. La chica se giró hacia él y le sonrió de esa manera tan enigmática que sólo ella podía hacer.

"Vaya y compruébelo" 

Haciéndole caso, Agasa, ni corto ni perezoso, se dirigió al piso de arriba para ver al detective que allí dormía. Abrió su puerta con cierto pavor, y sus ojos rápidamente fueron derechos a la cama. Allí descansaba la silueta indudable de un joven de ahora dieciocho años, con una respiración un tanto ajetreada. Agasa sonrió y suspiró aliviado, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Así pues, todo había terminado. 

O no…

*Me alegro por ti, Shinichi. Después de tanto tiempo, parece que las cosas te empiezan a ir bien, y con este nuevo cuerpo te será más fácil lograr capturar a la organización. Pero…* La vista del doctor se posó en la ventana del corredor del primer piso, la cual daba a la parte urbana de Beika, donde se encontraba la agencia de detectives Mouri *Pero ella también lo ha pasado muy mal. Estoy feliz por ellos porque todo haya terminado ya*

"¿Y bien, profesor, qué le ha parecido?" dijo Shiho al oír los pasos del profesor bajar, mientras sorbía un poco de te. Él se encogió de hombros algo sonriente y se volvió a sentar delante de ella con expresión preocupada.

"¿Y este ya es el antídoto definitivo?" preguntó Agasa no muy convencido. Shiho lo miró rápidamente con expresión severa, como si lo que acabara de decirle le afectara a su nombre de científica, cosa que no dejaba de ser del todo cierta, porque odiaba que dudasen de su capacidad. Cierto, los otros antídotos habían sido inestables, pero ella ya había advertido a Kudo en todas las ocasiones de su peligro e inestabilidad; pero este era diferente, este era el definitivo. Ahora ya podrían ser ellos mismos para siempre.

"Sí, doctor. Sí" dijo ella cerrando los ojos y sorbiendo un poco más de te sutilmente.

* * * * *

Los minutos parecían horas; las horas, días; y los días, semanas. El tiempo parecía no correr para Ran. Le parecía que cada vez que miraba al reloj, este se encontraba igual, o incluso antes de la hora que marcaba antes. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la discusión de Shinichi, y por mucho que intentara olvidarla, no podía, no lo lograba. Por mucho que se intentaba autoconvencer de que el asunto carecía de importancia, su corazón lloraba por dentro. Y lo que también le dolía es que en esos cuatro días, él no fue al instituto, a pesar de ser la última semana del curso, ni intentó comunicarse con ella ni tampoco fue a la fiesta de graduación Teitan. 

Esos últimos días habían sido muy movidos, porque al fin finalizaban el instituto y era la hora de decir adiós a muchas caras; Teitan, como era costumbre a cada último curso, hicieron una fiesta de despedida. Cabe decir que incluso la fiesta logró despejarla durante unas horas, pero al volver a casa, ya de noche, la realidad se posó irremediablemente sobre sus hombros de nuevo, añorando esos días en que no tenía preocupación más importante que aprobar algún examen. 

Y al pasar los días, también se había acortado la fecha de solicitud del T.K.A. Sí, hoy mismo se iba, por la tarde, a Yokohama. Allí se instalaría en el campus de Hyanko, la universidad que iba ligada al T.K.A, donde iba la gente que quería seguir estudiando de una manera un poco más ligth a parte de practicar el kárate, y eso era lo que ella quería precisamente. 

*Yokohama… Está cerca de aquí. Y tengo los fines de semana libres, pero supongo que no vendré todos, además allí haré algunos amigos, también iremos a dar paseos entre nosotros… ¿Qué hora es?* Ran volvió a mirar por undécima vez en un mismo minuto el reloj. Eran las dos y media, y estaba preparando la comida. Conan seguía en casa del doctor Agasa, y ella se preguntaba qué tipo de juego sería el que necesitaba una persona durante cuatro días. Pero de hecho no tenía muchas ganas de irlo a recoger, no porque no quisiera, sino porque eso implicaría acercarse demasiado a la mansión Kudo, cosa que no pensaba hacer en su vida. 

Ran cogió el panfleto que le dio el señor Jinzai ese día a la hora de gimnasia donde le propuso todo lo del T.K.A. Se volvió a mirar los horarios una vez más: entrenaría de lunes a sábado, seis horas y un sábado de cada mes lo tendría libre; los domingos por la mañana se hacían los partidos, y la universidad de Hyanko tenía las puertas abiertas de ocho a once de la noche, ya que se suponía que el resto del día los alumnos tenían clase de kárate. 

La chica suspiró de nuevo *Será duro. No sé si aguantaré tantas horas seguidas… Aunque haremos cuatro por la mañana y dos a la tarde, con el almuerzo en medio. Pero aún así…*

"Eh, hija, ¿irás en tren?" Ran se giró hacia su padre, el cual estaba de espaldas a él observando la televisión, algo apagado. Últimamente lo había notado extraño, no se emborrachaba tanto y parecía un poco más responsable. Tal vez estaba triste con su partida… 

"Sí. Saldrá de la estación de Tokio a las cinco, y para ir bien de tiempo iré allí a las cuatro, por si acaso. ¿Has avisado a mamá?" preguntó ella girándose hacia él y dejando de lado los fideos chinos.

Él hizo un gruñido que en su lenguaje significaba respuesta afirmativa "Dice que tiene un pleito a las tres y media, y que intentará llegar a la estación a tiempo. Me ha pedido muchos recuerdos y besos por si no llegase" 

Ran se giró por completo mirando a su padre, el cual le estaba dando la espalda. Le vino una oleada de arrepentimiento y se dirigió hacia él. De improvisto, le saltó a la espalda que le salía por el respaldo del sofá, abrazándolo por el cuello por detrás.

"¡Te voy a hacer unos fideos fritos que te chuparás los dedos, papá! ¡Y he comprado unos filetes de carne buenísimos! Eran un poco caros, pero hoy es un día especial. ¡Vamos, hoy te dejo beber dos vasos de cerveza!" acto seguido le ido un beso a la mejilla y le soltó, dirigiéndose otra vez a la cocina mientras se volvía a poner el delantal. Kogoro, por su parte, había permanecido inmóvil todo el rato, pero cuando su hija le soltó se giró hacia ella con expresión triste. Él era consciente de que no había sido el mejor padre del mundo, y aún así le sorprendía tener una hija tan buena que se preocupaba por él en todas horas. Y aunque siempre le recriminaba cosas, lo cierto es que no sabía qué hacer ahora que ella se iba. Y Conan también se sentiría solo sin ella; la casa se quedaría muy vacía…

* * * * *

"¿Cuánto?"

"36 con 1. Ya no tienes fiebre, ya era hora" 

Shiho guardó el termómetro a la pequeña cajita y se dirigió a las ventanas para pasar las persianas, ya que ese día el sol relucía sobremanera. En esos cuatro días, el detective había tenido fiebres altísimas, pero nada más lejos de eso; se había pasado los días durmiendo y despertándose poco para comer, en un estado incluso semidormido. Pero en el día de hoy se había despertado como cualquier otra cosa, y eso que ayer tenía 38 con 4. Era como si su cuerpo tuviese una alarma para decirle que todos los males debían abandonar su ser, pues el día de hoy era muy importante para él, y ella lo sabía. 

Shiho bajó la cabeza con expresión neutra.

"¡Por fin! Esta maldita fiebre no me dejaba hacer nada… ¡pero ahora noto como las fuerzas vienen a mi!" dijo él, levantándose y estirándose "¡Argh! ¡Mi cuerpo!" exclamó él de repente, mirándose al espejo bastante divertido, tocándose la cara como si fuera un niño que se mirase por primera vez en el espejo "¡Con la fiebre no había reparado que me había transformado de nuevo!" 

Pero irremediablemente volvió a reparar en los hechos de cuatro días atrás, en esa conversación telefónica. Hoy sin falta iría a hablar con Ran. Primero la invitaría al hotel Kyoto… o tal vez al Haido. ¿O al Beika City? Daba igual, cualquier servía. No, mejor el Kyoto, porque allí fue donde su padre se declaró a su madre y la pidió en matrimonio. Había que seguir con la tradición. Algo rojo, miró hacia su escritorio, donde permanecía perfectamente guardada una pequeña cajita de piel oscura. Sí, hoy sería el día. No iba a esperar ni un instante más.

Bibi-bibi-bibi

Shiho se levantó y ligera cogió el teléfono móvil que tenía a la mesa del ordenador, a la otra habitación "¿Sí? Ah, profesor. Sí, ya está mejor. Sí, ahora" Shiho se dirigió de nuevo hacia la habitación de Shinichi y le pasó el móvil "Es el profesor, quiere hablar contigo urgentemente" 

Shinichi asintió algo asustado *Más malas noticias no, por favor*

"¿Profesor? Sí soy yo. Pues mejor, ya no tengo fiebre" dijo él, mirando el paisaje de su ventana con alegría "¿Eh? ¿Qué ha llamado Ran? ¿Y qué quería?" 

"Pues…" Agasa, desde la casa vecina, miró dudoso al suelo "Quería que le diese un recado a Conan. De parte de Ran, que hoy a las cinco sale el tren para Yokohama, y que le gustaría que vinieses a despedirla…" 

Shinichi parpadeó incrédulamente. Un frío recorrió su cuerpo y pegó su oreja al reloj "¿C-Cómo…?" 

Shiho, que estaba al lado de él y oía la conversación perfectamente, se cruzó de brazos y respondió "Oh, es cierto. ¿No era hoy cuando Mouri se iba a eso del T.K.A?" 

El detective juvenil se giró asustado hacia la chica sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¡¿Hoy?! ¡¿Era hoy?! ¡¿Ran se iba HOY?! *No, no, no… Esto no puede estar pasando… Hoy no, por favor, sólo un día más… ¡sólo uno! ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!* Shinichi miró rápidamente hacia su reloj y un nuevo vuelco de corazón se apoderó de él *Las…las cuatro y veinticinco…* 

"¡Shinichi, ¿estás ahí?!" gritaba en vano Agasa desde la otra punta del teléfono "¡Shinichi, aún estás a tiempo! Ven a mi casa y te llevaré en coche a la estación, rápido!" 

Esas palabras le hicieron reaccionar. Le dio un 'voy' rápido de respuesta, colgó y se cambió, mientras obviamente Shiho salía de su cuarto con total parsimonia. *Rápido, rápido… ¡ya son y media! Ran, por favor, no te vayas hasta que te lo haya dicho… hasta que te lo haya dado… ¡Por favor!* 

Ya eran y treinta y cinco, cuando Shinichi y Shiho montaron el escarabajo del profesor Agasa. Ya llevaban cinco minutos en coche, y por suerte la estación no paraba muy lejos de su casa. Faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco cuando su coche se metió en un gran atasco.

*Maldición, ¡maldición! ¡¡Falta un cuarto de hora!!* Shinichi miró por la ventanilla. A lo largo de la gran avenida, torciendo unos quinientos metros, se encontraba una gran torre del reloj que sobresalía por los demás edificios. Allí estaba la estación. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió del coche ante la sorpresa de Shiho y Agasa y cogió un objeto del maletero. El monopatín.

* * * * *

Kogoro abrazó fuertemente a su hija con la mayor pena del mundo. Sentía como si, por fin, Ran se hubiera hecho mayor. Como si todo el tiempo que había estado con ella, Ran hubiese sido una niña pequeña aún en el regazo de su papá. Pero hoy se había dado cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba, pues su Ran era ya mayor, y ahora mismo se iba de sus brazos.

"Papá, mamá…" Ran abrazó ahora a Eri Kisaki, la cual se había sonado ya tres veces con el pañuelo. Había conseguido un record, pues terminar un pleito en una hora era tarea difícil, e incluso le sobró tiempo para acompañarlos desde su casa. Ahora estaba abrazando fuertemente a su hija, la cual empezaba a sentirse algo avergonzada "¡Pero que no me voy para siempre! Vendré dos veces al mes como mínimo" dijo ella, sin saber que eso aún causó más trauma a sus padres.

"¡¡Dos veces!!" exclamó Eri, y Kogoro empezó a llorar a cántaros "¡¡Kogoro, nuestra hija sólo nos visitará DOS VECES!!" exclamó ella, como si preparara una obra de teatro, tirándose a los brazos de Kogoro. Él asintió con voz grave.

"Hija mía…¡haré que te sientas orgullosa de tu padre! ¡Voy a resolver un montón de casos por ti! ¡Buaaaah!" Kogoro empezó a llorar y a abrazar a Ran de nuevo, mientras a ella se le caía una gotita. 

"Esto… Ran-neechan…" 

Ran se giró hacia los tres pequeños que había detrás de ella y sonrió afablemente "¡Ah, sois vosotros! Gracias por venir" dijo ella, sonriendo. Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se pusieron un poco rojos, y sonrieron también.

"Toma, es un dibujo que hemos hecho entre los tres" dijo Ayumi, dándole un dibujo algo abstracto de ella junto con los Detective Boys, Conan, el profesor Agasa y… *Shinichi…* Pensó ella con amargor. Entonces se encontró con las ilusionadas caras de los pequeños y sonrió lo mejor que pudo "¡Muchísimas gracias! Lo voy a colgar a mi nueva habitación" 

Los tres sonrieron ilusionados, mientras Kogoro empezó a llorar de nuevo ante la mención de 'nueva habitación'.

"¡¡Ran!! ¡No te vayas, Ran…!" 

Ran se giró sorprendida y Sonoko se le tiró encima, respirando con dificultad "¡So-Sonoko! ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó alarmada ella. Detrás de Sonoko venía Makoto con cuatro o cinco bolsas de viaje. De no ser por sus duros entrenamientos, seguramente habría caído al suelo desmayado.

"¡Menos mal, creí que no llegábamos!" dijo ella, separándose un poco de su amiga. La miró a los ojos y empezó a llorar "¡Buaaah! ¡Ran, vuelve pronto!" exclamó Sonoko volviéndola a abrazar. Ran le devolvió el abrazo con nostalgia y asintió pesadamente.

"Suerte con Kyogoku" dijo ella, enseñándole el dedo en señal de victoria. Sonoko asintió pesadamente.

"Vas a mejorar un montón allí, Mouri" dijo Makoto, acercándose por detrás de Sonoko y dejando las bolsas al suelo "Cuando vuelvas, espero que me concedas un pequeño amistoso" dijo él, sonriente. Ran asintió contenta.

Por favor, pasajeros con destino a Yokohama, empiecen a pasar al tren. Repito, pasajeros con destinación a Yokohama, para las 17:00 p.m., empiecen a ocupar sus sitios

Todos escucharon la frase con respetuoso silencio y tristes miradas se dirigieron hacia la chica que partía. Ran abrazó de nuevo a todos y agarró las maletas con fuerza, con una sonrisa triste. Entonces, miró alrededor una vez más, como buscando algo, y suspiró.

"Veo que Conan-kun no ha podido venir al final…" suspiró ella, con tristeza. Los tres pequeños se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué decir "Dadle recuerdos de mi parte. Bueno, papá, mamá… tengo que irme" dijo ella, separándose del abrazo que le acababa de dar Kogoro, el cual casi no dejaba ni moverse. Makoto tuvo que ayudar a Eri a que Kogoro la soltara, i con una gotita en la nuca, Ran se despidió con la mano, girándose y avanzando hacia el tren bala. 

Toda la estación estaba llena de gente que acababa de llegar, y como consiguiente con caras felices; y a la vez, también había gente, como Ran, que se iba, lo cual hacía que hubiese también caras tristes. A Ran le sorprendió cómo un mismo lugar podía crear tantos sentimientos diferentes. Y dolor. No tristeza por el que se va, sino dolor interior; un dolor que nadie sabía que ella albergaba, porque lo había mantenido escondido en su ser, en el apartado más recóndito de su corazón. Y allí debería quedar: sus sentimientos por Shinichi Kudo, el famoso detective, tenían que desaparecer, porque de lo contrario lo único que conseguiría sería hacerse más daño ella misma. Además, la elección de él era ya bastante clara, de modo que ella ya no podía hacer nada… ¿No podía o no se atrevía? 

*Tal vez… si hubiera luchado más por él, esa chica no…* 

Última llamada, pasajeros con destino a Yokohama…

Ran meneó la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su mente y tiró del carrito de ruedas, mientras sostenía la otra bolsa junto con una mochila. Giró la cabeza por última vez y se despidió con una sonrisa, y entró en el vagón correspondiente.

"¡Buaah, buaaah! ¡Raaaan…, Raaan…!" Kogoro hizo uso de un nuevo paquete de pañuelos. Eri, por detrás, hizo unos pasos hacia él, acercándose, pero paró en seco y giró la cabeza hacia otra parte, roja. 

Ran mientras ya se había sentado en su sitio correspondiente, y dejando las bolsas en su sitio abrió la ventanilla (NA3). Los pequeños detectives se acercaron a ella para darle el último adiós. 

*Ojalá Conan-kun hubiese podido venir… Le voy a echar tanto de menos, tanto…* dijo Ran, mirando tristemente las puertas de entrada. 

Atención, por favor. El tren con destino a Yokohama empieza a ponerse en movimiento. Les rogamos mantengan una distancia prudencial entre el tren y no pasen la línea roja marcada, gracias.

Dicho y hecho, Ran sintió ya el pequeño temblor, y poco a poco el tren empezó a moverse, muy pero que muy lentamente, como si estuviera preparándose. Los pequeños detectives iban andando a medida que el tren avanzaba, para así poder hablar más con Ran, cosa que ella agradecía. 

Ran se secó las lágrimas, sin contener la situación. Aunque había intentado aparentar sonrisas e indiferencias, al fin y al cabo era ella la que se iba, era ella la que tenía que empezar de nuevo y estar sola, era ella la que tenía que estar triste y no al revés. *Pero en fin, todos sabemos lo inmaduro que es papá. Necesitará a alguien que le cuide…Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de eso* pensó Ran, observando a la sonrojada Eri mirando al suelo. 

El tren empezó a ir cada vez un poco más rápido. En pocos minutos habría pasado ya de largo toda la estación, la cual era bastante grande y larga. Ran sacó una foto de grupo que tenía guardada en su bolsa y la miró unos instantes. Tantos amigos, tantos momentos… 

"¡¡Heh, cuidado, chaval!!" 

"¡¡Mira por dónde vas, animal!!"

Ran alzó la cabeza. Por lo visto había un poco de jaleo a la entrada. Estaba bastante lejos y no lograba verlo bien, pero al parecer había un joven que estaba dando la lata.

*Bah…* Ran centró su atención a los pequeños detectives, los cuales ya estaban corriendo para que el tren (el cual aún iba bastante lento) no les adelantara. 

"¡¡Uaah!!"

Ran alzó la voz. Esa era la voz de Sonoko. Miró hacia todo el grupo, el cual estaba unos quince metros detrás de ella. Allí acababa de llegar un joven con monopatín, cansado y respirando agitadamente. Les preguntó algo muy rápido y ellos le señalaron hacia su dirección. 

Ran parpadeó incrédulamente, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana, haciendo que su pelo se moviera al ritmo del viento. Sí, efectivamente, no había duda alguna. Shinichi Kudo acababa de hacer aparición con total velocidad con el monopatín de… ¿Conan? 

"¡¡RAAAN!!" 

Eso le hizo despertar de sus imaginaciones para volver a la realidad "¿Sh-Shinichi…?" dijo ella sin fuerzas, aún sin creérselo "¿Qu…?" 

El tren cada vez iba más y más rápido. Los Detective Boys ya hacía rato que habían intentado mantenerse al lado de la ventanilla de Ran. 

Shinichi tuvo que apretar el botón acelerador al máximo para intentar llegar hacia ella "¡¡Ran, escucha…lo del otro día…!!" 

"¡¿Qué…?! ¡No te oigo!" exclamó ella, viendo como Shinichi cada vez estaba un poco más cerca de ella. De repente, Shinichi tocó algún especie de botón y del monopatín salió un humo oscuro, pero a la vez aumentó sobremanera la velocidad. 

"¡L-Lo del otro día… f-fue una equivocación…! ¡Créeme!" repitió Shinichi, haciendo fuerza con ambos pies para intentar alcanzar a Ran. Ahora sólo les separaba un metro, y el tren continuaba aumentando la velocidad. 

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció "Shin…"

"¡¡Es verdad!!" dijo él, cortándola "¡Ran, créeme! ¡Lo prometo, lo juro!" por fin ambos estuvieron cara a cara, pese a que el monopatín iba perdiendo fuerza progresivamente.

"¡Me mentiste!" exclamó ella, mirándole fijamente "¿Acaso lo niegas? ¿Por qué me mentiste?"

Shinichi frunció el ceño, notando como el monopatín iba cada vez a menos y el tren cada vez a más. Ahora o nunca, si no se daba prisa la perdería de vista. La perdería "¡¡Rayos, Ran!! ¡¡Si te mentí fue para no preocuparte, porque si te hubiera dicho que Shiho aún seguía allí, te hubieras enfadado, y es precisamente lo que está pasando ahora!! ¡¡Y yo no quiero enfadarme contigo, no ahora!! ¡Nunca más!" dijo él con total convencimiento "¡¿Y sabes por qué?!"

Ran, emocionada, notó como sus ojos se humedecían. Le miró a los ojos fijamente, y él también la miró. No mentía, Shinichi no mentía. Esos ojos nunca mentían. Era ella la que lo malinterpretaba todo. ¡Siempre era ella!

Ran negó con la cabeza lentamente "N-No, por qué" susurró ella contestándole la pregunta. 

Shinichi la miró fijamente y le proporcionó esa sonrisa que ningún otro hombre podía igualar, esa sonrisa que hacía que Ran se sintiera la chica más feliz del mundo. Entonces, Shinichi se puso un dedo en los labios "Te lo diré cuando vuelvas. Hasta entonces, guarda esto" dijo él, estirando lo máximo el brazo y forzando al límite la velocidad del monopatín, el cual empezaba ya a ronronear.

Ran sacó todo el brazo fuera de la ventanilla y cogió con dedos titubeantes el pequeño presente, mientras su pulso no paraba de aumentar y aumentar. Era una cajita de piel negra con unas cintas doradas, y en la cual había pegada una pequeña tarjetita que ahora no se molestó en leer. 

El monopatín empezó a ronronear más y más hasta que la velocidad empezó a disminuir drásticamente. Shinichi, viendo como Ran empezaba a alejarse de él, puso dos dedos en alto en señal de despedida "Hasta pronto" 

Las lágrimas de Ran empezaron a salir con más fuerza, y ella sonrió diciéndole adiós con la mano. Shinichi paró ya el monopatín y dejó que el tren bala corriera, mientras observaba con tranquilidad la figura de Ran alejarse cada vez más y más, aún diciéndole adiós…

*Volveremos a vernos* pensó él, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los demás, metros atrás.

Fin del cap.11

_CONTINUARÁ_

_NA1_ – Shinichi volvió a ser él mismo en tres ocasiones: la primera en el caso del asesinato de un diplomático, coincidiendo con la primera aparición de Heiji; la segunda ocasión fue, como todos sabréis, la de Shinichi's Rebirth (podéis consultarlo a la sección de manga scans de Shinichi's Memories); la tercera fue en la séptima película (en Shinichi's Memories ya tenéis el resumen de ésta ^^). 

_NA2_ – Shinichi se refiere al caso del Chantaje a un futbolista, en que aparece una chica llamada Ryoko que dice ser la novia de Shinichi (causando un gran shock a Conan y Ran), pero en realidad lo único que pretendía era contactar lo más rápido posible con Shinichi para que la ayudara en un caso de chantaje.

_NA3_ – Lo sé, lo sé… Los trenes balas (y aún más los modernos que hay en Japón) no dan la opción de abrir las ventanillas ya que es un cristal blindado (no ocurre lo mismo con las líneas de trenes que se desplazan dentro de la ciudad, pero en los trenes balas creo que sí), pero es que no tenía otra opción ^_^U

**Notas de la Autora:**

Konni!!! ¡¡Estoy súper eufórica!! ¡¡Ya he terminado el capítulo 11 de Empezando a Olvidar, kyaaaah!! Y como muchos de vosotros sabréis, ¡sólo falta un cap.! ¡El epílogo (no se si se podría llamarle capítulo, pero weno). ¡¡Qué bien!! Estoy triste y a la vez feliz, porque me da mucha lástima terminar con este fic que me ha llegado al corazón, pero a la vez tendré el gusto de escribir por fin el tan ansiado final, cosa que tengo muchísimas ganas ya de hacer ^^U 

Supongo que todos vosotros/as me estaréis mirando así ¬¬ Jur jur, vale vale lo admito… ¡¡es el final más plancha que he hecho nunca, lo sé!! Jur jur pero esto formaba parte de mi querido plan para engancharon aún más de lo que estáis (sí, aún más XD) *^^*, y también sé que me ha quedado bastante más largo que los demás, pero había dos opciones: cortarlo en dos y hacer dos partes, cosa que no me pareció bien porque entonces quedaría demasiado corto y churrutero, o dejarlo así, y lo dejé así, porque ya sé que tampoco es que os disgusten los fics largos, neh? ^_^ A mi me gustan más así, tienen más contenido n_n 

Bueno, relativo al capítulo… ¿os ha gustado? ¿Sí, no? ¡¡Esta vez quiero críticas, jur jur!! ¡Y a las que ya me las enviáis, gracias chicas (lo digo porque mayoritariamente son chicas, pero weno ^^U)! Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Tantei Ran, mandándole ánimos y besos desde aquí para que siga con su peazo fic que me tiene en ascuas ^o^. Especiales gracias a Haku, a Kazu, a Jess, a Azalea, a Arzainer, a las chicas de la comu de Kazu, a la peña de mi foro, a la gente del msn, y… y… ¡¡y a mis traductores, cómo no!! Y en especial a ti por continuar leyendo todas estas paranoias mías ¬¬U 

Me despido aquí (hoy me ha quedado largo esto, neh? La emoción será). Un cordial saludo a todos vosotros, ¡y mil gracias de nuevo! Os prometo que me voy a esforzar muchísimo en este epílogo ^.^ 

Ja matta ne!!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN _

22::12::03


	12. Las palabras largamente esperadas

**Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;**

**NA** – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan.

**::**Simbología**::**

**_"…" _ **_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_* * * * *_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_~ ~ ~_**_ Flash Back_

** Empezando a Olvidar**

** Cap.  12 – _'Las palabras largamente esperadas'_**

**_A Great Karateka in Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

Un aire cálido y a la vez fresco ondeaba por toda la ciudad, arrastrando los pétalos de flor de cerezo de los árboles de aquí para allá, dándole a Beika un aire más confortable y acogedor. Hacía un día radiante; cielo azul, nubes blancas, sol cálido, pájaros cantantes… Y una agradable brisa que hacía ondear sus cabellos libremente al aire libre. 

La joven mujer de dieciocho años agarró fuerte su sombrero blanco de nuevo, para evitar que el viento, tranquilo pero a la vez fuerte, se lo llevara volando. Dicho sombrero blanco, con una cinta rosa carmín, hacía juego con el vestido largo y blanco, también con una cinta rosa carmín en el tórax. La joven tiraba consigo una maleta con ruedas y cogía otra más con la mano libre. Las dejó ambas al suelo y observó con alegría el enorme reloj de la estación principal de Tokio. No había venido nadie a buscarla porque, simplemente, nadie sabía que llegaba; había decidido darles a todos una sorpresa; darle una sorpresa.

Tomó con renovadas fuerzas ambas maletas y continuó andando con firmeza hacia su destino.

* * * * *

"¡Yay! ¡He vuelto a ganaros, chicos!" exclamó felizmente una chica de entre ocho y nueve años, con una consola en las manos, observando con deleite la pantalla del televisor. 

Sus dos compañeros, dos chicos, gruñeron aparentando estar molestados, aunque nada les gustaba más que ver a su gran amor, Ayumi, sonriéndoles de aquella manera. Mitsuhiko y Genta se sonrojaron levemente.

"¡Mire, mire, profesor!" exclamó Ayumi volviéndose hacia el doctor Agasa, que se encontraba observando con detenimiento un extraño coche metálico que tenía encima de la mesa, el cual debía ser su última adquisición "¡He vuelto a ganar, profesor!"

"Oh, felicidades, Ayumi" dijo Agasa cortésmente quitándose las gafas que utilizaba para forjar. 

Desde la súbita partida de Conan al extranjero, según él porque sus padres ya podían ocuparse de él, que los Detective Boys se pasaban muy a menudo a la casa del profesor, quizás para recordar los viejos tiempos; lo que tampoco ayudó mucho fue también el inesperado regreso de Ai a su anterior escuela. Ni Genta, ni Ayumi ni Mitsuhiko pudieron despedirse ni de Conan ni de Ai, aunque de vez en cuando recibían cartas suyas, conforme estaban muy bien y mandándoles recuerdos. Poco a poco los tres pequeños fueron superando los dos vacíos, y volvieron a acostumbrarse a ser un grupo de tres, aunque constantemente era de cuatro, pues Agasa siempre solía acompañarlos a excursiones o campings. Y muy de vez en cuando también iba otro chico, el joven que vivía en esa mansión vecina, Shinichi Kudo. Al parecer les tenía en grande estima, y aunque al principio a ellos les daba algo de vergüenza ir con alguien más mayor que ellos, al final se hicieron buenos amigos. Pero últimamente no le veían mucho; hacía cosa de un par o tres de meses que no paraba en casa, siempre con casos aquí y allá, siempre viajando… Incluso, si el doctor no les informó mal, creían haber oído que tuvo que ir hasta Nueva York para resolver un caso que se resistía incluso hasta para Yusaku. Pero él, aunque le costó lo suyo, lo logró resolver, dejándoles a todos sin habla.

"Shiho, ¿no crees que a este coche-volador le falta algo…?" preguntó Agasa observando su coche sin estar del todo satisfecho.

Shiho Miyano, la científica, miró algo divertida hacia el doctor desde su nuevo despacho que él le había construido en el lugar donde había una habitación de repuesto. Ahora allí tenía un montón de experimentos, apuntes y sabe dios qué más. A Agasa le daba pánico entrar ahí porque siempre tenía la constante mirada de Shiho clavada al cogote, como si pensara que en un momento u otro fuera a romperle algo. 

"Tal vez debería pintarlo" objetó ella, volviendo a sus estudios "Por cierto, hace días que no veo a Kudo… ¿dónde anda?" preguntó ella algo extrañada.

El doctor frunció el ceño "Me llamó antes de ayer, dice que se encuentra en Nagoya. Se ve que ha habido un caso de asesinato en serie y que le necesitan allí… me contó que también se había encontrado con Hattori"

"Oh, el chico de Osaka…" dijo Ai sin interés "Desde que Kudo logró desenmascarar a la Organización, que su fama se ha extendido alrededor del mundo entero…" 

Agasa asintió, con las facciones algo ofuscadas ante esa inesperada mención. No hacía más de tres o cuatro meses, que Shinichi volvió a contactar con los hombres de negro. Un caso le llevó a otro y por fin les volvió a seguir la pista. De hecho, desapareció dos días, y cuando volvió, les dijo que había pillado a la organización y que estaba acabada. Ya está, así de simple… Y por muchas veces que Shiho o Agasa intentaron averiguarlo y preguntárselo, él nunca les explicó cómo lo hizo… Todo quedó en misterio. Lo único que sabían, y además por las noticias, era que no era una simple Organización japonesa, sino que tenía miembros alrededor del mundo, y habían cometido gran cantidad de fraudes, robos de dinero, secuestros, y ni mencionar homicidios.

"Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué ha sido de Mouri? Hace siglos que no la veo…" dijo la joven castaña, mirando al profesor. Él se encogió de hombros.

"La última vez que vino, si no recuerdo mal, fue por navidades pasadas… y por esas fechas Shinichi se encontraba fuera, así que desde que se fue, creo que no se han visto… a no ser que hayan quedado de escondidas o algo, cosa que no sería de extrañar" respondió el profesor, sonriente. Luego se giró hacia el calendario "Mmm… pensándolo bien, dentro de unas pocas semanas hará un año exacto que Ran se fue… ¿cómo estará? Sólo la vi por navidades, y fue durante un momento… al parecer sólo le dieron un día libre"

Shiho arqueó las cejas "¿Uno?"

Él asintió "Pues sí, la han encontrado tan buena que, digamos, la sobre-explotan… La entrenan más que a las demás y le dan menos días libres que a las demás… Aunque eso no deja de ser bueno, ¿no? Eso significa que tiene talento. Me juego el cuello que es de las mejores del T.K.A. Habrá triunfado muchísimo"

"Visto así…" 

"¿Y tú qué piensas hacer, Ai?" preguntó el profesor, volviéndose curioso hacia ella. Shiho se giró hacia él y entonces el profesor cayó en la cuenta de su desliz "Quiero decir, Shiho" 

Ella sonrió "Ha pasado un año y aún sigue igual… Pues no sé, estoy pensando de presentarme a los próximos exámenes de ingreso de la Todai, por el departamento de ciencias… Me gustaría continuar mi carrera de científica que dejé parada a los diecisiete años con el pequeño 'incidente'…" 

Ding-dong, ding-dong…

"¡Ya voy yo!" exclamó Ayumi, desde la habitación contigua, poniéndose de pies de un salto y dirigiéndose dando zancadas hacia la puerta principal, seguida de Mitsuhiko y Genta "¿Quién es?"

"¿Ayumi?" la voz parecía sorprendida de encontrarse allí a la niña "¿Está el profesor Agasa? Ábreme, soy yo…" 

La pequeña frunció el ceño algo preocupada, mientras habría la puerta poco a poco, con los dos detectives juveniles detrás "¿Quién es 'soy yo'…? ¡AH!" 

Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko se quedaron petrificados al ver la joven chica plantada delante de ellos y sonriéndoles "T-T

Agasa, sin prestar atención, preguntó "¿Quién es, Ayumi?" 

La pequeña se giró lentamente hacia el profesor, señalando a la joven "E-Es…R-Ran-neechan…" 

Agasa y Shiho pararon todo lo que estaban haciendo y cada uno sacó la cabeza de su sala, mirando a la pequeña "¡¿RAN?!" Agasa se puso de pies rápidamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta. Allí se encontró cara a cara con la visitante. Sin duda alguna, era ella, era Ran.

Agasa abrió los ojos enormemente "¡R-Ran! ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¡Dame un abrazo, pequeña!" dijo él dándole un afectuoso abrazo que ella le devolvió encantada.

Ran sonrió emocionada "¡Hola, profesor! Acabo de volver de Yokohama… Me han concedido unos días libres antes de empezar de nuevo los entrenamientos de segundo curso, y me he dicho: ¡vamos a hacerles una visita! ¡Y aquí estoy!" exclamó ella, risueña. 

Agasa se quedó en blanco. Lo último que se esperaba allí y ahora era ver a Ran… y de hecho seguía siendo igual por dentro, pero diferente por fuera. Tenía un aire mucho más maduro, aunque no por eso menos entrañable e inocente. 

"Hola, Mouri, veo que llegaste según lo previsto" dijo Shiho, apareciendo por detrás del profesor. 

Ran sonrió y la abrazó "¡Sí, aunque pensaba que me perdería! Hacía demasiado que no venía por aquí" 

Agasa se quedó, literalmente, sin palabras "¡O-Oíd…! ¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigas…? ¿Y qué es eso de que ha llegado según lo previsto?" dijo él sin entender nada. Aún recordaba esa pequeña 'confusión' con Shinichi y Shiho, y ahora resultaba que parecían ser amigas de toda la vida.

Ran parecía un poco avergonzada "El hecho es que después de marcharme, ella me vino a ver y me explicó ese pequeño malentendido… Shiho y yo nos fuimos comunicando de vez en cuando, y ambas montamos esta pequeña llegada" dijo Ran.

"Ciertamente, Mouri" dijo ella con su habitual expresión neutra, pero que tiraba más a la contenta. Ran también sonrió y Agasa la invitó a pasar. Los tres pequeños detectives no paraban de ir a su alrededor, pidiéndole una y otra vez que les hiciera alguna demostración de sus nuevas técnicas. Ran, algo nerviosa, intentaba disuadirles. 

"Por cierto" ahora se encontraban todos reunidos a la mesa, tomando refrescos variados. Ran miró algo preocupada a los tres pequeños "¿No están Conan y Haibara con vosotros? No los he visto desde que me fui… ¿y cómo le ha ido a Conan con papá todo este tiempo? Cuando me enviaban cartas o me llamaban sólo me dijeron que mi madre había vuelto a vivir temporalmente con mi padre, para ayudarle y tal… Pero siempre que les preguntaba por Conan me cambiaban de tema y no he logrado sacar nada en claro."

Agasa miró con un relámpago a Shiho, pero ella mantuvo su mirada en la taza de café con hielo. Las caras de los tres pequeños se ensombrecieron "¿No te lo ha dicho nadie, Ran-neechan? Ai volvió a su anterior colegio, y Conan se fue al extranjero con sus padres…"

"¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Es eso cierto?!" Ran parpadeó incrédulamente. Al ver la cara de sinceridad de la pequeña asintió, tristemente "Vaya, por eso no vino a despedirme… ¿y no ha vuelto a contactar con vosotros?" dijo con un deje de esperanza, visiblemente deprimida.

"¡Sí!" Mitsuhiko sonrió "Si quieres le podemos dar tu dirección y que así también te escriba a ti" 

Ran asintió contenta y los pequeños detectives empezaron a apuntar las direcciones que Ran les iba dando. Mientras, Agasa se acercó sigilosamente a Shiho "Ya que sabías que Ran iba a venir… ¿estás completamente segura que no sabes dónde está Shinichi?" 

Shiho sonrió pícaramente "Cabe la posibilidad que me llamara anoche cuando usted estaba durmiendo, y que me dijera algo como que ese caso de Nagoya ya estaba resuelto, y que hoy mismo llegaría aquí, a Beika…"

El profesor se la quedó mirando asombrado.

* * * * *

El ruido del ir y venir de los trenes no les dejaba hablar con claridad. Había bastante movimiento en la estación, aunque esta no tuviese ni punto de comparación con la de Tokio u Osaka. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban cada uno con sus respectivas maletas al lado, mirando cada uno su reloj y frunciendo el ceño.

"Ja, las líneas de Tokio siempre se retrasan" dijo Heiji Hattori, el gran detective del oeste, con sorna a su compañero.

Él sonrió levemente "¿Y tú qué? Tu tren ya lleva hora de retraso" contraatacó Shinichi Kudo, el gran detective del este, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de nuevo las lejanas vías vacías por donde debían llegar sus transportes.

Heiji se sentó en un banco que había al lado aburrido "Bueno, otro caso más a la larga lista" 

Shinichi asintió lejanamente y también se sentó. Heiji miró al vacío algo soñoliento "Parece que fue ayer cuando ocurrió todo…" suspiró Heiji con melancolía, aunque con el rostro visiblemente afectado.

Shinichi cerró los ojos concentrado, recordándolo también "Sin duda alguna fue nuestro mejor caso… aunque la televisión sólo me encuadró a mí como el gran héroe que destapó una gran mafia, sin siquiera nombrarte. No sé por qué no quisiste formar parte en eso…" 

Heiji frunció el ceño "No me va la televisión, además si Kazuha se enterara que me metí en algo tan peligroso no me dejaría volver a salir de casa…" suspiró él algo frustrado.

Shinichi sonrió "Que sepas que a mí no me gusta chupar cámara, es más, ¡lo odio! Y me sabe mal por ti, que me ayudaste…" 

El joven de kansai hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto "Bah, fuiste tú quien hizo la gran deducción… yo sólo te ayudé en lo que pude. ¿Uh?" Heiji cogió el teléfono, el cual estaba sonando "¿Qué quieres ahora…? ¡No es culpa mía, el tren no viene y…! ¡AHO, claro que estoy en la estación, ¿dónde sino?!" hubo un pequeño silencio y el chico, antes moreno, se tornó rojo "¡¿C"MO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ EN UN LUGAR COMO ÉSE?!" 

Shinichi soltó una gran risotada, haciendo enfadar más de lo que por sí ya estaba Heiji; el chico colgó con ira y guardó su móvil bien lejos, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, mientras que el otro detective seguía partiéndose de la risa. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shinichi fue parando de reír, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Heiji con expresión divertida, haciendo que este se enfadara.

"Pssst, Hattori, a ver qué hacéis con vuestro reencuentro, ¿eh?" dijo él señalándole con el dedo meñique. 

"¡Idiota, ¿cómo quieres que Kazuha y yo…?!" 

Shinichi le paró al instante y le guiñó un ojo "¿Quién hablaba de Toyama…? ¡Bwahahahaha!" el joven detective volvió a reír a gusto. Heiji empezó a levantar el puño con fuerza y el joven detective paró de reír algo intimidado "E-ra bro-ma"

"¿Y tú qué, eh? Yo al menos tendré a alguien esperándome en la est…" Heiji paró al instante, tapándose la boca. Vio como su compañero se quedaba mirando el suelo con la cara oscurecida "¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Quién necesita que…? Es decir, tú ya estás… er…" El joven de Osaka optó por callar. 

Atención, atención, tren con destinación a Tokio llegando por el andén 8. Se ruega pasajeros no crucen la línea blanca, gracias.

Shinichi cogió la bolsa y se giró hacia el andén. Antes de eso, no obstante, miró a Heiji sonriendo sinceramente. "No cometas el mismo error que yo, Hattori. Por nada del mundo dejes que los casos ni nada te aparten de Toyama. ¡Nos vemos!" 

Heiji frunció el ceño algo rojo y observó cómo el gran detective desaparecía entre la multitud.

*Idiota, ella no… quiero decir, sí, pero… ¡arhg!*

* * * * *

"¡¡Raaaan, hijaaaa!! ¡¡Mi hijitaaa!! ¡¡Buaaaah, buaaaah!!" 

Kogoro Mouri, el 'famoso' detective, se tiró encima literalmente hacia la asustada de su hija, la cual se vio envuelta por un mar de lágrimas que empezaban a ahogarla. 

"¡Déjala respirar, animal de bellota!" le farfulló su esposa, Eri, apareciendo por detrás después de haber aparcado el coche delante de la casa del profesor. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia Ran y ambas se abrazaron con ternura "Hija mía, estás hecha toda una mujer. ¡Cuánto has crecido!" dijo ella, suspirando. 

"Ja, ja…" fue lo único que dijo Ran, algo sonrojada. Kogoro se la quedó mirando por un momento y se puso la mano en la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño "Ve con cuidado, hija, que eres pastada a Eri a tu edad; no te conviertas en una bruja como e…" 

Como acto reflejo, Eri cogió a Kogoro y le inmovilizó con un movimiento de judo, dejándolo al suelo con el brazo destrozado. El profesor Agasa sonrió algo temeroso, mientras los Detective Boys la aludían y le pedían autógrafos. 

"Ha sido toda una sorpresa, hija. ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? Si no nos lo llega a decir el profesor…" dijo Eri, mirando al profesor y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia que él le devolvió.

Ran sonrió tímidamente "Bueno, es que quería daros una sorpresa…" 

Eri sonrió pícaramente "¿A nosotros…?" 

"¡Mamá!"

"Bueno, bueno, ya callo" dijo la abogada, sonriendo. Shiho volvió con tazas de te para los recién llegados y se sentó junto a Ran, hojeando el periódico. Ran, sin querer, también lo miró, y para su sorpresa se encontró a primera plana con Shinichi Kudo, el famoso detective. Le sorprendió que ahora ya no le llamaran 'detective juvenil', aunque tampoco era para asombrarse, pues ya tenía dieciocho años y lo era todo menos juvenil. Con admiración, siguió leyendo de soslayo, sintiéndose anonadada y orgullosa por él. Entonces se encontró con los divertidos ojos de la científica, y rápidamente Ran apartó la cabeza algo roja. 

"…Pues a mí me ha costado mucho este cambio de vida… no sé cómo podías aguantarle, Ran. ¡Es un desastre de hombre! Y encima critica mi comida… ¡argh!" Eri fulminó con la mirada a Kogoro, el cual empezaba a reincorporarse de la pasada llave.

"¡Al menos tu hija sí que sabe cocinar, pero tú…! ¡Me entran escalofríos sólo de pensar en tu comida, argh!" dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡¿Cómo diceeeees?!" exclamó la enfadada mujer poniéndose de pies. Kogoro le siguió el juego y ambos empezaron a insultarse y a criticarse, mientras los demás hacían como si no estuvieran, ya que eso era lo más normal de todo.

Ran se dirigió hacia el profesor, el cual estaba observando divertido la escena desde su sillón "Profesor, ¿cómo les va en verdad? De ellos no sacaré nada en claro, y por lo que he visto algo mejor sí que se llevan…" dijo ella, poniéndose un dedo a los labios.

Agasa asintió algo contrariado "Bueno, se llevan 'de aquella manera'… He visto matrimonios peores, qué quieres que te diga. Con respecto a cómo les va… bueno, no sé mucho sobre Eri, sigue tan brillante como siempre supongo; en cuanto a tu padre, desde la reaparición de Shinichi que ya no causa tanto furor como antes, aunque sus casos resuelve también…" 

A Ran le entró un pequeño rubor con solo volver a pensar en Shinichi, y disimulada y delicadamente se pasó la mano por el cuello hacia abajo. Allí tenía algo muy especial que aún no era momento de mostrar. 

* * * * *

El joven miró hacia abajo; andaba cansadamente, agarrando la bolsa por la espalda. Llevaba ya bastante rato andando, ya que la estación de Tokio se encontraba muy lejos de Beika, y no le quedaba dinero para coger un tren hacia Beika. Pero por fin había llegado a su querido barrio. Pese a estar tan sólo un par de semanas fuera, lo echaba en falta. Nunca se cansaba de verlo, Beika era el lugar donde había crecido, donde habían ocurrido tantas y tantas cosas. Pero todas esas emociones no tenían ningún sentido sin ella, sin Ran. 

Shinichi suspiró de nuevo. *No hace falta que te tortures tanto; por más que pienses en ella, no va a volver* continuó andando pesadamente, acercándose al pequeño parque donde se encontraba el Árbol de la Unión. Shinichi sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa escena, de pequeños, cuando escribió su nombre y el de Ran en kanjis. Recordó a Ran de pequeña, algo perturbada por haber hecho 'daño' al árbol. Luego le entregó la flor y… *Si pudiera volver a esa época…* 

Ya era la despedida del día. Las sombras alargadas se dibujaban en las solitarias calles; unas luces rojas lo iluminaban todo ante un sol que se estaba poniendo. El joven detective llegó al parque y se lo quedó mirando con ternura. Ese tobogán, donde tiempo atrás había cedido siempre el primer lugar a Ran, esos columpios, donde tiempo atrás se había columpiado con Ran, ese árbol, donde… "¿Eh?" Shinichi paró al instante la marcha, observando más claramente el árbol, frunciendo el ceño. Las luces del sol estaban justo allí, impidiéndole ver claramente. Pero por un momento habría jurado que allí había alguien. 

Él se giró totalmente hacia allí, aún con la bolsa en la mano, y se adentró al parque. El Árbol de la Unión se encontraba a unos diez metros de él, y definitivamente había alguien en su base, sentado o apoyado, no podía distinguirlo. De repente, la persona que había allí notó su presencia y se levantó, girándose sobre él. Ambos se quedaron sin habla. 

"Shin…ichi…" susurró la joven karateka, agrandando sobremanera los ojos y poniéndose una mano en los labios.

El joven detective no se creía lo que veían sus ojos. Allí, parada a escasos metros, como una figura angelical, con su cuerpo bien definido, con su indudable madurez adquirida, con un sombrero en la mano, se encontraba Ran. Su Ran. 

Su primera reacción fue que perdió el control de su ser. Las manos se le soltaron y las bolsas le cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido seco. La seguía mirando como si la hubiera visto por primera vez en su vida. De repente empezó a andar lentamente hacia ella, mirándola. Ran se sintió en una situación algo embarazosa; tanto tiempo esperando ese momento y a la hora de la verdad…

"Ho-hola, volví ayer, vengo de tu casa, allí están todos y… er…" Ran se puso a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, mientras él continuaba acercándose. Volvió a subir la mirada para encararle "Verás…" 

Sin previo aviso, Shinichi ya la estaba abrazando antes que ella pudiera saber que se encontraba ya delante suyo. Se quedó en un estado de parálisis mental, con la mente en blanco y la cara roja, una combinación algo divertida. 

Él la abrazaba fuertemente, como si de un momento a otro pudiera irse de nuevo. Ese pensamiento le torturó y aún la apretó más consigo mismo. La cara de Ra, la cual sobresalía un poco por el hombro derecho del joven, se encontraba totalmente roja. Pese a intentar domar la situación, esta se hacía cada vez más indomable. 

"S-Shinichi…" dijo ella en un murmuro, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Empezó a preocuparse. Se encontraba la mar de bien así, ni que negarlo, pero él no había dicho nada en el casi minuto que llevaban abrazados. "¿Shinichi…?" 

"Ran…"

La joven notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba ante su llamada, y giró un poco la cara, aunque no logró verle "¿Sí…?" 

Ella notó cómo él aún la abrazaba más fuertemente. Empezó a soplar un viento cálido y agradable, y entre su murmullo se oyó una suave palabra "Bienvenida." 

* * * * *

"¡¿RAN?! ¡¿RAAAN?! ¡¡RAAAAN!!"

Se oyó un ruido de pasos alborotados bajando las escaleras. Eri se ajustó las lentes, frunciendo el ceño y mirando ya directamente a la puerta, sabiéndose la escena de memoria. Kogoro, con una lata de cerveza, irrumpió en el despacho de detectives alteradísimo.

"¡Eri, Ran no está! ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡¡Buaah, mi hijita se ha vuelto a ir…!!" exclamó él, poniéndose a llorar y tumbándose en el sofá, visiblemente alterado por el alcohol.

La mujer no le hizo caso y siguió con sus papeles "Para tu información, mientras tú dormías la mona, Ran dijo que esta noche cenaría fuera, y yo obviamente la he autorizado. Esto te pasa por pasarte el noventa por ciento del día durmiendo, Kogoro." 

El hombre se incorporó algo interesado. "¿Cenar fuera? ¿Y con quién?" 

Eri, fingiendo que no le importaba, se puso un pelín roja "Pues con el pequeño Shinichi." Dijo, pensando en él no como en el hombre que era, sino como en el niño al que siempre pegaba por traerle a Ran sucia por jugar en el barro. 

Acto seguido se oyó un furtivo grito por parte del detective que resonó en toda la ciudad de Beika.

* * * * *

Ran, algo sonrojada, sonrió ante la mesa que les habían servido y miró a Shinichi "¿No es esta la de la otra vez que vinimos aquí?" preguntó ella, sabiendo la respuesta. Él asintió y se puso detrás de Ran, retirándole la mesa. Ran se sentó algo alterada, mientras que él también lo hacía.

Después del feliz reencuentro, por sorpresa y, todo fuera dicho, decepción suya, habían aparecido Agasa, Shiho y los Detective Boys, los cuales estaban buscando a Ran, la cual se había dicho alegando que tenía que ir a comprar algo, y ellos se habían creído que al estar tanto tiempo fuera se habría perdido. De modo que se interrumpo la escena, y todo lo demás fue muy rápido. Shinichi, disimuladamente, le susurró al oído de la chica que si querría ir a cenar con él esa misma noche al restaurante del último piso del gran Hotel Kyoto, y allí se encontraban ahora. 

Se quedaron ambos un momento en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. De pronto, Shinichi había cogido conciencia de lo que ÉL había hecho en el parque antes. Ran también pensó en ello y ambos se sonrojaron. El joven detective notó cómo toda su madurez de antes se estaba yendo. Eso no debía consentirlo o todo saldría mal… y esa era una noche que ambos recordarían, para bien o para mal.

"Hmm… ¿Ran?" empezó él, mirándola. Ran alzó la cabeza mientras dejaba la copa de agua "Esto… ¿estás…enfadada?" 

La chica no supo muy bien a qué se refería, cuando de pronto reparó en los pequeños malentendidos que tuvo antes de irse. Claro, pensándolo bien, él nunca se enteró que ella y Shiho lo habían resuelto todo. "No, no. Tranquilo. Ese mismo día me llamó Shiho para contármelo todo… aunque, sinceramente, no me enteré muy bien de qué era lo que hacía ella allí…"

Vio como Shinichi, el cual había respirado hondo tranquilo, empezaba a verse algo nervioso. Ran cerró los ojos sonriendo "Da igual, no quiero saberlo. El pasado, pasado está. Confío en ti y sé que no pasó nada." 

Él frunció el ceño. "¡Hey, ¿qué insinúas…?!" 

Ran le sacó la lengua amigablemente "Pervertido" dijo, apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. Ese ademán hizo que el colgante dorado que llevaba puesto saliera de la ropa donde se encontraba escondido. Shinichi se lo quedó mirando algo sorprendido "Hey, ¿no es…?" dijo él, señalándoselo.

Ran, algo roja al ver hacia la parte de su cuerpo que señalaba, suspiró aliviada al ver que se refería al colgante. Pero entonces se volvió a sonrojar y asintió, cogiéndolo con los dedos con delicadeza "Sí, es el anillo que tú me diste al irme… Me lo puse como cadena, porque así podía llevarlo conmigo a los entrenamientos, ya que si me lo ponía como anillo me iría mal y…" Ran se quedó callada y sonrojada, al igual que Shinichi. 

"Perdonen la tardanza, aquí tienen el menú" dijo la camarera, acercándose a ellos. 

Ran cogió el menú "Gra… ¡¡ah!!" la chica se la quedó mirando, absorta. El joven detective miró a Ran sin entender. La camarera también se quedó mirando a Ran frunciendo el ceño "¿Tú no eres…?" empezó a decir Ran.

Entonces la joven camarera sonrió "¡Claro, ya caigo! Sois la pareja que vino esa vez… ¡qué casualidad!" dijo ella, la mar de amigable. Luego los miró a ambos "Veo que sí pasó lo que yo te dije, ¿eh?" dijo ella, mirando el anillo que sostenía Ran. Ella se puso roja como un tomate y movió la cabeza negativamente "¡No, no! No es lo que…" 

Ella, ignorándola, les sirvió la bebida y les dejó a solas. Shinichi frunció el ceño "¿La conoces?"

Ran asintió "Tú también. Es la camarera que nos atendió la otra vez que vinimos aquí, ¿recuerdas? Claro que como tú te fuiste al caso, tampoco pudiste verla…" dijo ella, algo frustrada.

"Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dijo que podía irme, miss karateka." 

"Sí, y yo también te recuerdo que me dejaste plantada, great detective."

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, y empezaron a reír sin saber muy bien por qué. "Aún no te lo he preguntado, ¿cómo ha ido todo por Yokohama" preguntó él, desviando la mirada. Ran sonrió algo incómoda "Bien… ha sido muy duro… casi creía que no me dejarían un día libre… y los pocos días que tenía no me daba tiempo de ir y volver en un solo día para visitaros, así que hasta hoy que no he podido estar más de un día… pero bien en general. Kyogoku vino unos días a impartirnos clases, y casi le gano. Me han dicho que voy mejorando" dijo Ran, orgullosa. Shinichi sonrió también orgulloso; sabiendo lo franca y honesta que era, eso significaba sin duda que había mejorado MUCHO.

"Bueno, ¿y qué tal te ha ido a ti este tiempo que he estado fuera?" preguntó Ran, sonriendo y haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.

"Tsk, bien… he retomado el trono del mejor detective del Japón *lo siento Hattori, he-he*, y nada más por el estilo… he ido de caso en caso sin descanso. Hoy mismo acababa de volver de Nagoya, ¿sabes?" 

Ran asintió "Por eso llevabas las bolsas y todo… de hecho, yo también he llegado hoy, ¡qué casualidad!" dijo ella divertida.

Shinichi frunció el ceño *¿Casualidad…? Haib…quiero decir, Miyano… ¿habrá sido ella? Me dijo que si tenía que volver, que volviera hoy, que me divertiría más…* 

"¿Shinichi?" 

"¿Eh?"

Ran bajó un poco la vista "Er, verás… todo este tiempo he tenido una duda acuciándome… Quería preguntarte una cosa, ¿puedo?" dijo ella, mirándole. Él asintió como si nada "Claro" Ran frunció el ceño "Pero… ¿me prometes que me contestarás?" Ahora el joven detective sintió que la cosa era algo más frágil de lo que creía. Pero sin pensárselo dos veces asintió con devoción. 

"Verás…" Ran empezó a jugar con sus dedos, visiblemente nerviosa "La otra vez que vinimos aquí, dijiste que me habías invitado a cenar con un objetivo especial… Dijiste que querías decirme una cosa muy importante…" 

Shinichi parpadeó incrédulamente. No se esperaba que se refiriera a eso. Sin embargo, ella prosiguió.

"Pero como te fuiste, pues…" Ran alzó la cabeza decididamente, con su sonrisa habitual "¿Qué querías? Y recuerda, has dicho que me responderías." 

El joven detective se la quedó mirando a los ojos. *Vale, esto va por 'buen' camino… ¿de qué me quejo? Yo mismo no habría encontrado la oportunidad mejor de… decírselo… vale, respira hondo…¡vamos allá!* 

"¡RAN!" 

La chica se tiró un poco atrás, intimidada "¿Q-Qué…?" 

Shinichi respiró hondo, calmándose. Adoptó una cara seria y firme, cosa que hizo sonrojar y al mismo tiempo poner algo nerviosa a Ran. El joven cogió aire para hablar "Verás, Ran. Hace tiempo que… que quiero decirte algo. Yo…"

Brrrr, brrrr, brrrrr

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron helados, sabiendo lo que ese vibrador del móvil de Shinichi había interrumpido. El joven cogió el teléfono con ira y desgana "¡¿Sí?! ¡¡Ahora esto ocupad…!! ¿Inspector Megure?" Shinichi se tranquilizó y adoptó su típica cara de circunstancias "¿Un caso? ¿Ahora?" 

Esas simples palabras hicieron efecto en la joven karateka. Por dentro, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Otra vez, como tantas otras veces, un caso criminal se interponía entre ella y su felicidad, él. Una vez más, él se iría, la dejaría plantada, para volver (o no) dentro de X tiempo… ¿por qué siempre tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué…? Notó cómo sus lágrimas empezaban a aflorar y rápidamente se las secó con un movimiento brusco. *N-No…estoy siendo muy egoísta… Shinichi es un detective, él vive de casos… no puedo negárselos… forman parte de él, y por lo tanto…* 

"Sí, bien, adiós" 

Ran parpadeó y volvió al mundo real. Shinichi con decisión había colgado el teléfono y había cogido el menú, leyéndolo "Hum… esto tiene buena pinta…"

La joven se lo quedó mirando "¿Era el inspector Megure?"

Él asintió.

"¿Y te ha dicho que fueses a ayudarle en un caso?"

Volvió a asentir.

Ran se lo quedó mirando "¿Y qué haces AQUÍ?" 

Él la miró como quien duda de una cosa obvia "Que me llame para que vaya con él no significa que yo TENGA que ir con él. Estoy en mi pleno derecho de no ir, ¿verdad? Además, hoy he vuelto de un caso, y al menos el día de hoy libre lo tendré. Además, por nada del mundo pienso perderme este… ¿pez con huevos rellenos de…? ¿Qué es ESTO?" exclamó él, apartándose el menú de la cara con repugnancia.

Ran se lo quedó mirando embobada. Había renunciado al caso por ella, y eso la hizo sentir tremendamente bien y mal "Idiota, tienes que ir… eres el mejor detective del Japón, ¿qué harán sin ti?" ni ella misma sabía cómo podía hablar así "Por mí no te preocupes, estaré aquí toda esta semana antes de empezar el nuevo curso. Podemos quedar mañana…" 

Él la miró sorprendido "¿Quién te ha dicho que me quedo por ti?" Ran frunció el ceño, pero entonces él la miró sonriendo "Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué pasa si por alguna vez huyo de mis deberes para estar con la persona que…?" 

El corazón de ambos se puso a mil. Ran le miró fijamente y él la miró fijamente. Shinichi suspiró hondo y sonrió "¿…quiero?" 

La chica se quedó en estado de shock, sin abrir la boca, mirándole absorta. Era una sensación aún más fuerte y profunda que la que sintió cuando le abrazó. Shinichi había dicho que… había dicho que… que… 

"Esto…" dijo él, aparentemente tranquilo, acercándose un poco a Ran y extendiendo la mano hasta el anillo "…no va aquí…" y acto seguido se alzó de la silla y se puso a su lado, sacándole el collar y posteriormente sacando el anillo del collar. La joven karateka se lo quedó mirando sin articular palabra. Y entonces notó que su corazón se ponía a mil por hora, su sangre hervía, sus pómulos se enrojecían… 

Shinichi, con un ligero tono rojo en los pómulos, se arrodilló con una rodilla al suelo y apoyándose con el muslo de la otra cama, tomó su mano con delicadeza y cogió el anillo "Va aquí…" y acto seguido, le introdujo el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. 

"Ran…¿quieres…querrás…" el joven detective volvió a tomar aire –notaba que le faltaba- con decisión, aún sin soltarle la mano, notando la mirada fija de la chica en él "¿…casarte conmigo?" 

Ran se puso ambas manos en los labios, impactada, notando que estaba empezando a llorar de la emoción. Eso en cierta manera sorprendió y asustó a Shinichi, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle que qué le ocurría, notó como la joven se tiraba encima suyo, dándole un tierno y dulce beso de afirmación, de que compartía sus sentimientos y que aceptaba encantada su propuesta. El joven cerró los ojos y la abrazó. 

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, un futuro mejor se reflejaba sobre ellos. Por fin el amor había prevalecido, y él podría estar siempre con la persona que tanto quería desde la primera vez que le vio, hacía tantos años…

Por fin podría amar libremente a Ran. 

Fin del cap.12

_CONTINUAR_

**Notas de la Autora:**

¬¬U Noto como hay un montón de miradas hostiles fijas en mí preguntándose QUÉ ES ESTO?! Bueno, pues yo os respondo: ESTO ES EL CAP.12! Pues sí, al final, como el epílogo (porque en teoría todo esto es el epílogo) era tan largo, decidí hacerlo como un capítulo más. Y tampoco no me he equivocado al poner '_CONTINUAR_', porque, esta vez sí… habrá epílogo (este será el definitivo ^^UU). Bueno, pedir perdón por la confusión, pero yo me imaginé que sería bastante cortito, pero al final mi pura sangre empezó a devorar el teclado, haciendo la cosa un poquito más complicada y… bueno, da igual, supongo que tampoco os desagradará que haya un epílogo ahora, ¿no? Juju, y más sabiendo cómo ha terminado la cosa… Y ahora vamos al capítulo: ¿¿os ha gustado?? Jajaja, espero que sí ^^ sinceramente, me ha ENCANTADO escribir este capítulo (vaya si no :P), y espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado…

Relativo a cosas del capítulo, que sepáis que esa camarera no me la invento yo, sale en Shinichi's Rebirth (en mi web hay los scans traducidos), y eso que le insinúa a Ran es que si Shinichi se le había declarado al final (no ahora, sino la otra vez al final de Shinichi's Rebirth, justo antes de volverse Conan). Y vale, tal vez sea demasiado optimista por poner a Eri y Kogoro juntos, pero… no sé, tengo el presentimiento que Gosho los volverá a juntar 'de aquella manera'… ^^U Y supongo que también os habrá sorprendido lo de Shiho y Ran, y que sean tan amigas… bueno, por alguna vez pase, ¿neh? Esto es un fic, aquí hay libertad de expresión, bwahahahahaha. 

Ah, y espero que no os haya decepcionado la declaración y la propuesta de matrimonio… quería hacerla lo más especial posible, pero tampoco al estilo 'super cursi', donde todos acaban llorando (sólo llora Ran xD). 

Aún no me despido, ni mucho menos, de este fic, porque falta el epílogo… Lo que sí es cierto es que me he encariñado mucho con él y que me da mucha tristeza terminarlo, pero bueno, todo tiene que terminar algún día, ¿neh? 

MUUUUCHAS gracias a toda la gente que me apoya, que me envía comentarios al mail, al msn, al foro, que me escribe constantemente comentándome cada escena del capítulo… ¡sois unas joyas! Muchísimas gracias, en especial, a las siguientes personas ^^: Ran-chan (te he puesto bien el nick, ¿eh? Humph!), Haku-chan (ya ves, al final otro cap más ^^U), Arzainer, Azalea, Mirta_22, Maron-chan, Aya-chan, Ai-kun, y en general a la gente del foro, del foro del 3xl.net, de la comunidad de Kazu y la de Tantei Holmes Sensei ^_^ ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! 

Nos vemos en el epílogo final (sí, sí, este será el bueno o)…

Ja ne,

_CiNtUrO-cHaN _

11:Enero:03


	13. Epilogo

**Detective Conan es una producción de Gosho Aoyama, todos sus derechos le pertenecen a él y a sus respectivos proveedores. Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro, simplemente escribo por el gusto de escribir y para dar gusto a los lectores, así que, por favor, no me denuncien. Gracias n_n;**

**NA** – Esta serie sigue el hilo del tomo 26, justo después de la reaparición de Shinichi (Shinichi's Rebirth). Este tomo aún no ha sido traducido al español y por eso mismo y para que entendáis más este fic, ya estoy en ello. De momento, os recomiendo que leáis esto para entenderlo mejor. Será un pequeño resumen, sólo para no perderos mucho en los primeros capítulos n_n

Tomo 26, capítulo 7 – Desenlace – Conan vuelve a ser Shinichi gracias al antídoto de Ai, pero este sólo dura 24 horas y justo cuando se había decidido a hablar con Ran (ya estaban los dos en un restaurante) se vuelve Conan. Este tomo lo podéis leer en español en mi web de _Shinichi's Memorie_s ^_^.

**::**Simbología**::**

**_"…" _ **_Lo que dice un personaje_

**_*…*_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_* * * * *_**_ Cambio de escena_

**_~ ~ ~_**_ Flash Back_

** Empezando a Olvidar**

** – _'Epílogo' – _**

**_A Great Karateka in Love Fanfic, _**

**_bye CiNtUrO-cHaN_**

Un pequeño muchacho de unos siete años de edad, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, de facciones alegres y con la ropa algo sucia, corría a más no poder, mirando de reojo el reloj que le habían regalado hacía apenas un mes por su séptimo cumpleaños. Eran las cinco pasadas, y si no se daba prisa le esperaba una buena regañona. Lo que no entendía era el por qué de toda esa prisa… Además, hoy le tocaba entrenamiento de kárate, y por culpa de ese inesperado suceso que aún no le habían contado, había tenido que faltar. Y no le gustaba faltar, porque era el capitán del equipo, pese a ser de los más pequeños. Pero bueno, aún así, tenía que apresurarse o sino volverían a reñirle, cosa que no le agradaba mucho…

Pero no sólo se le daba bien el kárate. Otra de sus virtudes, a parte obviamente del deporte de lucha, era el fútbol. Su padre, desde pequeñín, que le había enseñado a dominar la pelota. También pertenecía al equipo de fútbol y sobresalía. De hecho el kárate y el fútbol le agradaban por igual, aunque nunca terminaba de decidirse por ninguno de los dos. También le encantaba un juego de enigmas al que solía jugar con su padre (su madre no jugaba porque los detestaba, aunque él no sabía por qué), en que su padre iba escondiendo pistas por toda la casa y él había de encontrarlas. Al final del juego siempre había algún premio, como chocolatinas o cosas por el estilo (otro motivo por el cual le gustaba tanto ese juego a Shinji). 

*Ya…está…son y diez… arf, arf…* suspiró el pequeño, reposando en la pared exterior de la mansión que era su casa. Con un pequeño ruido abrió la verja y entró al patio exterior. Le sorprendió que a fuera hubieran aparcados tantos coches, y que desde fuera se oyeran ruidos y música. *¿Habrá una fiesta…?*

El pequeño se dispuso a abrir la puerta, cuando alguien a su vez la abrió desde dentro y salió una pequeña figura que, sin querer, chocó con el pequeño. Ambos quedaron tirados al suelo, con un enorme chichón en la frente. 

"¡¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios…?!" exclamó el pequeño, alzándose dolorosamente. Entonces, para su sorpresa, vio que la persona con quien había chocado era ni más ni menos que "¡¿Hizuha?!" exclamó el pequeño, mirando a la niña de seis años, de ojos verdosos como los de su madre, y una pequeña cabellera lisa atada en una cola "¡¿Qué haces aquí…?!" exclamó el pequeño. 

La muchacha, con su ayuda, se puso de pies algo aturdida "¡¡Iba a buscarte, Shinji!! ¡Tus padres están que echan humo, y mamá me dijo que, como sabía dónde estaba Teitan, que fuera a buscarte!" exclamó la pequeña, defendiéndose "Será mejor que entremos…" 

Shinji suspiró pesadamente y accedió. Ambos entraron en la mansión Kudo. 

* * * * *

El ambiente era muy acogedor; había gente aquí y allá del salón, charlando y comiendo animadamente. Los dueños de la casa habían improvisado una pequeña tarima, donde un ancianote regordete estaba mostrando al público algunos inventos que, para sorpresa de muchos, no explotaban. 

Pero todo eso era ajeno a Shinji, el cual se encontraba en la cocina, sentado a la mesa, con su madre delante de brazos cruzados "¡Te dije que vinieras sin atascos, Shinji! Y no me digas que te tocaba hacer limpieza, porque me he enterado y hoy le tocaba a Akiko-chan, la vecina de delante. ¿Por qué no has venido puntual…?" 

Al ver que el pequeño no respondía nada, la mujer, de largos cabellos castaños, suspiró pesadamente y se arrodilló para estar frente a frente con el pequeño "En fin, sube y cámbiate, que vas sucio. ¿Vale?" dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo. El pequeño alzó la cabeza y sonrió, abrazando a la mujer.

"¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo! Porque la mamá de Hikaru-kun siempre le está dando zurras, y la de Matsuuko normalmente…"

Al ver la cara de su madre, el pequeño cortó el rollo y se fue hacia las escaleras para subir al piso superior, donde residían las habitaciones. Mientras, ella se quedó en la cocina, observando como el pequeño subía; cada iba más rápido subiendo las escaleras, y pensar que parecía como si fuera ayer cuando tenían que ir de la mano para que el pequeño Shinji no cayera. 

Pero esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por algo frío que notó en su espina dorsal. La mujer se giró con la mano al cuello rápidamente "¡¡Aaaaggh!!" exclamó ella, para encontrarse con una persona familiar "¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¡Pareces un crío!!" 

"Oh, vamos, vamos Ran, sigo siendo un crío…" dijo el famoso detective Shinichi Kudo, dándole otra lata a ella "Acaban de llegar tus padres. Últimamente les veo bastante bien…" dijo él, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina, mientras Ran cogía algunos platos más.

Ella sonrió algo divertida "Supongo… pero tú y yo tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo que es 'bastante bien'…" dijo la karateka, con una gotita deslizándose por la nuca. Entonces oyeron el ruido de los pasos de Shinji bajar, ya con ropa limpia. Al pie de las escaleras le esperaba Hizuha bastante anhelante. Cuando el pequeño bajó ambos se fueron corriendo, vete tú a saber dónde. 

Shinichi y Ran los observaban tiernamente "Me recuerda a tú y yo de pequeños, ¿a ti no?" dijo el joven detective, mirando con dulzura a Ran. Ella se giró y sonrió algo roja. El famoso detective se puso de pies y se acercó al rostro de la chica, besándolo tiernamente.

"¡¡Kudo, Neechan, ¿qué pasa con las bebidas?!!" exclamó el otro famoso detective de Japón, Heiji Hattori, el cual acababa de irrumpir en la cocina, aunque al ver la escenita se paró en seco.

"¡¡Mira que eres lento, Heiji!!" exclamó Kazuha desde atrás, frunciendo el ceño. A diferencia de cuando tenía diecisiete años, ahora ya no llevaba su caracterizada cola de caballo, sino que llevaba el pelo suelto con un pequeño tocado atrás "Perdonadle, a veces pienso que me he casado con un niño de dos años…" farfulló ella, dándole un pequeño codazo. 

Ran sonrió algo nerviosa "Tranquilos, ya estamos acostumbrados a esto…" y ella y Shinichi miraron de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Shinji, jugando con unas manillas con Hizuha. 

"¿Y a vosotros, Kazuha-chan, cómo os va por Osaka?" preguntó Ran con interés "Un día de estos tendríamos que iros a visitar allí…" 

Heiji sonrió "Va bien. La pequeña Hizuha es todo un torbellino… con las clases de judo de su madre y las de kendo de su padre, ¡no habrá criminal que se le resista! ¡Juajajaja!"

"¡Para, Heiji! ¡Ya te he dicho que Hizuha se va a convertir en una gran mujer como su madre! ¡Nada de detectives! Además, los detectives se declaran muy mal…" la chica sonrió pícaramente y miró a Ran y Shinichi "¿Os he contado alguna vez cómo se me declaró…?"

Ambos se miraron interesadamente y negaron con la cabeza. Heiji se adelantó negando con la cabeza "¡¡Kazuha, te he dicho mil veces que no lo cuentes…!!"

La chica rió "Pero no es justo, ellos nos lo contaron…" luego se encaró hacia Shinichi y Ran, los cuales se inclinaron para escucharla mejor, bastante interesados "Fue en la estación de trenes de Osaka. Heiji acababa de volver de un caso de Nagoya y yo le esperaba desde hacía hora y media…"

Shinichi la interrumpió "¡Ah…fue esa vez! Entonces veo que sí que seguiste mi consejo, ¿eh Hattori…?" añadió él mirándolo sonriente. Heiji frunció el ceño rojo y miró hacia otra parte. Kazuha prosiguió "Pues yo estaba hecha una mona… como ya era de noche y él no llegaba, cualquiera, ¿no? Pero en fin… el caso es que cuando vino, se dirigió hacia mí. Y justo en el momento en que iba a decirle 'estúpido' o 'insensible' por haberme hecho esperar tanto, él va y me dice… '¡¡Te quiero!!'" 

Ran miró divertida a Heiji "Un poco brusco, ¿no? Como otro que yo me sé…" añadió, mirando divertida a Shinichi. Él le sacó la lengua amigablemente. 

"Ya ves. Lo cierto es que me dejó en blanco… ¡No me lo esperaba! Yo lista para meterle bronca, y el tío va y…"

"¡Ya, ya, ya Kazuha, creo que se lo has dejado MUY clarito…! ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?" 

Los tres empezaron a reír de nuevo, mientras el detective de kansai farfullaba algo inaudiblemente. Entonces pasaron corriendo hacia el comedor Shinchi y Hizuha, los cuales aún seguían jugando con esas manillas.

Heiji los miró algo divertido "A ver si se van a esposar…" 

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, bastante rojos. Al principio él no comprendió, pero después recapacitó y… "¡¡Digo en el sentido de esposas!! ¡¡Esos utensilios con los que se atrapa a los criminales!! ¡¡Nada de bodas…!!" 

Los tres restantes empezaron a reír a pierna suelta, para disgusto de Heiji. 

"Pero harían muy buena pareja, ¿eh, Kazuha-chan?" dijo Ran, mirando a su amiga. Ella sonrió y asintió. 

* * * * *

"Y ahora, a continuación…" el profesor Agasa, subido a la tarima, el cual llevaba puesta una capa de mago y un sombrero de copa, sonrió y empezó a sacar pañuelos de colores de sus mangas "¡¡TACHÁN!!" 

Todo el mundo empezó a reír y a aplaudir, aunque casi todos se conocían el truco. Los Detective Boys también aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Pese a tener ya quince años, no habían dejado de lado la banda de los detectives, y seguían resolviendo casos, aunque no tan emocionantes como los que resolvieron antaño con sus dos anteriores compañeros, de los cuales hacía mucho tiempo que no recibían noticia. Pero todo sea dicho, con el tiempo la herida que dejaron Conan y Ai fue desapareciendo, y los tres se convirtieron de nuevo en un trío (no malpenséis). 

"¿Qué, chicos, os divertís?" preguntó Ran apareciendo por detrás de ellos, ofreciéndoles bebida.

Los tres aceptaron con gusto y sonrieron "¡Sí! Hacía mucho que no reía tanto con los inventos del profesor" explicó Ayumi, sonriente.

"Al parecer, se lo ha preparado muy bien esta vez" adjuntó Mitsuhiko. Genta, entre bocado y bocado, asentía. 

"¿Y cómo os van los casos, chicos?" dijo el famoso detective, Shinichi Kudo, apareciendo por detrás de Ran mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Los tres pequeños se unificaron en una pose de victoria.

"¡¡Somos la liga de detectives adolescentes, y no hay caso que se nos resista!! ¡¡Asesinatos, secuestros, chantajes, suicidios…lo resolvemos todo!! ¡¡Jajajajaja!!" 

Mientras a Shinichi y a Ran se les caía una gotita, desde el fondo de la sala oyeron un sonoro "¡¡SHHHHTT!!" proveniente de la desesperada Sonoko, la cual hacía horas que intentaba hacer dormir al pequeño Kaede, el cual no paraba de llorar y llorar. Makoto, sentado a su lado, iba dándole el biberón y el chupete, según ella se lo pedía. Los tres formaban un grupo bastante peculiar… 

* * * * *

"¡¡Ooooh, Yoko~!! ¡¡Muy bien, muuuuy bien!! ¡¡Lo haces de maravilla…!! ¡Qué movimientos…ooooh, pero qué movimientos…!" 

"Hoy lleva ese modelito azul que tanto te gusta, ¿eh, bribón?" 

"¡¡Ya te digo, bwajajajaja!!"

Detrás de los dos hombres que restaban sentados en frente del televisor, viendo un concierto de Yoko Okino en directo, la actual estrella J-pop del Japón, aparecieron dos sombras que les dificultaron la visión. Dos sombras que correspondían a las dos mujeres de esos dos hombres, las cuales les miraban con fuego en los ojos. Lentamente, esos dos hombres, sabiendo lo que les esperaba, se fueron girando.

"Ko-go-ro…" musitó Eri, con una mirada capaz de helar el mismísimo infierno.

"Yu-sa-ku…" dijo por igual Yukiko, haciendo crispar sus nudillos

Kogoro y Yusaku se miraron con terror y luego miraron a sus respectivas esposas, mientras entonaban "Esto no es lo que…"

Ambas mujeres se adelantaron velozmente dispuestas a apalizarles, mientras gritaban al unísono: "¡¡PERVERTIDOS INFIELES!!" 

Shinichi, observando la escena junto a Ran desde lejos, frunció el ceño algo cansado. De repente sonó el móvil del joven, y él lo cogió algo cansado "¿Sí…? ¡¡Ah, Shiho!! ¿Cómo estás…?" hubo un pequeño silencio. Ran, sentada a su lado, escuchaba todo con un poco de recelo "Ah, tranquila, no pasa nada…" el joven se apartó el teléfono un momento y se encaró hacia Ran, sorprendiéndola "Es Shiho, que dice que lo siente pero que no ha podido venir…" entonces volvió al teléfono "¿Y qué, como va por Harvard? Oh, felicidades… vaya chica, dentro de unos años quizás estés en una enciclopedia y todo…ahá…ahá… Toma, Ran, quiere hablar contigo" 

La sorprendida chica cogió el teléfono "¿Sí…? Al habla Ran" 

"Hola Kudo…" dijo la científica, haciendo una pequeña risita.

"Shiho, ya te dije que me llamaras Ran… o en todo caso Mouri… No he adoptado el apellid…" 

Ella la cortó "Vale, vale… ¿cómo va todo por aquí?" dijo ella, algo interesada.

Ran sonrió y miró hacia la pequeña fiesta, apoyando su cabeza al hombro de Shinichi, mientras él pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello "Bien, bien… ha venido mucha gente… los pequeños están jugando por ahí, el niño de Sonoko no para de llorar, los inventos de Agasa no explotan… ah, y mamá y Yukiko acaban de mandar a papá y Yusaku al hospital con heridas graves…" 

La otra voz de al lado del auricular rió "Veo que aquí reina la 'normalidad'… En fin, nada más. Felicidades por los… ¿tres…?"

"Cuatro" le corrigió Ran.

Shiho rectificó "Cuatro años casados. Para muchos más" dijo ella "Hasta pronto…"

"¡E-Espera, Shiho…!" Ran se agarró fuerte al auricular y se separó un poco de Shinichi para que él no lo oyera, aunque tampoco prestaba mucha atención, pues estaba entretenido con un invento del profesor Agasa que acababa de explotar. Ran miró con cariño al teléfono como si mirara a la propia interlocutora "Es que cada vez que estamos en tal día como hoy me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó… y no puedo evitar darte las gracias… Gracias, Shiho…" dijo Ran, sonriendo "Y bueno, no te retengo más… ¡¡hasta pronto!!"

Shiho, desde el otro lado del auricular, sonrió silenciosamente y se despidió "Hasta pronto…" y colgó. Ran también colgó y de nuevo se apoyó al hombro del detective, suspirando melancólicamente. 

"¿Qué le has dicho…?" preguntó Shinichi con interés.

Ran negó con la cabeza y se puso un dedo en los labios "Es un gran secreto… no puedo decírtelo…" y le guiñó un ojo. Shinichi resopló "Cuando pienso en todas las cosas que nos han pasado, y miro atrás… ¿no te parece que fue ayer mismo cuando ocurrió todo…?" dijo él, mirándola. Ran asintió "Sí… momentos buenos, momentos tristes, momentos alegres… pero estoy feliz de que tuviéramos momentos, no importa de qué. Soy muy feliz, Shinichi… tenemos un hijo maravilloso, unos amigos estupendos, y nos tenemos el uno al otro… ¿qué puede salir mal…?"

"Ran…" 

Ambos se giraron y empezaron a acercar sus rostros el uno al otro, y justo cuando faltaban escasos milímetros, algo se les tiró encima, algo chillón y pequeño: Shinji.

"¡¡Mamá, papá!! ¿¿Podemos ir Hizuha y yo al parque un momento?? ¡¡Quiero enseñarle una cosa!! ¡¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…!!"

Ran frunció el ceño "¿Ahora…? Pero… dentro de poco empezará a anochecer…" 

"Déjalo, Ran… tiene que hacer algo muy importante allí, ¿no?" dijo Shinichi, mirando al pequeño. Él asintió felizmente, mientras que Ran no entendía nada "Bueno… si Kazuha-chan y Hattori-kun le dan permiso a Hizuha…" 

"¿¿En serio?? ¡¡Bieeeen!! ¡¡Vamos, Hizuha, ahora pídeselo a tus padres!!" exclamó el pequeño, saltando de nuevo al suelo y tomando la mano de Hizuha. 

Ran miró a Shinichi, curiosa y sonriente "Y dime… ¿qué es eso tan importante que tiene que hacer allí, great detective…?" dijo Ran, abrazando a Shinichi. Él sonrió pícaramente y le puso un dedo en sus labios tiernamente "Pues… lo siento, pero es un gran secreto…no puedo decírtelo…miss karateka" 

Ran frunció el ceño divertida y, ahora sí, ambos se sumergieron en un tierno y largo beso, y aunque no fuera el primero y lo más seguro es que tampoco fuera el último, siempre eran inolvidables… Y así, uno junto al otro, sabían que no tenían nada más que pedir. La fortuna se lo había dado todo… y por fin, después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, pudieron hacer realidad sus sueños más preciados… estar siempre el uno con el otro.

* * * * *

Los dos pequeños corrían, aunque de vez en cuando Shinji paraba para dar un pequeño respiro a la pequeña Hizuha. Empezaba el ocaso, y el cielo se había teñido de un anaranjado y rojizo color que encantó a la pequeña. Shinji paró un instante para que Hizuha pudiera contemplar el pequeño paisaje, y ambos retomaron la marcha de nuevo. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos a marcha lenta, mientras conversaban animadamente, llegaron por fin al parque. A Hizuha, que no había estado allí antes, le encantó. Pero Shinji no la había traído allí para columpiarse (bueno, eso lo harían luego) o para bajar por el tobogán. Sin más preámbulo, el pequeño la guió hasta un gran árbol que había allí, lleno de flores de cerezo y pétalos que iban cayendo paulatinamente.

"Uah… qué bonito…" exclamó la pequeña, dejando que los pétalos cayeran encima de ella. 

"Mira, ven…" 

Hizuha se acercó a Shinji, el cual acababa de coger una rama caída. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a rallar en el tronco del árbol unos extraños y algo mal hechos kanjis. Hizuha lo miró algo perturbada "Para, Shinji… el pobre árbol está sufriendo…"

"No, no sufre" dijo él, moviendo un dedo negativamente "Este árbol ha nacido para esto… mi papá me explicó que ese era su Destino…"

"¿Qué destino…?" preguntó la niña "¿Y qué estás escribiendo?"

Shinji se giró sonriente, ya que esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta. Acto seguido, señaló unos kanjis "Aquí pone 'Hizuha' y aquí al lado 'Shinji'… Me lo enseñó mi papá…"

La pequeña se lo quedó mirando fascinada. Entonces, Shinji la miró "Es una historia donde unos niños que se querían mucho, mucho, escribieron hace tiempo sus nombres aquí, y que fueron felices para siempre…" La pequeña sonrió, algo roja, al también rojo Shinji, y tomándole de la mano, dijo:

"¡Qué bien, así estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿no?" 

El pequeño asintió "Claro." 

Y ambos empezaron a correr de nuevo hacia la mansión de los Kudo, aguardando un futuro que no les tardaría mucho en llegar… pero que ellos, como inocentes niños, ignoraban.

**_Final del epílogo_**

**_Y final de 'Empezando a Olvidar'_**

****

**_*_*_*_**

****

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola~! Por fin, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, de tantos meses, de tantas alegrías… ¡¡Se acabó…!! Empezando a Olvidar se ha acabado… Me estoy emocionando, estoy contentísima!! Y muuuuy triste!! Os preguntaréis cómo puedo sentirme así, pero lo cierto es que yo tampoco lo sé… Pero bueno, vamos punto por punto:

¿Os ha sorprendido este epílogo? Quizás no os lo esperarais así, narrado a los ojos del pequeño Shinji, el hijo de Shinichi y Ran. ¿Y por qué lo he hecho así? No lo sé, quería huir un poco del típico modelo perfecto de un epílogo… 

Otra cosa que me gustaría comentar es el nombre de "Shinji" y de "Hizuha". Shinji es un nombre que me ENCANTA, además cuando lo leí por primera vez en el cómic de Evangelion (para los que no lo sepan, el protagonista se llama Shinji Ikari) y desde el primer momento supe que ese nombre le quedaría genial a un posible hijo *o* Y sobre Hizuha, pues supongo que habréis notado que lo he derivado de Kazuha, ¿no? ".o 

Para mi sorpresa, me ha sido tremendamente fácil narrar los hechos que precedían al fic, las continuaciones de los personajes, etc. Una de las cosas que más me ha divertido ha sido Sonoko y Makoto. No sé, yo me la imagino un poco así, igual que a los diecisiete años, un poco histérica, y al bueno de Makoto como un hombre paciente y medio desesperado… ^^U 

En cuanto a la relación ShinichiXRan, supongo que habréis notado que me he atrevido a más, ¿no? Es obvio, porque si están casados y tienen un hijo, pues un beso para ellos ya está MUY asumido, neh? (ay, que me sonrojo *ó_ò*) Tal vez donde me ha faltado un poco ha sido en la relación HeijiXKazuha… pero recordad que este era un fic dedicado a Shinichi y Ran… y bueno, con la aparición de "Hizuha" también se sobreentienden ciertas cosas…no? 

En fin, no me alargo más. Deciros que ha sido un verdadero gozo para mí narrar este fic, y que me ha sorprendido que gustase a tanta gente. Desde aquí os doy mil gracias por vuestro incondicional apoyo y esas amenazas de muerte de que pusiera capítulos pronto (xDD). Terminé el primer capítulo el día 17 de julio del 2003 y lo he acabado hoy, el 31 de enero del 2004 ^__^ Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Dedico este capítulo a mis queridísimas amigas _Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Tantei Ran, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Azalea, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori,_ a todos los participantes del _foro de Shinichi's Memories_, a los participantes de la _comunidad de Kazuha Hattori_ y a la gente de _Tantei Holmes Sensei_ y a todo aquel que se molestó en escribirme o dejarme un pequeño mensaje o review en mis mails o en fanfiction.net ^____^ MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

Se despide, 

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

··31 de Enero del 2004··


End file.
